Yoh, Perdoname
by Naty Asakura Pace
Summary: *FINALIZADO* el matrimonio de Yoh y Anna se acerca. pero que pasaria si el momento no llega, por que un accidente se cruzo en el camino? Yoh...perdoname
1. Una nueva noticia

Yoh…Perdóname. 

**Hola a todos! Bueno, he estado muy inspirada, cada vez que ustedes me mandan un review me pongo a saltar como loca y por eso quería agradecerles A TODOS! Los que me han dado review, en verdad se pasaron *-* . Me han dicho que tengo "talento" xD con los songfics, pero me he querido tirar a lo grande, y aquí vengo con mi primer fanfic *-* es emocionante….ojala les guste y comenten. Pd: Se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias para la historia. Este fic contendrá varias parejas, pero por sobre todo: Yoh x Anna…lo siento…son tan irresistibles**

**Anna: muchas gracias.**

**Yoh: que fria Annita…otro fic de los 2 :D**

**Naty: Yoh, tu eres muy "nerviosito"**

**Bueno, comencemos (lo siento, no me aguanto poner las cosas que me dicen estos dos)**

_o_

Yoh se rascaba nervioso el pantalón. A su lado, su hermosa prometida, Anna Kyouyama, miraba al frente con su expresión tan fría. Volvió a mirar él al frente. Sus abuelos habían ido a visitarlos, con el pretexto de "una noticia muy importante" el único problema era que la noticia aún no era dada e Yoh estaba muriéndose por saber que era.

Miró a sus abuelos seguir tomando el té, mientras ninguno decía nada. Nervioso, se volvió a apretar el pantalón.

-Yoh, Anna- finalmente, Kino hablaba- como saben, ustedes están comprometidos desde los 10 años.

En un momento, Yoh tuvo un mal presentimiento…¿Anularían el compromiso?

-Bueno, ustedes ya tienen 15 años…por tanto…estan en edad suficiente de casarse.

Yoh y Anna levantaron la mirada. Vieron a los abuelos, se vieron mutuamente (Ante esto, Yoh sonrió y Anna se sonrojó levemente, repito, muy levemente) y volvieron a mirar a los abuelos.

-La boda será en dos meses- dijo Kino mientras se levantaba, seguida por Yohmei.

-Vendremos a visitarlos cada cierto tiempo, para ver como van con los preparativos y ayudarlos según las tradiciones-dijo Yohmei – Yoh, asegurate de que como heredero de la familia Asakura, todo salga a la perfección.

Yohmei salió de la habitación seguido por Kino. Yoh y Anna se despidieron de los abuelos, y se quedaron viendolos irse, hasta que estos desaparecieron en la calle, mientras el sol empezaba ponerse sobre Funbari. Si bien Yoh y Anna les habían ofrecido quedarse a pasar la noche, los abuelos negaron, diciendo que tenían otras cosas que arreglar.

Cuando entraron a la casa, ambos se sentían nerviosos. ¿Casarse? Sabían muy bien que algún día tendrían que casarse, y cumplir con todos (repito, TODOS) los requisitos que un matrimonio conlleva…Tanto Yoh como Anna se sentían muy nerviosos.

Anna entro a la pieza de la televisión, y se sento a verla, encontrando un recital de Bob. Al ver esto, resopló, pero tubo tanta mala suerte que al momento de cambiarla, se asomó su prometido, y con un puchero, le pidió que volviera a poner el recital. Anna se acostó en el piso mirando el techo. Puso sus piernas dobladas y el resto de su cuerpo acostado. Yoh al ver la pose de su prometida, se sentó al lado de ella, apoyandose suavemente en las piernas dobladas de esta.

Mientras Anna miraba al techo, meditaba sobre todo lo que había sido su vida. Abandonada cuando pequeña, criada y enseñada el arte de una itako por Kino, y después solo recordaba, a partir de cuando tenia 13 años. Sin duda, los años compartidos como la prometida de Yoh Asakura habían sido los mejores de su vida.

Estar cada día con él. Verlo crecer, mientras él también la veía crecer a ella, compartir todo, e incluso llegar a estar tan enamorados, que "no era necesario decir nada". Asi de simple. El sentimiento estaba. Se sentía cada vez que estaban juntos, y por eso mismo, era tan cómodo estar con el otro. Porque ninguno hablaba, pero ambos lo sabían.

Pero eso…eso tenía un poco cansada a la itako. Quería gritarle a Yoh todo lo que sentía por él. Como una simple mirada la mataba, como una sonrisa la dejaba sin aliento, como el mas mínimo roce la hacia sentir que se estaba derritiendo esa parte. Lo amaba, y lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Pero por temor de que el Asakura no sintiera lo mismo, se tragaba todo lo que sentía, y dejando adelante su orgullo…se quedaba callada.

Anna comenzó a mirar a Yoh. Los años habían pasado por ambos, eso se notaba. Yoh ahora era mas alto, seguía conservando el pelo igual de desordenado, su cara había pasado de cara de niño, a una cara mucho más misteriosa y sonriente…una cara de un joven que se sabe guapo, pero no por eso era presumido. Anna comenzó a bajar con la mirada, para entretenerse en el pecho de su prometido. Como siempre, Yoh estaba con su camisa con todos los botones desabrochados, dandole una excelente vista a Anna. Después de tantos años, los entrenamientos vaya que habían dado frutos en el cuerpo del muchacho

_-Anna, por Kami! _(N.A= kami dios japones xd) _que estas pensando! _– se regañó mentalmente a si misma la itako al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos habían empezado a vagar por su mente, e irse a otras partes…no tan inocentes…

Anna volvió a fijarse en la cara de su prometido, pero esta vez en su sonrisa. El chico tenía una cara de felicidad al ver a su idolo cantando en la tele. Anna sonrió, y fijó su mirada en los ojos de él.

Cuando Anna fijó sus ojos en los de él, Yoh ahí recién se dio cuenta que la itako lo estaba mirando.

-Pasa algo malo, Annita? –preguntó el con una mirada tan dulce…esas que solo Yoh sabía darle a Anna.

-No, no me ocurre nada.

Yoh le sonrió, y volvió a mirar a la tele, pero para encontrarse con que su idolo se estaba despidiendo del público, terminando el programa.

-Bu, terminoo! –se quejo Yoh

_-Al fin, 5 minutos de eso y salía gritando__- _pensó Anna mientras veía como Yoh lloraba al lado de la tele. Después de un rato, Asakura se paro, camino hasta ponerse detrás de Anna, y se sentó. Agarro a su prometida por los hombros, y la acostó para atrás, de tal manera que ella quedo apoyada en el pecho que minutos antes habia estado mirando. Anna, la cual sintió por un momento que su cuerpo estaba actuando solo, estiro la mano y empezo a jugar con un mechon del cabello del chico que le caía cerca de su cara. Yoh solo la miraba y sonreía. De repente, Anna se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba, y se dio cuenta que su mano ya no jugaba con el mechón de pelo, si no que se movia suavemente en el pecho de Yoh. Anna al darse cuenta de eso, y que su cuerpo casi habia actuado solo, saco su mano de ahí, y la puso sobre su vientre, pero sin salir del lugar donde estaba. Después de todo, estaba increíblemente comoda. Miró a Yoh, y se sorprendió al notar las mejillas rojas de este. Yoh al darse cuenta que Anna ahora lo miraba, volvió a mirar hacia la tele, como queriendo ocultar su notable sonrojeo. Anna se dio cuenta del rechazo del chico, y ofendida, se paro de el con una brusquedad hecha a proposito, enterrandole su codo en las costillas, produciendole un quejido a este.

Anna se levantó y sin siquiera despedirse, o decirle buenas noches a Yoh, salió prácticamente volando a su pieza.

Cuando entró en esta, apagó la luz, se puso su Yutaka, pero en vez de acostarse a dormir, se puso a mirar por la ventana. Veía el cielo lleno de estrellas…

-tal como le gustan a Yoh- murmuró Kyouyama bajamente.

Le cargaba pensar siempre en Yoh, le cargaba que la mas minima cosa que hiciera, le recordara a Yoh. Pensando en esto, solto un gruñido, como odiandose a si misma. Y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Recordó el rechazo que Asakura había tenido con ella abajo. ¿Qué acaso ya no me ama? Una profunda pena e incertidumbre empezo a embargar a la itako.

-Por supuesto, todo tiene sentido ahora-siguió murmurando la chica- Ahora que Kino y Yohmei nos informaron de la boda, Yoh se dio cuenta que ya no me quiere mas como prometida. No quiere casarse conmigo…

Ante estos pensamientos, Kyouyama miró a la habitación. Estaba sola…¿Por qué no demostrar debilidad…solo por una noche?

Anna se incorporó del piso, para ir a acostarse en su futon. Cuando llegó, puso su cabeza en la almohada, y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por penas, por dudas, pero por sobre todo…lloraba por miedo.

-No quiero perderte, Yoh. Ni hoy, ni nunca. No te alejes de mi…amor.

Mientras Anna lloraba en su pieza, en el living el chico se azotaba la cabeza contra las almohadas.

-estupido estupido estupido estupido! –gritaba Yoh Asakura a la almohada- gallina, cobarde, imbecil, baka baka baka!

-ESTABAMOS TAN CERCA! –Yoh se dejó caer al piso, solo para empezar a azotarse la cabeza contra el suelo.- Pero tu! Gallina como siempre! No haces nada y te quedas mirandola! Para que? Para después correr la mirada y que ella se vaya! Imbecil imbecil imbecil!

Yoh estuvo un buen rato maldiciendose a si mismo por no atreverse a haberle dicho a Annita lo feliz que estaba de que el matrimonio al fin fuera a suceder. No se atrevió a decirle cuanto tiempo espero que los abuelos vinieran diciendoles esa noticia…pero el día que al fin lo hacen, Yoh no le dice nada, solo se queda callado, y deja que ella se vaya otra vez a su habitación, mientras Yoh siente como la distancia y el rechazo de ella lo ahoga…

-Annita…si tan solo supieras lo feliz que estoy –suspiró Yoh.

Despues de unos minutos pensando, se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió a su pieza. Se coloco su Yutaka, le hecho una mirada a las estrellas, como lo hacia todas las noches, sonrio y mientras se dirigia a su futon, tropezó con algo. Cuando lo levantó, se sorprendio al ver que era la pañoleta roja de la chica rubia.

Pensando que algo o alguien había atacado a su Annita, Yoh tomó su espada, y mientras corría a la habitación de Anna, agarro la tablilla mortuoria de Amidamaru.

-Annita aquí estoy! –gritó Yoh entrando de golpe a la pieza de la rubia.

-Yoh? –dijo Anna incorporandose del futon….pasa algo malo?

-estas…estas bien?

-por que no habria de estarlo?

-es que… encontré tu pañoleta en mi pieza, y pensé que te había pasado algo.

-gracias…que…que considerado de tu parte-dijo Anna, mientras que con la mirada en las sabanas, alargaba la mano para coger su pañoleta- se me debió haber quedado alli.

-bueno, buenas noches Annita.

-buenas noches, Yoh.

Cuando Yoh salió de la pieza, volvió a la de él, se acostó, pronunció el nombre de su querida Anna…y se durmió.

Mientras tanto, en la pieza de al lado, Anna agarró su pañoleta y sonrió. Había sido buena idea haberla ido a dejar a la pieza de Yoh, porque así, el se despediría de ella.

Anna sonrió al darse cuenta que su plan había dado resultado. Cerró los ojos…y tambien se durmió, mientras pensaba en Yoh…

_o_

**Awww que bonitooo que bonito! *-* **

**Me gusto mucho como quedo! Esta muy lindo!**

**Ahora los dejare con la duda…porque el fanfic se llama "perdoname Yoh"?**

**Que hará Anna? **

**Bueno si les gustó esta historia dejen reviews **

**Hao: osea, nadie dejara reviews**

**Naty: vaya, ya regresaste…como estuvo el viaje a la luna al que te mando Anna? Me refiero con el golpe, claro. **

**Hao: doloroso, no pensé que la luna fuera tan dolorosa. **

**Naty: mmmj.**

**Hao: pero este fic esta fome**

**Naty: a si? Y por que estaria fome, señor comediante.**

**Hao: porque hago falta yo.**

**Yoh: no Hao, tu no haces falta *sonrisa marca Yoh***

**Naty :Yoh *-* 3 **

**Yoh: Hola! :D**

**Naty: y? a ti te gusto esta historia?**

**Yoh: si esta muy linda! Gracias por querer casarnos *-***

**Naty : de nada**

**Hao: querer? Y quien ha dicho que Anna se quiere casar contigo, eh?**

**Naty: es ovbio Hao. Estas celoso porque Anna nunca te pesco.**

**Hao: guuauu, golpe bajo *Hao regresa a la mente de Naty***

**Naty: se habra enojado?**

**Yoh: no…solo lo heriste un poquito…**

**Naty: si…tal vez exagere…**

**Yoh: no te sientas culpable *sonrisa marcha Yoh***

**Naty: Yoh *-* **

**Yoh: oye…tu no deberias estar durmiendo o haciendo tus trabajos?**

**Naty: tengo que hacer las guias de la corporación! OMY! (OH MY YOH) **

**Yoh: yo que tu voy altiro…**

**Naty: no te quiero dejar *toma la mano de Yoh, y aparecen 1000 mariposas alrededor y todo se vuelve rosado***

**Yoh : *bastante incomodo* mmm si..yo tampoco quiero (?)**

**Anna: YOH ASAKURA!**

**Yoh y Naty: ANNA!**

**Yoh: no Annita! Por favor no otro viaje a la luna ..Annita…ANNITA?**

**Anna: *Va donde Naty y la manda a la Luna***

**Naty: AAAHH *O*¨**

**Anna: ya…al fin termino este capitulo…**

**Yoh : *o* Annita *10000 corazones al lado de Yoh***

**Anna: vámonos a casa Yoh *dijo mientras le toma la mano***

**Naty : *escribiendo desde la luna* Ya, Anna me echo…mucho fanfic por hoy…ojala les guste este! Nos vemos y que las estrellas de Hao te iluminen.**

**Hao: *tambien en la luna* ahora las estrellas son mias? *-***

**Naty: bueno..en este mundo fanfic…si.**

**Hao *empieza a bailar, y abraza a Naty por la espalda***

**Naty: Hao! O/O **

**Hao: ya…te tinca que bajemos otra vez? *apunta a la tierra***

**Naty: bueno….esta bien…**

**(Naty y Hao vuelven a la Tierra)**

**(Fin 1er capitulo )**


	2. Peleas y confesiones y  visitas?

Capitulo 2: Los preparativos.

**Hola!**** Bueno partir diciendo desde ya que este capitulo sera corto y a lo mejor latero D: (a no ser que me de un ataque de inspiración gigante) pero el proximo capitulo sera bkn, pero no por eso bueno :/ Cuando lo lean sabran porque. **

**Bueno comenzemos.**

**Hao: y en este capitulo aparezco yo? **

**Naty: si Hao, si apareces.**

**Hao: entonces sera bkn :3 **

**Naty: mmm ya…comenzemos. **

**_o_**

(un mes y 2 semanas después)

Anna se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación…este mes había sido todo tan repentino. Primero que todo, Kino y Yohmei diciendo que irían a visitarlos. Después la incomoda visita de los abuelos para informar que la boda al fin se llevaría acabo. Y después los preparativos para la boda. Debía confesar que su relación con Yoh había mejorado bastante. Si bien, ella seguía igual de fría que siempre y no demostrándole para nada sus sentimientos al castaño, este la abrazaba mucho mas constantemente y siempre estaba pendiente de ella y si necesitaba algo.

Sin duda, la idea de la boda había cambiado, y al parecer para bien, la forma tan excesivamente relajada de Yoh, pero no por eso cambiando en esencia.

-Annita?

Al sentir la suave voz de su prometido llamandola desde la puerta, Anna Kyouyama sonrió, puso su mascara de hielo, y contesto.

-Pasa Yoh- dijo la itako mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

-Annita, te llamaba para decirte que acabo de hablar con Manta, Len, Horo, Fausto….bueno todos…

-ya…y?

-que vendrán a vernos para ayudarnos con la boda.

Anna puso una cara tan…tan…tan Anna, que Yoh llego a temer que lo sacara volando de su pieza, o que dijera que sus amigos no entrarían. Pero en vez de eso, Anna solo suspiró, y dijo:

-Supongo que no me vendría mal la ayuda de Jun, Pilika, Tamao y Eliza.

Yoh no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa que hacia que faltara poco para tocar el suelo, luego sonreir solo como él sabe hacerlo, y en menos de 2 zancadas, llegar a donde Anna y abrazarla.

-Muchas gracias Annita- decia un muy contento Yoh- se muy bien que no siempre te gusta que vengan los muchachos porque ellos desordenan todo y comen peor que un ejercito en batalla. Pero gracias por dejar que vinieran- y separandose un poco de su prometida para mirarla a los ojos, agregó sonriendo- a mi igual me vendría bien la compañía de los muchachos. Tenemos que ver tantas cosas…¿Annita?

-¿Si, Yoh?

-Te quiero hacer una pregunta muy, muy importante.

-Si.

-¿Quién será tu madrina?

-bueno…he estado pensando en eso también. Primero pensé que fuera Tamao…pero bueno, tu sabes…no creo que Tamao quiera.

Ante esto, ambos se sintieron tristes. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, los sentimientos de Tamao hacia Yoh no habían cambiado para nada. Yoh se sentía mal, y Anna se sentía culpable. La boda sería un evento en que sin duda, Tamao no queria participar tan activamente como siendo la Madrina.

-Así que pensé en Jun.- ante este comentario de la itako, Yoh sonrió.

-Si, yo también pensé que Jun sería la mejor para el cargo-dijo Yoh mientras guiñaba un ojo, produciendo una sonrisa en la Itako, que por más que lo intentaba no podía borrarla.

-Bueno…¿y tu padrino?

-Ahh…pues…eso…

-Yoh- el tono de voz de la itako era de "dímelo ahora o te torturare hasta que lo hagas"

-Bueno…pues…¿Hao?

Esta vez fue la itako la que puso la cara de sorpresa, después siendo reemplazada por una cara de furia, y después, yendo en dos zancadas hacia Yoh, mientras este retrocedia hasta que quedo en la pared, empezó a gritar.

-Hao? Hao Asakura? Quieres que Hao sea tu padrino!

-Pero que quieres que haga Annita! Es mi hermano!

-TU HERMANO QUE TE INTENTÓ MATAR MIL VECES YOH!

-PERO A PESAR DE TODO IGUAL ES MI HERMANO! ADEMAS YO YA LO PERDONE.

-LO PERDONASTE PORQUE…PORQUE…ERES UN IMBECIL YOH!

-BUENO LO SIENTO PERO EL PADRINO LO ELIGE EL NOVIO.

Anna se quedó callada. ¿en que momento habían empezado a gritar tanto?

Yoh también se dio cuenta del silencio que había en la habitación.

-Annita…no quise…- empezó a tratar de formar las palabras el Asakura, pero simplemente no podía.

-Dejalo así Yoh.- la itako se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación- después de todo, esta boda es solo para dejarle descendencia a tu familia. Los preparativos dan lo mismo, lo importante es que solo quede embarazada y de nietos.

Diciendo esto, Anna se retiró de la habitación.

Yoh se sentía demasiado mal. Siempre era él. Siempre era él el que hacia sufrir a Anna.

Si bien Yoh nunca se atrevía a decirle a Anna todo lo que sentía…decidió que esta vez sería diferente.

Yoh Salió corriendo de la pieza, para llegar a la escalera, y ver como Anna terminaba de bajar esta. Yoh desde arriba tomo aire y grito:

-TE AMO ANNITA! – Yoh estaba rojo como tomate, pero decidió que si no lo hacia ahora, no lo haría hasta después de la boda.

Anna se quedó estatica en la escalera. Realmente Yoh le había dicho eso?

Anna miró a su prometido. Su cara reflejaba incertidumbre. Yoh empezó a bajar las escaleras, mientras Anna lo esperaba abajo.

-No me caso contigo por descendencia. Me caso contigo porque es lo que deseo desde que te conocí. No es que no me importe tu opinión, pero también debes entender que Hao es mi hermano, yo lo perdone. Para mi, tu eres mucho mas que una maquina "hace nietos" eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi estupida existencia. Porque te amo, Annita. Porque siempre te he querido. Porque siempre te he deseado. Porque siempre te he amado.

Cuando Yoh terminó de hablar, no podía creer que hubiera dicho todo lo que dijo. Le confesó cosas a Anna que nunca había pensado decirles. Que siempre se las había guardado solo para si mismo.

Anna estaba roja, si quería un momento para decirle a Yoh todo lo que ella sentía, y como le correspondía de igual manera, sin duda este era el momento… Y como si él le hubiera leido el pensamiento, Yoh se acercó con suma suavidad a Anna, y tomando las manos de ella, acercó su cara hasta que quedo en el oido de ella.

-¿Y tu Annita, que sientes por mi?- Yoh le susurro…pero por dentro estaba muerto de miedo.

Que pasaba si no era correspondido? Tenía demasiado miedo. Lo que menos quería en este mundo, era perder a Annita, y quizás con esta confesión y esta pregunta, lo haría.

-Yo…-comenzó Anna susurrando. ¿Cómo expresar cariño, cuando pequeña nunca lo recibiste?

*TOC TOC TOC*

Ambos se quedaron de piedra. Estaban llamando a la puerta. "Por que ahora?" pensaron los dos con rabia, pero Anna se dio vuelta y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola doña anna- len, ryu y fausto

-Hola Anna- pilika y lyserg

-hola señorita Anna- tamao

-hola anna banana - chocolove

-hola cuñadita-hao.

Todos…todos estaban ahí…

Anna suspiró, respiro, y volvió a suspirar.

-Hola a todos.

_0_

Wuaaauu! Me inspire brigido ¨*-* aww que felicidad

Ojala les guste

El capitulo "triste" no creo que sea el siguiente

Yo creo que sera el 4

Igual quiero alargar la historia lo mas posible.

Besos y disfruten!

PD: no pondre ningun dialogo, pero Hao me esta reclamando que salio muy poco xD


	3. Ayuda de las visitas y el vestido

_Bueno…partir pidiéndoles perdón de rodillas! En verdad siento mucho mi demora, pero tengo una buena excusa. Mi colegio esta en toma/huelga. Y para no perder el año escolar, me mandan tareas por Internet, para después enviarlas. Les prometo que he estado a full, y todos los días pienso en este fanfic, y que tengo que continuarlo…pero bueno…**AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA!** :D disfruten y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, lo juro!_

**Hao: ósea…en 2 semanas más…**

**Yoh: no…en 3…**

**Anna: en 3…meses…**

**Naty: cállense los 3!**

Bueno…sigamos…

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Ayudas de las visitas…y el vestido.<p>

Anna los dejo pasar, mientras Yoh se asomaba.

-Yoh!-gritaron Manta, Horo Horo, Chocolove y Lyserg mientras corrían a abrazarlo.

-fu, Hola Yoh- Len.

-Don Yoh-dijeron con una sonrisa Fausto y Ryu

-Hola a todos-dijo Yoh, poniendo su típica sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba llorando, ya que Anna no habia alcanzado a decirle lo que sentía.

Alguien (N/A: oohh quien sera!) se acercó lentamente hacia la espalda de Yoh, sin que este se diera cuenta…y a ultimo segundo…

-HOLA HERMANITOO! – gritó Hao mientras se abalanzaba al cuello de Yoh.

-Hao! Me asfixias!

Y asi, entre risas y Holas y como has estado! Llegaron todos a la pensión En. Anna estaba con una ira tremenda, pero la calmaba al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía Yoh mientras estaba con todos sus amigos. Todos fueron a la sala de la televisión, pero se sentaron a hablar antes de prenderla (aunque era la hora de la telenovela de Anna, se aguantó las ganas).

-y…como están para la boda? –Preguntó Fausto sonriendo-cualquier duda me la puede hacer a mi don Yoh, después de todo, soy el unico casado aquí.

-No te creas tanto, he fausto?- dijo Horo-horo.

-mmf, por lo menos Fausto ha tenido una novia- dijo Len mientras miraba con cara de superioridad a Horo.

-Creído… ¿Por qué Jeanne te eligió a ti?

-Será porque soy mas guapo y sexy que tu? – dijo Len sonriendo.

-Ya veras Tiburón-dijo Horo mientras saltaba todo el círculo para agarrarse con Len.

-Ven aquí Puercoespín!

-Len!

-Hermano!

Jun y Pilika trataban en vano de separar a esos dos.

-Y bueno, Hermanito, preparado para la noche de bodas- dijo Hao sonriendo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Como acto reflejo, Anna e Yoh se pusieron rojos como tomates, y Anna se paro.

-Tamao, acompañame a preparar el almuerzo, Ryu tu tambien, por favor.

-Claro doña Anna- dijeron los dos parandose junto con Anna y yendo a la cocina.

Chocolove , Manta y Lyserg fueron a ayudar a Pilika y a Jun, mientras Horo y Len aun se trataban de matar, y Fausto estaba muy concentrado con Eliza.

Hao se acercó a Yoh peligrosamente. Yoh sabía lo que venía.

-Cuéntame, Yoh, tengo curiosidad- decía Hao sonriendo- ¿Qué es lo mas lejos que has llegado con mi futura cuñada?

-Eres un morboso Hao.

-Puede ser…

-y tu? Que tal con Marion?

Hao se sonrojo.

-bueno pues…

-Si?- Yoh se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

-es…perfecta…para mi.- Hao miraba totalmente el piso.

-jajaja te agarró fuerte parece-decia Yoh sonriendo.

-Si…pero no hemos llegado a ESO.

Esta vez Yoh se sonrojó, ya que él no solia hablar tan abiertamente de ESO.

-y ¿Por qué no? –dijo Yoh tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-es la segunda mujer que respeto. la primera fue mi madre, y a Anna un poco tambien, pero digamos que tu itako es como un hielo. Para que ocultartelo-dijo Hao sonriendo-sabes que trate de convencerla de que fuera mi esposa cuando me convirtiera en Shaman King. Y ella se negó. Pero acordandome…cuentame.

-Bueno…nuestra relación sigue igual. Pero…desde que nos avisaron del matrimonio. Hemos estado mas cariñosos mutuamente….y hoy…

-¿y hoy? –pregunto Hao, curioso.

-Hoy me confesé. Le dije todo lo que siento por ella. Le dije que la quiero, que la amo, que la deseo, y que la adoro.

La boca de Hao llegaba al piso.

-en serio? Y que te dijo ella! –Hao estaba emocionadísimo (N/A: parecen minas xD)

-Pues, cuando iba a contestar….USTEDES TOCARON LA PUERTA!

-Jajajaja eso explica la cara que tenía Anna cuando nos abrió, jajaja. –Hao carraspeó- y, supongo que ya se han dado un beso, no?

Yoh callo, y bajo la mirada.

-No? Pero Yoh! Ustedes son demasiado lentos! Porque tanto enredo, deberias ir y…

-Disculpen, Jóvenes Asakura…esta lista…lista la cena-decia Tamao asomandose por la puerta.

-Vamos en un momento, dulzura-dijo Hao mientras le guiñaba un ojo, a lo cual Tamao se puso casi tan rosada como su pelo y salió corriendo de alli.

-jajaj, me encanta hacer eso.

-No seas cruel Hao, ya, vamos a sentarnos…

Todos se sentaron a comer. Tamao y Ryu como siempre habían cocinado todo un festin de comida. Todo se veia tan delicioso.

En la cabecera estaba Len, a su lado su hermana Jun, y a su otro lado Horo horo. Al lado de horo, estaba pilika. Pilika estaba al lado de Tamao. Tamao (para su desgracia) estaba al lado de Ryu. Ryu estaba al lado de Lyserg. Lyserg (tambien para su desgracia) estaba al lado de Hao. Hao estaba al lado de Manta, Manta estaba al lado de Yoh, Yoh estaba al lado de Anna, y Anna estaba al lado de Fausto. Y Fausto estaba al lado de Jun.

Todos estaban comiendo, Len y Horo peleaban. Tamao y Pilika se reian con las bromas de Chocolove. Hao molestaba a Manta llamandolo "Tanma" Jun hablaba con Fausto…en fin…todos estaban hablando…menos Yoh y Anna. Yoh comenzó a mirar la pierna de su prometida. Después, al darse cuenta que nadie los miraba, puso su mano en la pierna de Anna. Anna se puso roja, pero no queria ser ovbia. Asi que con delicadeza, trato de apartar la mano de Yoh de alli, pero Yoh no la dejaba.

Cuando Anna lo miró para pedirle que sacara la mano, Yoh la saco, pero solo para buscar la mano de Anna y entrelazarla con la de él. Anna se quedo mirando mucho tiempo las manos juntas. Se sentia tan calido…

Anna dejo su mano con la de Yoh toda la comida, pero como buena itako, era habil con ambas manos, asi que no le costaba mucho esfuerzo comer con la izquierda.

-Oye Yoh- dijo Manta mirando a su mejor amigo- Ya tienes todo listo? Me refiero a tu traje, todo…

-Mi traje no, pero el traje de Anna tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó Jun con mucho interes.

-Cuando nos llamen los abuelos…podría ser en cualquier momento.

De repente, Tamao, Pilika y Jun comenzaron a hablar en clave.

Todos los hombres las miraron, pero Anna sabia perfectamente lo que estaban diciendo, y no paraba de mover la cabeza en señal de que no queria.

En menos de 5 segundos, Jun, Pilika y Tamao se pararon de la mesa, agarraron a Anna por los hombros, y mientras esta pateaba y gritaba, la llevaron por la escalera, hasta su pieza y se encerraron alli. 5 minutos después, Jun bajo, agarro los bolsos de ella, Pilika, y Tamao, y entrando al comedor mientas todos los hombres estaban boquiabiertos dijo:

-El que se atreva a ir a interrumpirnos…no volvera a ser hombre.

Todos entendieron el mensaje, y tragaron saliva, muertos de miedo.

Jun volvió a subir las escaleras y entrar a la pieza de Anna.

-Chicas…quien las entiende- dijo Hao mientras terminaba de comer…

-Cholove si entiende a su Anna Banana.- dijo Chocolove sonriendo.

-Su Anna?- dijo Yoh…

-No chicas, por favor no! – suplicaba Anna Kyouyama mientras miraba a las mujeres mas cercanas a ella después de Kino.

-Anna, querida, te casas en menos de dos semanas, tenemos que dejarte impecable. Aunque eres tan perfecta que no costara mucho-decia Jun sonriendo.

Las 3 muchachas abrieron sus bolsos y Anna se sorprendió. Estaba lleno de ropa nueva, hermosa e impecable.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esto, Anna, es la ropa que usaras en tu luna de miel- las 3 comenzaron a reir.

Anna miró a Tamao…

-Tamao… a ti ya no…?

-No señorita Anna-dijo Tamao mientras sonreía-ha llegado otro…

-Si? –Anna estaba sorprendidisima, pero feliz- y quien es el afortunado.

-Mi hermano! Grito Pilika mientras abrazaba a Tamao- Asi que Tamao, es mi nueva cuñadita.

-En serio? y…ya estan de novios? – preguntó Anna sonriendo.

-No, pero ambos se gustan –decia Pilika, que al parecer, el tema de que Horo tuviera novia la emocionaba demasiado.

-Bueno chicas, recuerden que estamos aquí para ayudar a Anna-dijo Jun sonriendo.

-Si!.-dijeron Pilika y Tamao.

En menos de un momento, Anna se encontro que Jun le estaba aplicando cremas por todo el cuerpo. Tamao le barnizaba todas las uñas, y Pilika le mostraba todos los conjuntos que usaria en la Luna de Miel.

-Si van a la playa, este vestido Blanco, con este pañuelo negro combinan perfecto y te dan un aire natural. Si salen a bailar, esta mini falda, con esta polera roja escotada se te vera divina! . Si salen a comer a algun restaurante, este vestido Verde Agua se te vera

hermoso!...etc etc…

-Bueno Yoh-dijo Manta sonriendo- es ovbio que las chicas estan ayudando a Anna para la boda…y…

-Y nosotros tambien vinimos listos, chamaquillo! . dijo chocolove mientras agarraba una maleta!

-que…que es eso chicos?

-jaaja, como que que es eso, Yoh…esto..querido hermanito-dijo Hao mientras abría la maleta e Yoh se sonrojaba- son tus "trajes" de tu noche de bodas.

Todos comenzaron a reir, y empezaron a mostrarle a Yoh los trajes.

-En verdad chicos…no creo que yo y Anna estemos listos para tanto-dijo Yoh mientras miraba a un elefante (N/A: el que sabe sabe xD)

-Te entiendo, Yoh-dijo Len sonriendo- Yo tengo la mente mas limpia de este grupito.

Tambien te traje ropa, pero te traje camisas y trajes…

-Y yo amigo, te traje tu regalo de bodas – dijo Manta sonriendo.

-En serio Manta?- dijo Yoh emocionado, ya que le encantaba recibir todo tipo de regalos- que seria?

-Tu traje de bodas Yoh! – dijo Manta mientras en un maletín sacaba un hermoso terno Blanco, con camisa blanca, pantalón blanco…pero eso no fue lo que mató a Yoh.

-Una corbata Naranja! – Dijo Yoh mientras miraba a la corbata con adoración-Manta, eres el mejor!- dijo Yoh mientras lo abrazaba.

-en verdad chicos, se pasaron. Y gracias por estar aca. En verdad es muy importante que esten aquí para mi…Hao, Manta, quiero pedirles un favor?

-Lo que tu quieras Yoh-decia Manta sonriendo.

-Claro Hermanito.-dijo Hao sonriendo.

-Manta, quiero que seas mi testigo, y Hao, mi padrino.

Manta sonrio, Y Hao puso una sonrisa de lado.

-Si Yoh

-Claro hermanito…

Yoh hubiera seguido hablando, pero en ese momento sono el telefono.

-Pension En, Familia Asakura, Habla Yoh.- dijo Yoh contestando el telefono.

-Hola Yoh, habla tu abuelo, Yohmei.

, ¿ocurrió algo malo?

-No, nada Yoh. Es solo que tu abuela al fin encontró el vestido para Anna. Dice que lo vengan a buscar.

-Si, por supuesto que iremos. Gracias abuelo.

Yoh cortó.

-Len, me podrias prestar tu auto?(N/A: len tiene auto, Yoh sabe manejar XD) -dijo Yoh mirando a su amigo.

-Claro que si, Yoh-dijo Len sonriendo, mientras le lanzaba las llaves.

-ire a buscar a Anna.

Yoh, temiendo seriamente por su hombria, fue y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién se quiere quedar sin ser hombre?-dijo Jun detrás de la puerta.

-Soy Yoh. Anna, el abuelo llamó diciendo que tenemos que ir a buscar tu vestido.

-Bajo enseguida.

Cuando Yoh escucho la voz de Anna, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado en estos momentos que no estuvo con ella.

-Te espero en la entrada-dijo Yoh, sonriendo.

Cuando Anna bajo las escaleras, los demas estaban viendo tele en la sala. Cuando Yoh vio bajar a Anna, se quedo boquiabierto. Anna se habia puesto unos pantalones negros, con una polera manga larga celeste, con un pequeño escote.

-Vamos?-le dijo Anna un poco nerviosa al ver como Yoh la miraba.

-Eeh..si..si vamos.

Yoh abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Anna, cuando esta salio para afuera, Yoh la agarro de la cintura, y acercando su boca al oido de ella, le susurro.

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias…podemos irnos?

-Claro-dijo Yoh

Se subieron al auto, Yoh encendió la radio, se pusieron los cinturones, y partieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, igual quedo larguito. Espero que les guste.<strong>

**El siguiente capitulo sera triste…sera muy triste…creo que ya estan imaginando lo que podria pasar….no? chan chan chaaan**

**Prometo actualizar luego!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan review. Se les agradece de todo corazon. Son los mejores! Los amo! :D**

**Naty Asakura Lee.**


	4. Tragedia

**Hola de nuevo! Prometi actualizar luego, y aquí estoy bueno sigamos. Espero que este capitulo salga bien, puesto que se podria decir que es el momento mas desesperante y bueno de este fanfic.**

**Yoh: pasara algo malo?**

**Naty: un poquito Yoh…**

**Hao: yo se lo qe pasa…**

**Anna: deja de mentir Hao.**

**Naty: ya…puedo seguir?**

**Hao: Annita, annita, vas a sufrir**

**Anna: por que?**

**Naty: Hao callate!**

* * *

><p>Manejaban por la carretera. Yoh se veía muy relajado, era un muy buen conductor. Anna lo miraba de reojo y sonreía. En la radio, Bob Soul cantaba, lo cual hacia que Yoh estuviera aun mas feliz.<p>

-Es emocionante, verdad- Yoh habló, rompiendo el silencio, aunque este no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos, después de todo, nunca se había necesitado muchas palabras entre los dos.

-¿Qué es emocionante?-preguntó Anna, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería Yoh, pero quería que él mismo se lo dijera.

-Esto Annita, tu, yo, juntos en la carretera, dirigiendonos a Izumo, para buscar tu vestido de novia. Que usaras, y te veras hermosa en nuestra boda. Aunque después de todo, no necesitas un traje blanco para verte perfecta.

Anna enrojeció ante este comentario, y mirando otra vez hacia la ventana para ocultar su rostro, respondió

-Baka.

Yoh solo sonrió y siguió manejando. Otra vez, su vista se dirigió a las piernas de Anna, y tragó saliva. Si bien se lucian muchos mas con el vestido, en el pantalón tampoco se veian mal. Yoh empezó a reirse con su tipico "ijijiji"

-Ocurre algo malo?-dijo Anna mientras lo miraba. ¿Por qué diablos Yoh siempre se reía de todo?.

-Ah, no, no es nada – dijo Yoh. Como decirle sin salir seriamente lastimado o mandado a la luna que había estado mirando sus piernas?

Yoh se imaginó a si mismo volando hacia la luna con el unico motor que un gran combo de Annita. Volvió a reirse, pero esta vez tomo la mano de la rubia y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-Solo dos semanas

-Parece que realmente estas ansioso.-dijo Anna mirando cautelosamente a su prometido.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Si he esperado años por este momento.

Anna volvió a enrojecer y se enojó consigo misma. Cuantas veces lo haria esta noche?

Al escuchar las palabras llenas de amor y de verdad en los labios de su prometido, sintió un fuerte deseo de hacerle sentir que ella sentía y deseaba lo mismo. Pero, como nunca había sido muy buena en las palabras, se limito a mover la mano para que Yoh la soltara.

Cuando este al fin soltó la mano la miró con cara de pena, para segundos después sorprenderse al notar la mano de la chica acariciandole la cara. Anna subia y bajaba lentamente por la mejilla de él, hasta llegar a la sien, para después volver a bajar hasta el mentón.

Anna miró a Yoh a los ojos, detectando cierto nerviosismo. No le gusto a Anna sentirlo tan tieso ante la caricia de sus manos, asi que se limito a dejarla caer.

Yoh noto como la mano de Anna caía, con una mezcla de desilusión, tristeza y decepción.

-Annita, no me malinterpretes, mi amor-dijo Yoh mientras sonriendole le movía dos mechones que cubrian su rostro-Si me pongo nervioso ante tu contacto, no es que te rechaze. Es que tú me colocas nervioso.

Anna miró a Yoh. ¿Desde cuando este podía hablar con tanta facilidad, y decirle mi amor y muchas otras cosas más lindas?. Aunque no lo sabía con certeza, y dudaba mucho de que algún día se enterara del verdadero motivo, Anna lo miró, y asintiendo 3 veces rápidamente con la cabeza, hizo un esfuerzo para estirarse hacia el asiento de Yoh, abrazándose al cuello de este y depositando suavemente un beso en la mejilla de él, para después, tan rápido como le fue posible, volver a su asiento y mirar por la ventana la noche oscura.

Y otra vez, se volvieron a callar, para dejar un suave e incluso agradable silencio. Lentamente, comenzó a llover. Yoh deposito su mano en la pierna de Anna, y esta se la tomó, dejando los dedos entrelazados. Para ambos, la mano del otro era suave y cálida. Cada parte del cuerpo en donde se rozaban, era como sentir que estaban quemandose la piel. Era electrizante. Agradable. Magico.

Siempre que Yoh se ponía a pensar en estas cosas, y como el simple tacto de una pequeña parte del cuerpo, como la mano, le provocaba tantas emociones, no podía evitar pensar que se sentiría entonces recorrer, no solo con la mano, sino con toda la piel el cuerpo de la itako.

Al pensar en esto, esta vez él fue el que se enrojeció, pero como Anna miraba por la ventana no se dio cuenta del nerviosismo y coloración del joven.

-Annita, no puedo evitarlo más-dijo Yoh, mientras miraba a su prometida, y esta le devolvía la mirada- Annita, necesito que me digas. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? Anna, quiero saberlo. No quiero sentir que te casas conmigo por obligación. Por favor, Anna, ¿Qué es lo que sientes, por mi?

Anna se quedó congelada. Si estaba esperando el momento perfecto para decirle a Yoh todo lo que sentía por él, y como le correspondía en absolutamente todo, este era. Anna comenzó a temblar, pero estaba segura de que esta vez tenía que hacerlo. Tenía, necesitaba, y quería. Kami, sobre todo quería.

Anna se giró en su asiento, para quedar mirando a Yoh totalmente. Respiró profundamente, dispuesta a hablar.

-Yoh…yo…- Anna iba a hablar. Pero algo la dejó horrorizada, y no pudo continuar.

Mientras miraba a Yoh, para comenzar a hablar, su mirada no pudo evitar desviarse a un rayo de luz. Segundos mas tarde, se dio cuenta que ese rayo de luz venía del espejo retrovisor al lado de Yoh. Comenzó a mirar al espejo, para más tarde pegar un brinco al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera. Con la lluvia, un auto que venía a unos metros de distancia detrás de ellos, había comenzado a resbalar rápidamente. Observó con pánico como el auto iba en direccion hacia ellos.

-Yoh!-gritó Anna mientras apuntaba al espejo.

Yoh agarró el manubrio, tratando de dirigirlo, pero solo pudo sentir como el auto los chocaba por el extremo de atrás izquierdo. El auto donde viajaban los dos comenzó a dar vueltas en circulos. Yoh trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener el control del auto. En ese momento, lamento haber dejado la tabla mortuoria de Amidamaru en la casa. Habia pensado "así estará con Basson, Tokagero y los demás". Ahora lo necesitaba, pero su mayor prioridad en este momento, era poder salir con vida de allí. El y Anna. O más bien, solo Anna. Sabiendo que ella estaría bien, él se iría al otro mundo con la sensación de "misión cumplida"

Cuando el auto al fin paro de dar vueltas, Yoh la miró. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, y además de su cara de miedo, se veía normal.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó Yoh con la respiración agitada.

-Si, y tu?

-Tambien.

Yoh miró por la ventana.

-Por la mier…-Yoh no puedo evitar gritar esto cuando se dio cuenta que, entre tantas vueltas, habían quedado de cara contra el tránsito, y el mismo auto que los había chocado por detrás, ahora venía a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de Yoh.

Este, al darse cuenta que el choque era inminente, le dio la espalda a la puerta, y, antes de sentir el impacto, abrazó a Anna.

**-Te amo, y te protegere hasta el final-** le dijo mientras le olía el cabello. Segundos después, la puerta explotó.

-Yoh!-gritó Anna, un grito desgarrador, desesperado, pero nadie, ni siquiera ella o Yoh, escucharon su grito. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del metal rompiendose y el de los motores gruñendo. Anna lloraba.

Lo ultimo que vio Anna, fue como el auto que los chocaba los arrastraba hacia un árbol, chocando de frente con este.

-Yoh…-murmuró Anna, y girandose para ver a su prometido, lo encontró ensangrentado, con la cabeza en un ángulo doloroso a simple vista. Anna quiso hacer algo, pero ella también estaba debil. Después de ver a Yoh por unos cuantos segundos, Anna se desmayo

* * *

><p>En la pensión En todos estaban sentados viendo tele. Yoh y Anna habían dicho que regresarían mañana en la noche, así que todos decidieron quedarse aún más tiempo.<p>

Horo-Horo y Len jugaban play station (N/A: Después de tantos años, Yoh y Anna compraron cosas para darse ciertos lujos ) ganando el chino, para la rabia del Usui.

Pilika y Tamao hojeaban juntas una revista de moda. Jun Tao estaba viendo tele, en La misma posición que siempre lo hacia Anna. Fausto y Eliza ya no estaban, se habían ido ese mismo día, diciendo que volverían lo antes posible. Chocolove estaba observando atentamente el juego de Horo y Len. Manta estaba haciendo una tarea mandada por su escuela nocturna. Y Hao, estaba serio mirando por la ventana.

De repente, Hao comenzó a gemir y a revolcarse por el piso.

-HAO!-gritaron todos con pánico.

Hao no paraba de gritar de dolor, darse vueltas y convulsionarse casi como un poseido.

-Rápido traigan agua!-grito Len tratando de mantener el control.

-No, no chamaquillo! – grito Chocolove- si traen agua su espíritu se apag…

Chocolove ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, ya que un combo de Horo Horo lo calló antes de continuar. Tamao llego rápidamente con un plato con agua y un paño, el cual mojó, y tratando de pelear contra las convulsiones del amo del fuego, colocaba en su cara para que se calmara. Pilika apareció con un paño y hielo para el gran chichón que ahora tenia Chocolove.

-Solo a mi me pasan estas burradas-dijo Chocolove llorando.

Ya nadie estaba pendiente de Chocolove, excepto Pilika. Los demás ayudaban a mover a Hao al sillón. De repente, vieron como comenzaba a salir sangre desde el cuello de este, pero Hao ya se controlaba, conciente y con los ojos abiertos.

-Uff, un arranque de debilidad- Dijo Hao mientras se sacaba el paño mojado de la frente y lo usaba para parar la hemorragia.

-Hao, ¿que fue eso? –pregunto Manta con miedo.

-Eso, mi querido Tanma, no es bueno-dijo Hao, y poniéndose muy serio, agregó- esto solo me pasó una vez, pero en condiciones menores. Cuando Yoh regresó a la vida. Creo que es algo tipico entre hermanos gemelos, sentir el dolor, el miedo, e incluso la rabia del hermano. Era como sentir que me estaba partiendo por dentro, y me empezo a sangrar el pecho, pero detuve la hemorragia en pleno combate-Hao suspiró, preparandose mentalmente para lo que seguía- Muchachos…creo que algo, algo grave, les pasó a Yoh y Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, les dije que sería triste. Hay me gusto mucho este capitulo *-* una perfecta mezcla de romance, desesperación, tragedia y al final amor de hermanos 3 me gusto.<strong>

**Hao: yo no lo amo ¬¬**

**Yoh: si Haito, si me amas!**

**Hao: callate Yoh!**

**Naty: callense los dos.**

**Bueno, el capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero decidí dejar el resto pa la siguiente publicación. No les prometo actualizar luego. Con suerte yo creo que estaré de vuelta aquí el día Lunes…lo siento. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review!**

**PD: dedicar la parte de Chocolove en honor a DjPuma13G. porque es tu morenazo :3 **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y tambien a KeikoAsakura por los consejos de cómo escribir. =)  
><strong>

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas, ideas para el fanfic, y posibles parejas.**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Naty Asakura Lee **


	5. Sueños vs Realidad

**He vuelto! He vuelto! He vuelto! No me odien por favor! Ya estoy de regreso!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! :D son lo que me llena todos los dias, en serio.**

**Bueno, con respecto a las preguntas ¿Yoh murio? Descubranlo en este capitulo :3 Aprovecho tambien de promocionar mi nuevo songfic xD "love the way you lie" de Hao x Anna…la pareja menos comun en mi. Pero bueno….**

**Anna: fue una tortura ese fic ¬¬**

**Hao: a mi me gusto :3**

**Yoh: callate Hao ¬¬**

**Naty: Anna…Yoh…ustedes no deberian poder hablar..estan heridos…**

**Yoh y Anna: -_-**

**Naty: lo siento :3**

**Hao: Já! Gane.**

* * *

><p>Anna despertó. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le ardía. Sentía frío en la espalda. Sentía algo cálido corriendo por su mejilla. Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos. Ruidos de sirenas, ambulancias. Vio la noche sin estrellas que se cernía sobre ella. No entendía nada. Y de repente, todo volvió a tener sentido. Recordó el choque, recordó las últimas palabras que le había susurrado su prometido. Recordó el ruido del metal quebrándose.<p>

-Yoh…Yoh-murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Anna despertó.

Esa voz…esa voz…era demasiado conocida. ¿Len Tao?

-Hola Anna-unos cabellos verdes le taparon la visión del cielo, y una sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Jun?... ¿Qué…qué paso? ¿Dónde…dónde esta…Yoh?-preguntó Anna, sintiendo como le dolía cada minima palabra.

-Shh, no hagas esfuerzo, pequeña. Tú e Yoh tuvieron un accidente, chocaron contra un auto dos veces, para después chocar con un árbol. Yoh se acaba de ir en esa ambulancia…descuida, ya viene una para ti.

-Jun… ¿cómo esta Yoh?-Anna preguntó nerviosa, temiendo lo peor, pero al ver la cara triste de Jun, tuvo ganas de llorar.

-Él…él esta grave, Anna. Por eso se lo llevaron a él primero… ¿Anna? Anna!

Jun no pudo seguir hablando. Anna se había desmayado en cuanto había escuchado la palabra "grave"

* * *

><p>Y en su subconsciente, comenzó a divagar. Yoh…Yoh…grave. Yoh se estaba muriendo. Y era por culpa de ella. Se imaginó a Yoh. En una camilla, en una ambulancia. Con dos doctores sobre él. Uno dándole cargas eléctricas, para ver si despertaba. El otro cargando la maquina, mientras el doctor 1 gritaba "despejen, despejen".<p>

En el último momento antes del choque, Yoh la había abrazado, la había cuidado. Abrazándola mientras le decía…

_-Te amo, y te protegeré hasta el final_

Idiota. Todo el mundo sabía que la vida de Yoh valía mucho más que su vida propia. Y no era muy complejo el porque. Simplemente, porque la vida de Anna, era Yoh. Por tanto, sin Yoh, Anna ya estaba muerta.

Por tanto, el sacrificio de Yoh fue estupido. Porque al hacerlo. No solo se mató a él. Los mató a los dos.

Anna estaba caminando por su mente. Estaba vestida con su vestido negro de siempre, llevaba el pañuelo rojo en su mano, y su rosario al cuello.

Recorría recuerdos, momentos, sueños y pensamientos.

Algunos estaban en forma de fotografías, otros, en forma de espejos rotos. (N/A: se que esto es muy "Omokage" pero no me resisti :3 )

Anna se agachó, y recogió el primer fragmento de vidrio que estuvo a su alcanze. Comenzó a verlo, para sentir como poco a poco, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

En el reflejo, se veia a si misma, esperando a Yoh en la escalera.

_-¿Pasa algo malo? – le dijo Yoh sonriendo._

_-Se me olvidó decirte algo-Le contestaba ella mirando hacia el frente. _

_-¿Qué cosa? – le decía él, sonriendo._

_-Felicitaciones por haber pasado la prueba-decía ella mientras lo miraba._

_-Muchas gracias, Anna.- decía él, sonriendo solo como él sabía hacerlo._

Anna reconoció ese recuerdo. Era cuando Yoh estaba participando en el torneo de shamanes. La noche que hicieron una cena para celebrarlo. Estaban todos, y todos felicitaron a Yoh. Incluso la misma Tamao. Pero ella no. Había preferido hacerlo después. En privado.

Siguió caminando, hasta que se topó esta vez con una foto. En ella, se veía otra vez a si misma, entrando a la pieza de Yoh.

_-¿Te vas a la cama sin decirme buenas noches? Toma, aquí tienes tu traje de batalla, y la comida que te mandó tu abuelo.- cerró la puerta de Yoh de un portazo, y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos de la pensión. _

_-Yoh…mañana te vas a America. Pero debo estar tranquila. Incluso yo misma le dije a Tamao que lo estuviera. Pero a nadie…a nadie le duele más tu partida que a mi. _

_Anna se armó de valor, y entró otra vez a la pieza de Yoh._

_-Por esta noche…¿puedo dormir contigo?-le había dicho sonrojada mirando hacia el futón, en donde su prometido descansaba, dandole la espalda._

_-Si…_

_Recordó como con timidez se había acostado al lado del castaño._

_-Buenas noches, Yoh.-Anna cerró los ojos, para segundos después, sentir como el castaño se daba vuelta sobre si mismo, y abrazandola por la espalda, murmuraba._

_-Buenas noches, Annita._

Antes de que Yoh se fuera a America, Anna le había pedido dormir con él una noche. Nunca olvidaría esa noche…Si bien estaba angustiada, porque existía la posibilidad de que Yoh no volviera, al sentir el cuerpo de él tan cerca del de ella. La respiración de Yoh en su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas, todo era tan…Perfecto. Esa noche durmió tranquila, como no había dormido en mucho tiempo.

Ella misma se había encargado de despertar a Yoh, pero cuando este entró a su pieza después de salir de la ducha, Anna ya no estaba ahí. Tampoco fue a despedirlo. Pero a él, eso no le molestó. Después de todo, se habían despedido la noche anterior.

Anna tomó otro recuerdo. Y comenzó a observarlo, sonriendo.

_-Bienvenido. Llegas tarde, Yoh_

_-Ah, si. Es que…no sabía que comprar._

"_¿No se estrenaba hoy el nuevo disco de Bob?"-había pensado la itako._

_-Toma, tu canción favorita, "Ringo Urami". Ya que la cantas siempre, pensé que quizás quisieras el disco. Lo habias estado buscando desde hace tiempo, eh?_

_La sonrisa del castaño era algo totalmente digno de admirar en ese momento._

_-Ah, ese disco. Ya lo habia comprado _

Anna sonrió, y comenzó a mirar rápidamente los recuerdos a sus pies.

_La muerte de Yoh._

_La resurrección de Yoh._

_Ella e Yoh en el puente. _

_Ella e Yoh en año nuevo, peleando por si ganaria Bob Soul o Ringo Urami._

_Cuando los abuelos le anunciaron la boda_

_Cuando se conocieron._

_Cuando ella lo encontró en el hospital con Manta y Amidamaru._

…

En fin…eran demasiados recuerdos.

Anna se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta, que todos tenían algo de hermoso. Cada uno era diferente, pero todos en cierta parte, demostraban el amor mutuo que se tenían.

-Y ahora Yoh esta…

-Funga Fufu, Funga Fufu, Funga fufu…

Anna escuchaba ese sonido…tan familiar. Comenzó a correr hacia donde escuchaba eso. Cuando se cansó de correr, se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire. Al parecer, su mente era más grande de lo que ella misma creía.

-Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu.

-Yoh!-gritó Anna. Y entonces lo vió.

Yoh Asakura estaba sentado, intacto, al lado de un montón de fotos y vidrios. En su mano, una naranja se deslizaba mientras él murmuraba su ritual.

-Funga fufu funga fufu funga fufu

-Yoh?-preguntó la Itako, acercandose temblorosa. Asakura Menor levantó la mirada.

-Hola Annita! – Anna no podía creerlo. Era él. Era el mismo. Era Yoh.

Anna no pudó evitarlo, y corriendo hacia Yoh, se abalanzo en sus brazos.

-¿Annita? ¿estas bien?

-Crei…crei que te habia perdido, Yoh.

Yoh lanzó un suspiro, parecía cansado.

-Ay Annita. No, no me has perdido. Aquí estoy-dijo Yoh sonriendo-Aquí estoy, contigo. Pero estamos en tu mente, Annita. Y en la mente, cada uno es libre de estar con la persona que desea estar. Sobre todo si estas en la sección de tus deseos y sueños.

Al escuchar eso, Anna se sobresaltó, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. El primer vidrió que vio, era ella e Yoh casandose. Se veían tan radiantes y felices. Ella usaba un vestido blanco precioso, y su pelo estaba suelto y ondulado. Yoh estaba vestido entero de blanco. Parecía un ángel. Bueno, entero de blanco, a excepción de la corbata naranja que tenía.

El segundo vidrio que vio, era ella e Yoh…después de la boda. Anna se sonrojó y corrió su mirada de ahí. "Yoh" sonrió al ver como hacia esto.

-Yo tambien deseo eso, ¿sabes?.

El tercer vidrio, era ella embarazada. Yoh salia abrazando la guatita de su esposa, y Anna sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado. Este sueño era infinitamente hermoso.

-Nada de esto se cumplirá- dijo Anna mirando a Yoh.

-Si quieres que se cumplan, creo que primero debes despertar.

-¿Despertar?

-Anna, estas inconsciente. Nadie entra a su mente- dijo Yoh sonriendo- Por favor, despierta. Hay gente que te esta esperando. Quieren que vuelvas.

Anna asintió. Pero tenía miedo de volver.

-¿Yoh?

-¿Si, Annita.?

-Si despierto ahora…¿tú estaras ahí?

Yoh sonrió, y acercandose a ella, la abrazó.

-Ni yo, ni el Yoh "real" te dejaremos nunca.

-Gracias…

* * *

><p>Anna abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vió, fue una habitación blanca, una tele, y una mesita llena de remedios, jeringas, y cosas de ese estilo. No le costó mucho adivinar donde estaba: Un hospital. Había despertado.<p>

Sentía el roce de las sabanas con su piel. Le ardía. El mas minimo roce le dolía.

Vio su mano. Estaba conectada a una serie de cables, y estos, a su vez, a una serie de maquinitas que hacían ruidos insoportables.

Anna se quedo mirando durante un buen tiempo su ritmo cardiaco. Parecia estable e incluso bien. Sube. Baja. Sube. Baja. Sube. Baja….

-Vaya señorita Kyouyama, ya despertó.

Anna se sobresalto. No se había fijado que no estaba sola. Al lado de la tele unos cuantos metros más al lado derecho, había una silla. Una enfermera, de unos cuantos 40 y tantos, la miraba sonriendole. Tenía una cara tan maternal y comprensiva. A Anna le agradó enseguida.

-Hola…-dijo Anna.

-Hola Señorita, Yo soy la enfermera Margarot, puedes decirme Marg.

-¿Cómo…cómo esta él?

La enfermera se sobresaltó, pero tratando de parecer tranquila, le contestó.

-Su acompañante, ¿el joven Yoh Asakura?

-Si…

-Él esta bien, pero esta en otra habitación. Ustedes fueron muy afortunados, sobre todo usted Señorita. Usted salió casi ilesa. Él esta en una sala más especializada, Señorita.

Anna se dio vuelta en la cama, sin siquiera volver a mirarla. Comenzó a creer que la enfermera se parecía mucho a Bason con Len "Señorito, Señorito, Señorito"

-A, apropósito, Señorita, hay gente que quiere verla.

Anna se quedo de piedra. ¿Quién podria ser?

-Diganles que pasen…Usted podría salir, por favor.

-Bueno Señorita. Si la presencia de ellos la molestan, toque el boton rojo al lado de su cama.

Anna miró el boton. Que practico

-Muchas gracias.

Anna se sorprendió. Entrando, venían Manta, Len, Lyserg, Horo-Horo , Ryu, Jun , Tamao , Pilika, Chocolove, Hao, Kino y Yohmei.

-Yo…yo…lo siento-dijo Anna mientras dirigía su mirada a las sabanas.

Todos se quedaron callados…era tan difícil hablar en un momento asi. Todos, menos uno.

-Fu, nadie te hecha la culpa de nada, cuñadita-Dijo Hao Asakura.

Anna levantó la mirada. Todos le sonreían, ninguno se veía enojado, o desilusionado de ella. Todos se veían mas bien, aliviados, de que Anna estuviera viva.

Poco a poco, todos se acercaron, la abrazaron, le preguntaron como se sentía…

-¿Viste la luz blanca al final del tunel?-preguntó Chocolove, para recibir un bastonazo de Kino.

Todos estuvieron bastante rato con ella, y poco a poco, se empezaron a despedir.

Al final, solo quedaron Anna, Manta y Hao.

-Manta-habló Anna de repente-¿Cómo esta Yoh?

Manta y Hao se dirigieron una mirada de pánico.

-¿La…la enfermera no te lo dijo?-le preguntó Hao.

-No…¿decirme que cosa?-pregunto Anna, la cual ya sentía que la ansiedad y los nerviosismos se empezaban a apoderar poco a poco de ella.

Manta suspiró.

-Anna…el accidente fue grave. Fue un impacto fuerte. Uno de los mayores quizas en esa carretera.

-Quizas el mayor-Apoyo Hao.

-La cosa es, Anna, que Yoh esta más grave que tú.

Anna no aguantaba más todo este misterio, y agarrando a Manta del cuello de la camisa, gritó.

-Dime cómo esta Yoh o te olvidas de este mundo, Manta Oyamada!

Manta estaba palido, y no le salian las palabras.

-Anna, tu prometido, mi hermano, y el mejor amigo de Tanma, esta grave.

Anna soltó a Manta y miró al amo del fuego, enfurecida.

-Eso ya lo se, idiota! Quieres decirme ¿Qué mi*rda tiene Yoh?

-Anna, Yoh esta en coma. –completo él, mirando a Anna a los ojos. Por primera vez, Anna se dio cuenta que los ojos de Hao estaban brillantes y rojos. Había estado llorando.

-¿En…coma?

Yoh. Yoh. Yoh…en coma. el coma, enfermedad que afectaba al cuerpo, haciendo que este se quedara dormido…literalmente, era estar muerto en vida. Muerto, pero con el corazon latiendo. Pero no hablaba, no escuchaba, no reaccionaba…

Yoh…Yoh estaba muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien! Por favor no me odien!<strong>

**Ya se que me quedo muy triste, se me salieron unas cuantas lagrimitas…snif…**

**¿Qué pasara ahora? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Porfa dejen reviews!**

**Los amooo!**

**Naty Asakura Lee**


	6. Recuerdos de Hermanos

**Aquí estoy! Creo que es la actualizacion mas reciente que he tenido y en menos tiempo. Estoy feliz, porque este fanfic para ser el primero largo igual ha tenido mucha trayectoria, y agradecer a todos los que han estado conmigo desde el comienzo. En verdad sus reviews valen oro. Con todas las preguntas que me han hecho, solo recordarles que este es un Yoh x Anna….no se si entienden el palo :3 **

**Bueno…sigamos :D**

* * *

><p>-Si, Anna. En coma – dijo Hao mirando a la rubia.<p>

Anna no dijo nada. Solo se limito a mirar las sabanas…las sabanas. Solo las sabanas. Pero realmente lo que hacia, no era mirar. Estaba perdida. Yoh estaba…Yoh estaba muerto.

Anna trató de respirar, pero no podía. Poco a poco, sintió como el pecho se le comprimía, hasta cerrarse, hasta comenzar poco a poco a ahogarla. Sin Yoh…ella no tenía vida. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo, si él ahora estaba muerto?

Le dolía la espalda, el pecho, las costillas…todo. Todo lo sentía a punto de romperse. Todo en cualquier momento se quebraría. Sin Yoh, ya nada le importaba.

Y ahí, Anna lo comprendió. A veces, Anna a escondidas agarraba las novelas romanticas de Tamao. Anna sentía todas las cosas del amor por Yoh. Las mariposas, los vuelcos de estomago, el ardor en la nuca, el ardor en cada parte del piel que él tocaba, los escalofrios cuando la abrazaba. Todo. Pero al momento de llegar en la novela, a la parte que se separaban, y la protagonista sufría, Anna lo interpretaba todo como meramente sicologico. Ahora se daba cuenta que no. Era fisico. El dolor, el dolor por amor, era lo más fisico y angustiante que Anna había sentido. Sobre todo si ese dolor, era producido por la muerte de la persona amada. Yoh…Yoh no regresaría a su lado. No se casarían. No serían matrimonio. No tendrían hijos. No estarían toda su vida juntos. No morirían juntos. Porque él, por protegerla a ella, había decidido morir antes.

-Anna…-trató de hablar Manta, pero Hao le hizo una seña en la mano, como queriendo decirle "dejala que lo asimile"

-Quiero verlo. –dijo la rubia, cortante y decidida.

-Anna, no creo que sea buena idea…-trató de hablar Hao.

-Por la mi*rda Hao! Exijo verlo! – gritó la rubia, al borde del colapso.

-Anna, no es conveniente en tu estado-Manta se acercó a la cama, para tratar de hacer entender a la rubia.

-Manta, por Kami, mirame! Estoy bien! – La rubia tomo aire, y continuo- exijo verlo.

-No, Anna.

Anna se giró hacia la puerta. Fausto venía entrando con Eliza.

-Fausto-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Manta, Hao, por favor dejenme solo con Anna-pidió Fausto mientras entraba con un maletín.

Manta obedeció en seguida, Hao resopló, y mirando a Anna sonrió.

-Estaré afuera. Si me necesitas solo grita algo asi como "Fausto me quiere matar"

Anna no le respondió. No estaba de humor para chistes.

Lo que no comprendió, es que Hao tampoco estaba para chistes, solo había dicho lo que había dicho por un intento de relajarse.

Cuando Manta y Hao salieron, se sentaron en el pasillo, cada uno en una pared, mirandose de frente..

-¿Cómo la vez? – le preguntó Manta mirando al amo del fuego.

-Esta mal, como todos. ¿Qué esperabas? Que estuviera saltando de la felicidad? Yoh esta muerto!

-Eso es mentira! Puede despertar del coma!-gritaba Manta, al cual poco a poco los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

Hao iba a responderle, pero prefirió quedarse callado y mirar por el pasillo. Veía enfermeras y doctores ir y venir, entrando, saliendo, de diferentes piezas. Camillas con gente. Camillas vacias.

-Que frágil es la humanidad-murmuró Hao, para que solo el mismo se escuchara.

Hao comenzó a pensar en su hermano…era imposible que Yoh estuviera muerto. Su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, pero su mente se lo gritaba.

***Flashback***

Yoh Asakura, de aproximadamente, 4 años, esta tratando de poseer un espíritu del abuelo con una hoja de árbol. Yohmei se fue a comprar. Le dijo que cuando volviera, quería ver esa hoja como un espíritu.

Pero el joven shaman no lo lograba. Ni siquiera creía que fuera capaz de lograrlo..

-Ay que cansancio!-gritó Yoh tirandose al piso, casi medio muerto- estoy seguro que no herede los poderes de la familia.

-Que poca fe te tienes, hermanito.

Yoh se sobresaltó, y poniéndose en una, muy improvisada, posición de "en guardia" miro hacia el bloque de piedras.

Un niño, como de su misma edad, lo miraba. Este tenía el pelo más largo. "Parece niña" pensó Yoh. El chico misterioso vestía una capa azul, con estrellas doradas. Yoh se quedo mirandolo un largo rato. ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a él?

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy tú.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-La respuesta de lo que es, ha de ser, y ha sido.

-Que palabras más complicadas usas…

-Aja.

Hao Asakura, sin haberse presentado se acercó a su hermano y se sentó en el piso, al lado de él. Yoh lo imitó.

-¿Me vas a decir como te llamas?

-Hao…

-Mucho gusto Hao! Yo soy Yoh- Yoh le mostró su tipica sonrisa. Desde pequeño ya sabía hacerla.

-Que sonriente eres-dijo Hao poniendo una sonrisa de lado.

-Mi mamá dice que siempre hay que sonreir. Tu sonrisa puede iluminar el día de alguien.

_-Tal vez tu sonrisa si ilumine mi día-_pensó el Asakura mayor sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿tienes problemas con eso?- preguntó Hao mientras le apuntaba la hoja de árbol a Yoh.

-No se poseerla.

-¿te ayudo?

-¿Eres shaman?-preguntó Yoh, sorprendido.

-Si, creo que algo asi-dijo Hao, el cual estaba fingiendo hacerse el despistado- Te ayudo.

Yoh le mostró a Hao como lo hacia. Hao se reía al ver al pequeño castaño entrecerrando los ojos, arrugando la frente, y apretando todos los músculos.

-Parece como si quisieras ir al baño! – Hao se comenzó a reír aun más.

-Ja, ja ja, que chistoso- Yoh fulminó a su hermano con la mirada-¿Me ayudaras o no?.

-Si, si-dijo Hao mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para parar la risa.

Hao se puso al lado de Yoh. Le enseño una pose más digna. Le dijo que no por arrugarse y apretarse más poseeria al espíritu mejor. Y entonces…BUM

-Lo logre! Lo logre!-Yoh saltaba como un conejo al ver al espíritu moverse en la hoja.

Hao sonreía. Yoh lo miró.

-Muchas gracias Hao….

Hao sonrío, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-TE PILLE! –dijo Yoh mientras saltaba encima de su hermano.

-YOOH!-gritó Hao sorprendido

Y asi, juntos comenzaron una serie de juegos. Pinta, escondidas, volteretas, quien da mas vueltas sin marearse…

-Oye Hao-dijo Yoh mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa, Yoh?

-¿Por qué nos parecemos tanto…?

-Somos hermanos gemelos-dijo Hao, el cual ya empezaba a sentir que estaba hablando más de la cuenta…

-Ahh…y eso que es?

-No sabes lo que es ser gemelos? –dijo Hao sorprendido.

-Emmm…no.

-Pff…es cuando mamá queda embarazada y queda esperando dos bebes en vez de uno. Nacen juntos, y se parecen. Hermanos gemelos.

-Ahh…pero Hao…si eres mi hermano…¿Por qué no te has criado conmigo?

-Es una larga historia, Yoh. Y es un poco complicada.

-Cuentame, puedes contarme.-decia Yoh sonriendo.

-Bueno, nosotros…-Hao iba a comenzar a hablar…pero se puso pálido, y saltó hacia la pared de piedras que separaba la casa de Yohmei, con el jardin exterior.

-Hey! Espera! No me has dicho!

-Descuida, vendré a verte otras veces…E Yoh…

-Si?

-No le cuentes de mi a nadie, ¿bueno? Un secreto de hermanos.

-Si Hao! –dijo Yoh sonriendo-volvere a verte?

-Si…-Hao saltó la pandereta, para desaparecer de la vista de Yoh.

-Yoh! Yoh-dijo Yohmei entrando al jardín- ¿Cómo te fue con la hoja?

Yoh sonrió.

-Ven abuelo, te muestro.

Mientras Yoh le mostraba al abuelo su avance, Hao sonreía, escondido en la muralla.

-Nos veremos pronto, Hermanito.

Después de eso, Hao visitó a Yoh 2 veces más, y a la edad de 6 años dejó de ir a verlo. Con el tiempo, Yoh se olvidó de él. Hasta que a la edad de 13 años…se volvieron a encontrar.

***Fin Flashback***

Hao suspiró. Sin duda, recordar eso no le había hecho bien. Ahora se sentía peor.

Minutos más tarde, Fausto salió de la pieza de Anna.

-Fausto, ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Manta, parandose.

-No presenta shocks, ni nada asi. Solo…solo esta con pena-Fausto suspiró-como todos.

-La pena de Anna es peor-dijo Hao-Ella se iba a casar con Yoh…ellos dos, nunca se dijeron lo que sentían, siendo que todo el mundo nos dabamos cuenta.

Manta, Hao y Fausto bajaron la mirada.

-Fausto…¿Yoh despertará?-pregunto Hao.

-No lo se. El accidente fue grave, afectando la zona encefalo craneal de Yoh…justo en los nervios. Pero también esta la ventaja, de que Yoh es un shaman. Es muy fuerte…hay que esperar.

Fausto les sonrió con pesar, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Eliza iba detrás de él.

Manta miro a Hao.

-Entrare. Me despedire de Anna…¿me acompañas?

-No. Yo después hablaré con ella…adelantate…Manta.

A Manta le sorprendió que Hao lo llamara por su nombre. Movió la puerta con suavidad, entrando, mentalizandose, para ver a Anna…

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon! Se que es demasiado corto D: DEMASIADO. Pero les juro que iba a seguir, pero mi mamá me esta pidiendo que ordene y haga mil cosas, y les prometo que este capitulo iba a ser mejor *lloro*<strong>

**El siguiente sera bueno lo prometo**

**PERDON D:**

**Naty Asakura Lee**


	7. Gracias Manta y Hao

**Capitulo 7: Gracias…Manta y Hao.**

**Hola! Guau no me pueden maatar, he actualizado bastante luego, asi que sean felices junto conmigo.**

**Ojala les guste este capitulo. **

**Ya, comenzemos.**

* * *

><p>Manta entró a la habitación, y dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de la rubia. Anna miraba hacia la ventana, con una expresión ida y ausente. Manta no pudo evitar sentir pena. Después de todo, no solo Anna, todos estaban destrozados con la noticia del coma de Yoh.<p>

Manta se acercó hacia la silla y acercando esta hacia la cama, se sentó y miró a Kyouyama.

-Anna, mirame-le había dicho el chico, serio.

-¿Qué quieres, enano?-dijo Anna sin desviar su mirada de la ventana.

-quiero conversar contigo-Manta suspiró, nunca era facil para él hablar con mujeres, sobre todo con chicas tan serias como esta itako-Quiero que sepas que no estas sola.

Anna lo miró, con un nuevo interés.

-Todos queremos mucho a Yoh, Anna. Y también sé que nadie debe quererlo y extrañarlo más que tú. Pero también debes recordar que Yoh es un shaman muy fuerte y poderoso. Él despertara de esto, lo se. Y mientras él esta inconsciente, todos estaremos aquí. Contigo. Apoyandote. Esperando por él y cuidandote para que te mejores de este tragico episodio. Estamos con él y contigo. Somos los amigos de los dos, Anna.

Las palabras del pequeño envolvieron a la chica en un suave y calido calor. Ya no se sentía tan mal. Era aliviante, en cierta parte, sentir que el peso y la pena del accidente, no lo llevaba sola. Estaba acompañada. Mucha gente estaba con ella. Si, si tenía amigos. Anna se sentía feliz, y a pesar de ser poco común en ella, sonrió al rubio.

-Muchas gracias Manta. Me gustaría que todo lo que dices fuera cierto.

Manta la miró, no comprendía con exactitud las palabras de la chica.

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo él, mientras se acomodaba en la silla, para quedar más cerca de la chica.

-es agradable saber que me dijiste que no estoy sola, que te tengo a ti y a los demás. Pero…pero yo no creo que Yoh vaya a despertar.

Manta la miró, sorprendido.

-Tu siempre le tuviste una fe increible a Yoh. Incluso en los peores momentos, estuviste calmada diciendo que confiabas en él y que sabías que se convertiría en Shaman King-Manta la miró, con una mezcla de incertidumbre y pena.

-¿Dónde quedo esa fe, Anna?.

Anna agachó la cabeza. Esa fe no se había perdido. Sería imposible que se perdiera. Amaba mucho a Yoh para no tener esperanzas puestas en él…pero…

-Manta, eso fue un accidente automovilístico. No es lo mismo que una pelea. Nunca había quedado en coma. Sin importar la pelea. A lo mas, inconsciente con una pelea con Len. Pero nada mas!

-Permiteme recordarte, aunque sea doloroso para los dos, que Yoh murió contra Hao.

Anna se quedó callada, mirando las sabanas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que le dijo a Hao, cuando volvió?-dijo Manta buscando los ojos de la chica.

-Si…

***Flashback***(N/A: basado en el capitulo 63 de Shaman King)

_-No puede ser-Hao miraba con rabia al piso, con un notable dolor._

_Anna y los demás se dieron vuelta, para ver, como poco a poco, el cuerpo de Yoh se volvía a levantar de la muerte._

_Cuando Yoh estuvo totalmente en pie, con una sonrisa, de tranquilidad y sabiduria, miro a Anna._

_-Yoh…-dijo la chica, sin poder creérselo._

_-Hola-dijo Yoh, cerrando los ojos con su sonrisa._

_-Ahora, continuemos donde nos habíamos quedado. Hao-dijo Yoh._

_-Amidamaru!-gritó el Asakura menor._

_-Si!-decía el fiel espíritu, colocándose al lado de su amo._

_-Gracias por haberme ayudado-dijo el chico,, mirando a su samurai._

_-Amo Yoh…-dijo él con los ojos brillantes. _

_-Yoh…-_

_Una Anna, con pasos firmes y la mirada en el piso, se acercó a Yoh, y le coloco los audífonos naranjas que ella había traído consigo desde la muerte de él._

_-Bienvenido._

_-Ah, si, gracias.-el castaño, con un leve sonrojeo, le sonrío._

_-Ahora, continuemos._

_Yoh se lanzó contra el espíritu del fuego, para golpear con su espada en el brazo de este, mientras el espíritu lo detenía, defendiendo a su amo, Hao._

_-¿Cómo lograste regresar a este mundo?-la rabia y la ira de Hao se lanzaba por cada poro de su piel.- Esto es inaudito! Totalmente absurdo!_

_-Lo logre porque pertenezco a este lugar-Yoh sonrió, y mirando rápidamente a sus amigos, agregó-Mi lugar es estar con ellos! Por eso, por eso me encuentro de regreso en este mundo._

_Yoh y los demás comenzaron a pelear, mientras Horo Horo, y Ryu hacian bromas, diciendole a Yoh que Ryu era un hipocrita, Horo un mentiroso, Yoh solo se reía._

_-En realidad…no interesa que metodo utilizo para volver a nuestro lado-pensaba Anna, apoyada en uno de los tótems mirando la pelea-No interesa_

***Fin Flashback***

-Él lo sabe, Anna. Él sabe que pertenece a este lugar. Él regresara…

-Manta…

-Anna, Yoh regresó de la muerte. Si despertará de un coma.

Anna se quedó callada, mirando a Manta.

-Muchas gracias Manta, por estar acá.-le dijo la rubia, mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-De nada-el chico sonrió-Vendré a verlos todos los días. Pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Anna lo miró, no tenía ganas de quedarse sola.

-Yo te acompañaré, descuida.-Hao entró, había estado todo el rato apoyado en la puerta, escuchando.

-Es de mala educación oir conversaciones ajenas-le dijo Manta con el ceño fruncido.

Hao solo sonrió, y entrando a la habitación se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando por ella. Manta suspiró.

-Te prometo Anna, no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola con este-Manta le guiño un ojo, en señal que estaba bromeando-Mañana regreso.

-Adios, Tanma.

Manta suspiró. Las cosas no han cambiado a pesar de todo.

-Adios, Hao. Nos vemos, Anna-Oyamada salió de la habitación.

Ambos esperaron que Manta se fuera.

Hao…-Anna comenzó a hablar. Tenía muchas preguntas para el amo del fuego.

-¿Si?-Hao se mantuvo en la ventana, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía cansado.

-¿Crees…crees que Yoh regrese?

-No lo se, Anna. El accidente fue grave. Y…aunque Yoh volviera, volvería con secuelas.

-¿Secuelas?

-Secuelas permanentes –dijo Hao, abriendo los ojos-Yoh puede regresar. Pero quizas, quedando parapléjico, o con problemas mentales…Anna-Hao hizo una pausa, tomando aire- Para ver al siempre feliz, Yoh Asakura, postrado en una silla de ruedas de por vida, no se si para eso valiera la pena que regresara.

Anna bajó la mirada. Hao tenía razón. No había pensado en las secuelas que podría traer el accidente en el cuerpo de Yoh.

-Aun asi, con secuelas, con lo que fuera, yo estaría con él-dijo Anna mirando a Hao a los ojos.

-Pfff, eso no se discute, Anna. Se apoyarían en el otro, eso esta más que claro-Hao bajó la mirada-Lo que yo digo, es que si Yoh sería feliz viviendo de esa manera.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir rabia e impotencia. Hao tenía razón. Demonios! La tenía. Pero…pero Anna no quería perder a Yoh. Aunque fuera egoísta, prefería tenerlo a su lado, tal vez con secuelas, pero a su lado.

-No sería vida, para alguien tan vivo y energico como él.

Anna miró a Hao. Hace rato que quería hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez…-comenzó la chica rubia, un poco asustada por la pregunta- alguna vez quisiste a Yoh?

Hao se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Pff…Anna, me extraña que me preguntes eso.

La chica lo miró.

-Por supuesto que si. Si no fuera asi, tal vez en este momento, estaría en otro lugar, celebrando el coma de Yoh-Hao suspiró-Pero aquí estoy, esperando. No creo que mi hermano despierte, aunque yo soy el gemelo mas fuerte, dudo incluso que yo despertaría después de semejante accidente.

Anna cerró los ojos, le dolía demasiado pensar en el accidente.

-Pero esperaré aquí, Anna. Hasta que me digan que Yoh despertó, lo cual sería casi milagroso, o hasta que me digan que ya no hay solución y tenemos que decidir matar a Yoh. Así de difícil es.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. La misma enfermera, Marg, entraba con una bandeja de comida para Anna: arroz, vetarraga cocida, y jalea. Tanto Hao como Anna miraron la comida con cara de "Por Kami, a eso lo llaman cena?"

-Buenas noches señorita Kyouyama, joven Asakura.- La enfermera acercó una mesa con sillas a la cama de Anna, y subiendo la altura, depositó la comida ahí.

-Le tengo unas buenas noticias, Señorita-La enfermera sonreía. Anna aun no creía que la enfermera no se dignara a contarle como estaba Yoh-Hablé con su doctor a cargo, en unos días más la darán de alta, asi que más le vale que coma arto para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Y mirando a Hao, continuó.

-Joven Asakura, el comedor esta en el piso 3 del edificio, ahí puede ir, tenemos buen menú esta noche.

-Muchas gracias, veré si bajo.

-De acuerdo, que descanse, señorita Kyouyama.

La enfermera le hizo una seña a Hao para que se acercara.

-Debería dejarla descansar, debe estar agotada-le dijo la enfermera.

-Bueno. Hablaré con ella ahora e ire a comer.

La enfermera salió de la habitación. Hao se sentó a los pies de Anna.

-¿Qué clase de comida es esto?-le dijo Anna, apuntando despectivamente al plato.

-Comida "de enfermo" –dijo Hao haciendo una imitación de alguien postrado en una cama.

-Desde el accidente estas incluso peor que Chocolove con sus chistes.

-Ohhh golpe bajo!

-Irás a comer?

-Si, tengo hambre. Lo siento por dejarte sola

-Podré sobrevivir, espero no morirme-le dijo Anna con ironía

Hao sonrió, se paro de la cama, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

Cuando iba a cruzar, miró otra vez a dentro, y le dijo a Anna

-Come, en serio.

-Ya mamá-le dijo Anna poniendo los ojos blancos

Hao río y se fue.

Anna suspiró. No tenía ganas de nada. Ni siquiera había sentido hambre o sed en todo el día. Incluso la ironía y los chistes con Hao le habían parecido sin sentido. ¿Para que comer? Mejor morir si Yoh no regresaría.

_-No pienses tonteras, Annita._

-Yoh?

_-Si, ¿hay alguien más que te diga Annita?_

Anna no podía creerlo. El Yoh de su mente era cada vez más parecido al real. A veces incluso sentía que estaba hablando con el real.

_-No tengo hambre- Anna había decidido comenzar a hablar en su mente, así no se sentía tan loca._

_-De acuerdo, pero debes comer. Si no comes no tendrás energía y no te darán de alta luego._

_-¿De qué me sirve que me den de alta si tú seguirás aquí quizás por cuanto tiempo más?_

_-¿Sabes una de las cosas que pensé antes de chocar?-le dijo Yoh, sonriendo._

_Anna se sorprendió. Est_a_ba bien que el "Yoh" de su mente hablara como ella creía que reaccionaría Yoh ante ciertos estímulos, pero hablar como si realmente fuera Yoh…_

_-No. ¿Qué pensaste?_

_-Pensé que después del accidente, lo único que importaba realmente era que tu siguieras con vida. Morirme sabiendo que tú estarías bien, ya era suficiente motivo para agradecerle a los Grandes Espíritus_

_-Ja. Dulce ironía. _

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Amor?_

_Anna sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, y como una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba hasta caer en su mano. Extrañaba tanto las dulces palabras y caricias de Yoh._

_-Es irónico…porque yo pienso que mi vida eres tú-le dijo Anna._

_-Y yo pienso que la mia eres tú, Annita. _

Anna cerro los ojos, para llegar mejor a su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora ya no estaba todo oscuro, mas bien, eran los colores del atardecer. Se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que estaban en el cementerio de Funbari. El lugar favorito para pensar de Yoh. <em>

_Anna estaba apoyada en un árbol. Su mente no dejaba de sorprenderla con los paisajes que le regalaba. _

_-Hola, Annita. _

_Anna miró a su lado, sorprendida. Yoh estaba sentado, con su camisa abierta, su pantalón café claro, y sus audifonos detrás de las orejas…_

_Era una imagen tan perfectamente real de Yoh._

_Pero Anna sabía muy bien que era solo efecto de su mente y sus recuerdos. _

_Se acercó, hasta quedar apoyada en el pecho del Asakura, y ahí cerro los ojos, disfrutando del suave respirar de su prometido._

_-Te ves tan linda, con los ojos cerrados-Yoh comenzó a jugar con los mechones rubios de la chica. De pronto, el castaño corrió un mechón que estaba en la frente, y besó el lugar. Después, se agacho un poco más, y besó la mejilla. Después, un poco mas, y besó la nariz. Yoh bes__ó toda la cara de Anna, excepto los labios. Cuando él se volvió a sentar con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, Anna se acercó a él, hasta quedar sentada de lado en las piernas de él. En esa pose, Kyouyama le abrazó el cuello, y enterrando su cara en el hombro, susurró._

_-Te extraño tanto._

_-Yo también. Ya quiero despertar para casarnos._

_Esa frase dejó de hielo a Anna._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, con mil dudas rodando por su mente. ¿Todo era un sueño? Era el Yoh de su mente…¿verdad? O quizas…o quizas ¿Yoh se estaba tratando de comunicar con ella en donde sea que se encontrara? ¿Quería verla? ¿Hacerla sentir que regresaría a su lado?<p>

Anna miró el plato de comida. Por Yoh, solo por Yoh, seguiría comiendo. Comenzó a comer.

_-¿Ves que no sabe tan mal?-Yoh se reía con su tipica risa en su mente._

-Sabe mejor que lo que cocinas tú.-dijo Anna, sonriendo por primera vez sinceramente.

_-Eso no lo dudes. _

Anna siguió comiendo, Mientras Yoh le hablaba y hacia bromas. Anna ya se creía loca riendo y pensando en Yoh como una voz en su mente, pero si así podía estar con él…que mas daba.

Siguió hablando con él, hasta que el sueño la venció.

* * *

><p>-Anna! Anna! Despierta Anna!<p>

Anna despertó porque alguien la estaba moviendo. Por un momentó se sintió enojada de que la despertaran. Había estado soñando con Yoh.

***Flashback***

_-Me siento bien, de poder estar aquí, junto a ti-dijo Yoh mientras le movia otro mechón de cabello- se siente bien volver a respirar tu suave olor._

_-Gracias Yoh-dijo Anna, mientras le acariciaba el pecho al muchacho, apoyada en las piernas de este. _

_-Anna, despierta-Dijo Yoh. _

_-¿Por qué? No quiero._

_-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero alguien te tiene una sorpresa. _

_-¿Alguien?_

_-Despierta Amor, yo estaré aquí para cuando vuelvas._

***Fin Flashback***

-Anna despierta luego!

-Hao! ¿Qué quieres?

-Anna despierta, tengo una buena noticia…

La itako lo miro con furia…

-SENKI, KOKI!

-ANNA!

(5 seg más tarde)

Anna estaba sentada en la cama, Hao estaba tirado en el piso.

-No se vale! Te recuerdo que son mis semi-dioses. Yo los cree.-Hao se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

-Si, y yo los domestique.

-No me diste tiempo, pude haberlos dominado.

-Factor sorpresa.-Anna resopló-Fui brusca, exagere. No te estoy pidiendo perdon. ¿Qué era tu sorpresa?

Hao sonrió.

-Son las nueve y media de la noche-dijo Hao con aire misterioso

-Ya…¿y?

-A esta hora cambian el turno de día con el de noche…

-Y eso que tiene, Hao?

-Que a esta hora nadie revisa a los enfermos.

Anna lo comprendió al instante…

-¿Hao…?

-¿Quieres ir a ver a tu prometido, cuñadita?

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Tu ropa esta limpia, en el closet, ponte el abrigo encima de la bata y tu pantalón. Yo te esperare afuera…¿puedes caminar?

-Si, si siento las piernas.

-Que bueno, no me hubiera gustado tomarte en brazos.

-Pfff, como si yo deseara eso.

-Fu, te espero afuera-Hao salió sonriendo.

Anna no se lo creía. ¿De verdad Hao la estaba ayudando? No quiso analizar más las cosas. Podría ver a Yoh. Movió las sabanas rápidamente. No era la primera vez que veía su cuerpo desde el accidente, ya que Fausto le había hecho una revisión de todos los huesos y músculos. Con sumo cuidado, se agarró del barandal de la cama, y toco con sus pies el suelo frío del hospital.

Cuando comprobó que se podía mantener en pie, se dirigió al mueble y encontró su ropa y sus zapatos. Se preguntó de donde Hao habría sacado la información. ¿Invitando a una enfermera joven a comer? Anna sonrío. Ahora si le debía una cosa al amo del fuego. Se termino de vestir, se puso unos calcetines que encontró en el closet y sus zapatos. Se miró al espejo. Se veía como cualquier visita del hospital

-No entiendo para que aun me tienen aquí-murmuró Anna para si misma, y salió

En el pasillo, Hao la esperaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿Segura que puedes caminar sin cojear?-le pregunto él

-Si, rápido.

Hao se río. La itako estaba super ansiosa por ver a su prometido. Aunque, a la verdad, Hao no estaba haciendo esto por ella. Él también quería ver a Yoh. Comenzaron a caminar rápido por el pasillo. El chico tenia que "trotar" para seguir a la rubia en su "caminar". De repente llegaron

**"Habitación 534: Yoh Asakura"**

Anna se detuvo. Cuando llegó ahí, fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Lo comprendió tanto. Pensó que no había tomado la gravedad del asunto. Se sintió culpable, al haber corrido como toda una niña pequeña que va a encontrarse con un dulce o un juguete. Esto era más serio.

-Hao, no se si debería estar aquí.

-Bueno, ya estas aquí. ¿Avanzaste todo esto para quedarte parada en la puerta?

No. No había hecho todo eso para no entrar.

-No se…no se si estoy preparada para verlo…en este estado-era cierto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Anna sintió nervios. Nervios de llegar, y ver a Yoh peor de cómo se lo había imaginado.

-Anna, yo entraré-dijo Hao abriendo la puerta- ¿Vienes conmigo?

Anna asintió.

-Quiero verlo.

Asakura Mayor iba a entrar, pero Anna le agarró el poleron (N/A: Hao esta vestido con un poleron negro, unos jeans oscuros apretados, y una polera blanca abajo del poleron. El poleron tiene un dibujo de su estrella. Baboseen admiradoras de Hao)

-Cuando entremos…si te pido un rato a solas con él…¿serias tan amable de darmelo?-pregunto Anna, con la mirada en el piso.

Hao la miró sorprendido. No habia pensado que la chica le pediría eso.

-Si

-Perfecto. Entremos.

El gemelo mayor la miró, sorprendido. Se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, y respirando, como metalizándose, la abrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ódienme! XD lo deje justo ahí. Ay me gusto mucho este capitulo *-* y esta mega largo, no me pueden reclamar eso: D. quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración en la relación "Hao-Anna" A mi me gusta un chico (nunca me imagine contar mi vida privada x acá ) y ese chico, tiene un amigo. Que es muy amigo mio y de él. Y el amigo me hace gancho, nos molesta, me apoya, me ayuda, etc. Eso es lo que he querido mostrar en la relación Hao-Anna, una relación como de Amigos- Cuñados<strong>

**Bueno eso! ****esperen el siguiente capi con ansias porque yo creo que otra vez actualizare pronto! :D los amo y dejen muchos reviews!**

**Agradecer a todos los reviews! Me alegran la vida **

***DjPuma13G**

***Asakura Keiko**

***Analu (sin cuenta, ojala siga)**

***Kaoru240**

***Dickory5**

***Mick (sin cuenta, ojala siga)**

**Creo que no se escapa nadie ****si se me escapo alguien perdon y gracias tambn :3 **

**Muchas gracias a todos! :D**

**Naty Asakura Lee.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: YOH…PERDONAME.**


	8. Yoh, perdoname!

**Capitulo 8: Yoh…perdoname**

**Estoy demasiado feliz *-* he actualizado super luego, y los review de ustedes me alegran de una manera el día *-* no se lo imaginan, en serio. bueno quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones que se me olvido hacerlas en el capitulo anterior**

***en el capitulo "sueños v/s realidad" todos los momentos que puse realmente ocurrieron, algunos son del manga, otros del anime, y algunos del OVA. **

***me han dicho como "Hao es bueno ._." Si, yo quise poner a Hao bueno, porque en verdad no creo que sea TAN TAN malo, e incluso después de leerme "Mappa Douji" incluso llegue a entender porque Hao es como es. Yo si creo que el quiere a Yoh, y si creo que sería capaz de extrañar a su hermano.**

***aclaracion 3 y ultima: en el capitulo "recuerdos de hermanos"el Flashback que tiene Hao fue inventado x mi, pero a que fue bonito :3**

**Ya eso…comenzemos!**

Hao Asakura abrió lentamente la puerta, rogando en su mente que no hubiera ninguna enfermera o doctor dentro de la habitación. Para su suerte, la habitación estaba vacía.

Anna dirigió su mirada hacia la cama. Allí estaba. Yoh Asakura, se veía como si estuviera dormido, apoyado en la almohada. Su cuello tenía una faja ortopédica, su cara tenía un parche en la mejilla, y su pecho tenía varios cortes. Pero a pesar de todo…su cara reflejaba paz y tranquilidad.

Anna suspiró de alivio. Se había imaginado que Yoh estaría peor, pero no por eso estaba bien. Hao miró a Anna. Esta, sin siquiera fijarse en los ojos atentos del Asakura Mayor ante posibles desmayos por parte de ella, entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama, sentándose a los pies de esta, tratando de hacer los menores ruidos y movimientos posibles.

Hao resopló. Sin duda, la itako ya le había demostrado bastante "debilidad" a él. No le mostraría nada más quizás por todo lo que quedara de vida. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación. Desde allí, veía a su hermano y la espalda de su cuñada.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo el chico acomodándose. Igual como lo hacia en la habitación de Anna.

-Parece dormido.

-_Obvio, eso es la muerte. Dormirse. –_Eso pensó en decirle Hao, pero hubiera sido muy cruel para el espíritu de viuda que estaba teniendo la chica.

-Si, esta dormido. El problema es si algún día despertara-dijo Hao mirando la noche oscura-_Sin duda no fueron las mejores palabras, pero son mejores que mi primer pensamiento-_Pensó el Asakura Mayor.

Anna cerró los ojos. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal. Al fin, podía ver a Yoh después del accidente. Pero el hecho de que este no le hablara, no le sonriera, o simplemente no le dijera: "Todo estará bien" o "Todo tendrá solución" la hacía sentirse peor. Y verlo ahí, dormido, la hacia sentir aun mas la lejanía del alma de él con la de ella.

_-Te extraño tanto, Yoh-pensó la itako, esperando que el Yoh de su mente le respondiera._

_-Yo también te extraño, Annita. Me alegra que estes aquí. _

_-A mi también me alegra. _

Por unos momentos, Anna se sintió estupida y llena de impotencia. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo le hablaba un "Yoh" inventado por ella. Cuando el Yoh verdadero quizás en donde estaría mientras se encontrara en el coma… ¿Dónde esta?

Hao suspiró. No le gustaba ver como la chica se movía nerviosa en la cama, jugueteaba con su pulsera, y volvía a mirar a Yoh. Era como si a todo acto que hubiera pasado en su vida tratara de encontrarle una explicación, algo malo que hubiera hecho en su vida para llegar a este momento.

-Sabes bien que a él no le gustaría verte así-le dijo a la itako, mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo.

-No me importa. Yo me siento bien estando así por el.

-A Yoh no le gustaría.

-¿Qué sabes tu lo que le gustaría?

Ambos se quedaron callados. Anna no quería pelear con Hao, después de todo, él y Manta habían sido los que más la habían apoyado después del accidente.

Ignorando a Hao, Anna tomó la mano de Yoh y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Aunque Yoh no sintiera sus caricias, se sentía mejor al pensar que por lo menos ella sabría que había tocado al Asakura Menor en su estado de coma.

El amo del fuego se acerco por el otro lado de la cama, y agarrando la mano de Yoh, la abrió, deposito algo en ella, y la cerró con fuerza. La puso en el pecho de Yoh, cerca del corazón.

-No le abras la mano, por favor.-Hao se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación-Te espero afuera. Apresúrate, si no quieres que las enfermeras nos echen.

Hao salió.

Anna ahora se sentía un poco más relajada. Podía hablar con Yoh sin callarse lo que pensaba o deseaba decirle. La chica decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar con el cuerpo de Yoh. Tal vez, si tuviera suerte, en donde sea que estaba el chico, la escucharía.

Anna se acercó aun más a la cama, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano libre de Yoh.

-Hola Yoh…a….aquí estoy.

Silencio. Vaya tortura

-Yoh…tienes que despertar. Prométeme que despertaras.

Silencio. Poco a poco, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica.

-Por favor, no te imaginas como te extraño.

Las suaves lágrimas caían en las sabanas y los dedos entrelazados.

-Te necesito a mi lado. Mi única fuerza de vida eras tú. Si tú te vas, por favor llévame contigo. No quiero….no quiero volver a estar sola, Yoh. Contigo…tú me enseñaste lo que era estar con alguien.

Anna cerró los ojos y agarró la mano de Yoh, mientras la colocaba en su mejilla.

-Los mejores años de mi vida, han sido junto a ti. Y desde siempre, soñé con lo que no llegará. Yoh…si no despiertas no podremos tener la vida tranquila que tanto deseamos.

La itako se secó las lágrimas.

-No permitas, no lo permitas Yoh, que todo se quede en eso…sueños.

-Vuelve…

La chica se sentía mal. ¿Con quien estaba hablando?

Yoh no le respondía. No volvería. Anna tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sin él.

Pero… ¿Cómo? Si para Anna, Yoh era todo. ¿Como vivir sin el?

-Al irte Yoh, te has llevado a mi alma. Estoy sin vida…amor.

Anna cerró los ojos.

-Yoh…Yoh…querido…Yoh…amado…-Anna murmuraba las palabras que nunca le diría a Yoh. Porque el ya no estaba en ese lugar.

-**Yoh…perdóname**.-Nuevas lágrimas salian por parte de la rubia, lágrimas que parecían salir del corazón-

-**Perdóname, Yoh**…por nunca, nunca haber tenido el valor de decirte, todo lo que sentía por ti a la cara. Por nunca haber sido capaz de pedirte un beso. Siendo que todas las noches soñaba contigo y con esos momentos. Perdóname por no abrazarte todas las veces que quise hacerlo. Perdóname por ser tan fría. Perdóname por todas las veces que tú eras tierno y yo con suerte te sonreía, pero las mayorías de las veces solo te respondí "Baka"

Anna le estaba abriendo su corazón, pero solo quería que Yoh la escuchara

-Perdóname, por ser débil. Por ser cobarde. Por nunca atreverme

La chica tomó aire.

-Pero tenía tanto miedo, amor. De no ser correspondida. De que me rechazaras. Muchas veces sentí que todo lo que hacías lo hacías por la descendencia. Incluso, parte de mi mente me gritaba, que siempre que me decías cosas lindas…era solo para acostumbrarte a la idea de "hasta que la muerte nos separe"…

Anna seguía acariciando la mano de Yoh. Si tan solo él le devolviera el apretón.

-Y en ese momento, llegaron los abuelos con el tema de la boda. Todo cambió. Y me dijiste…me dijiste que me querías. Que me amabas. Que me deseabas. Que tu sueño era casarte conmigo. Yoh, yo sueño y deseo lo mismo. También te quiero, también te amo, Kami, también te deseo. Pero Yoh…no me dejes con todos los recuerdos y sueños convertidos en cenizas. No me hagas esto…no me abandones…

La itako soltó la mano del joven shaman, y haciéndose un ovillo, se acostó al lado de Yoh, poniendo su cabeza, con sumo cuidado, en el pecho de él. Desde ese lugar, Anna alzó la mirada y observó la cara apacible de su prometido. En verdad, solo parecía dormido.

-Vuelve a mi, Yoh. Yoh…te amo. Te amo demasiado. Y soy una egoísta. Porque aun no te quiero dejar ir. Otra vez, te amo…Ai Shiteru.

Anna cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía, y preguntándose si Yoh la habría escuchado.

(30 min más tarde)

Hao Asakura estaba apoyado en la pared, nervioso. Los minutos pasaban, no faltaría mucho para que los turnos de noche se empezaran a pasear por las habitaciones revisando a los enfermos. Para cuando el momento llegara, Anna debería estar en su cama haciéndose la dormida. Pero aun no salía de la habitación de Yoh, y Hao no tenía ganas de salir volando otra vez por Zenki y Kouki. Se movía inquieto por los pasillos. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, y con la emoción del momento se sentía como león enjaulado.

_-¿Despertaras, Yoh?__-_Pensó Asakura Mayor, cerrando los ojos, y viendo en su mente a su hermano riéndose.

-_Ya veras que todo se arreglara, Hao._

Hao se sorprendió. Abrió los ojos. Había escuchado a su hermano. Había escuchado a Yoh.

-Yoh?-Hao sentía un calor en su pecho. Su hermano aun no moría, y donde sea que estuviera. Estaba luchando por regresar.

Hao trató de volver a comunicarse con Yoh, pero no hubo caso. Lo llamo mil veces con su mente, pero Yoh no volvió a responder.

Resopló. Tendría que entrar. Además, ya era momento de sacarle el amuleto a Yoh.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-Anna tenemos que ir…-No pudo continuar. La imagen que vio le dio pena. No era un fácil momento.

Yoh Asakura estaba durmiendo, igual que siempre. Acostada cual ovillo al lado de él, se encontraba Anna Kyouyama. Por sus mejillas se notaba que habían corrido lágrimas. Hao suspiró. Él extrañaba a su hermano, pero tampoco era fácil verla sufrir a ella. Para nadie lo era. Sobre todo para ellos, los amigos de Yoh, que habían visto como la itako y el menor de los Asakura cada vez se acercaban más. Verla ahora sufriendo por él, a todos les daba rabia. Se amaban. Y por temor, ninguno había dicho nada, y ahora estaban en esta situación. Yoh no se podría ir sin que Kyouyama le dijera lo que sentía por él. Hao quería a Anna como a una hermana. Y como a todo hermano con su hermana, no le gustaba verla sufrir.

Se acercó hacia la cama y abrió la mano de Yoh. Saco el amuleto de la suerte, de él y de su hermano menor.

***Flashback***

Había pasado un mes desde la última batalla. Hao había regresado, buscando a Yoh. Pidiéndole ayuda como hermano. Yoh lo invitó a vivir con él y Anna. Vivieron juntos 3 meses. Después, Hao decidió irse de errante. No se acostumbraba a los mandatos de la itako.

El día anterior a que Hao se fuera, él y Yoh salieron a pasear.

-Así que… ¿me cuidabas cuando pequeño?-le preguntó Yoh, después de que Hao le contara la historia de cómo había logrado dominar la posesión de plantas.

-Si, siempre te vi. Literalmente, crecí a tu lado, aunque tú no lo supieras. Después de los 6 años no pude volver a verte como tu hermano. Ya era mucho más arriesgado de que le dijeras a los abuelos, o a nuestro padre. Así que me mantuve distante, pero siempre te veía. Te cuidaba, pequeño hermano-diciendo esto, Hao se tiró a Yoh y empezó a revolverle el pelo.

-Hao!-gritó Yoh comenzando a empujar a su hermano.

Comenzaron a jugar en el bosque que estaban. Después de todo, Yoh aun era un niño, y Hao se sentía "cabro chico" con él. Empezaron a rodar por el pasto, hasta que frenaron. El castaño de pelo corto se comenzó a reír, mientras Hao lo miraba y sonreía.

-Oye, mira-le dijo Yoh apuntando una piedra, que estaba solitaria, al medio de los dos.

Hao tomó la piedra y empezó a observarla, era ancha, un poco más chica que una mano.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Yoh, y agarrando la "espada sagrada" que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo, comenzó a tallar la piedra.

-Ja, Anna y los abuelos te matan si saben que tallaste con esa espada-Hao río-Fu, después de todo, es un tesoro de la nación.

-Por eso, será solo nuestro secreto-dijo Yoh guiñando un ojo.

-Tu turno-le dijo Yoh a Hao mientras le entregaba la piedra y la espada.

El mayor miró lo que su hermano había tallado, la hojita de marihuana, del mismo modo del símbolo de Kouki. (N/A: al fin descubrí los nombres bien xd)

Hao sonrió, y comenzó a tallar.

-Terminado-dijo Hao, devolviéndole la piedra a Yoh. Yoh miró la piedra y sonrió.

La plantita de Kouki (simbolizando a Yoh y su hoja) se entrelazaba con la estrella de Zenki (simbolizando a Hao).

-Aun no-dijo el chico, y tomando la espada sagrada, dibujo un círculo que unía a los dos.

-Ahora si esta listo-dijo Yoh mientras le pasaba la piedra a Hao-Ten, guárdalo tu, será nuestro amuleto.

En el momento en que los dos shamanes tomaron la piedra juntos, una luz cegadora emano de la piedra, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos. Cuando los abrieron, porque la luz ya no estaba, vieron la piedra y se rieron. La hoja estaba pintada con un color azul, y la estrella con uno rojo. Ahora si, estaba listo.

Hao se guardo la piedra.

-Nuestro amuleto. –dijo Asakura mayor sonriendo.

***Fin Flashback***

Hao se guardó la piedra. De repente, su mirada captó algo que le llamo la atención. En la otra mano de Yoh, la pulsera de Anna, la de cuencas azules, estaba en la muñeca del Asakura. Hao sonrió. Y decidió que ya era momento de despertar a la itako.

-Anna, tenemos que irnos…Anna.

Anna abrió los ojos. Entendió lo que estaba pasando. Se levanto con mucho cuidado de la cama, no aceptando la mano que Hao le había tendido. La chica miro a Yoh.

-Buenas noches, Amor. –La chica se dio media vuelta, dejando su pulsera ahí.

Hao la miró irse, sorprendido. Primera vez que la chica llamaba a Yoh "amor" en público. Pero bueno, Hao la miró y salio de la habitación con ella.

-Apresúrate, si quieres salvarte de las enfermeras.

Anna corrió hacia su habitación y sacándose el abrigo, pero no el pantalón, se acostó en la cama. Segundos después, llego Hao, y se sentó en la ventana. Anna lo miró.

-Hao, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Si

-¿Qué pusiste en la mano de Yoh?

-Un amuleto Anna, un amuleto que tiene las energías espirituales mías y de Yoh. Pensé que tal vez le ayudaría.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No.

La itako se indignó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es un secreto entre yo e Yoh.

Anna suspiró. Solo por esta vez, respetaría la privacidad de los hermanos.

-Hao…

-Mm...?

-Gracias.

Hao la miro, sorprendido.

-Gracias por llevarme a ver a Yoh. Gracias por darme tiempo a solas con él. Eso.

-De nada, Anna.

Anna le sonrío, y se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Hao, dispuesta a dormirse. La opinión que Anna tenía sobre el amo de fuego, estaba cambiando bastante. Ahora incluso, le agradaba como cuñado. Se sentía bien poder confiar en Hao.

Anna comenzó a recordar el calor de Yoh, y las palabras del accidente.

_-Te Amo, y te protegeré hasta el final._

Anna cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse.

Hao salió de la habitación, iría a dormir a un hotel cercano. (N/A: Hao tiene plata, ya?)

Mientras caminaba, Hao sonrió.

-Me estoy volviendo débil-murmuró para si mismo Asakura Mayor- Antes no me hubiera quedado acompañando a Anna, y quizás ni siquiera me hubiera preocupado de la salud de Yoh.

Sin duda, vivir tres meses con su hermano lo había cambiado. En esencia. En espíritu. Aun era Hao, el amo de fuego. En palabras del mismo Yoh.

-_Hao, siempre será Hao. _

Hao sonrió.

-Toda la razón, hermanito.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio cercano, pero nunca imaginó lo que pasaría.

Segundos más tarde, mientras el caminaba, un porshe 911 negro descapotable estacionaba al lado de él.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve a alguna parte, _Señor Hao_?

Hao sonrió, reconocería esa voz incluso en el mismo fin del mundo.

-Si fueras tan amable, querida.

Hao abrió la puerta y sonrió.

Al lado de él, una chica vestida de negro, con pequeños detalles blancos, y unos lentes oscuros, le sonreía. La chica se quitó los lentes, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Hao sonrió.

-Hola, Señor Hao.

-Hola…Marion.

**Ya! Termine! Se que estuvo corto, pero en verdad las energías no me dan para más. **

**Ojala les haya gustado…descuiden que ya viene pronto el Clímax de este fanfic**

**¿Yoh lograra despertar?**

**¿Por qué Marion fue a buscar a Hao?**

**¿Qué dirán los abuelos después de todo el tiempo que Yoh esta en coma?**

**¿Cancelaran el compromiso?**

**¿O quizás, cambie solo el novio?**

**Descubran todas estas interrogantes, en el siguiente capitulo****.**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Los amo!**

**Naty Asakura Lee.**

**PD: Se que me demore mas al subir este capi, pero estaba esperando el review de Asakura Keiko :$ me da planchita confesarlo xd **

**pero es como la que mas me sigue esta historia, asi que por eso 3 =) **

**ojala les haya gustado este capi, el final yo lo senti muy cmo...emmmm...eso era (? **

**bueno...nos vemos!  
><strong>


	9. Marion, los abuelos y el mes

**Capitulo 9: Marion, los abuelos y el mes.**

Cuando Hao despertó no sabía muy bien donde estaba. Recordó la noche anterior. Había ido a ver a Yoh junto con Anna, después Anna se había ido a dormir, para más tarde él dirigirse a un hotel. Recordó que Marion lo había pasado a buscar, recordó el pelo de la rubia en su vista. Recordó los hermosos ojos verdes. Recordó la suave piel de su cara. ¿Él y Marion habían…?

Hao se levantó de la cama, y lo primero que vio fue un reloj. Las 12:47 AM. Hao se levantó y para su sorpresa, estaba con su polera blanca y sus jeans…razón para creer que no había pasado nada. Bajó las escaleras de la casa de Mari y sonrió al ver a la muchacha de ojos verdes durmiendo en el sofa. Le había dejado su cama para él…

Se acercó suavemente a ella, y arrodillandose a su lado, movió un mechon de pelo. La chica en sueños sonreía. Hao sonrió. Se quedaría toda su vida con ella. Pero entonces recordó que el día anterior en el hospital, había escuchado claramente la voz de Yoh llamandolo. Tendría que ir a ver si su hermano había despertado. Resignado, se levantó, fue hacia la pieza, se lavó la cara, se puso su poleron, y le dejó una nota en el espejo a Marion.

_"**Marion:** Muchas gracias por Anoche. Gracias por pasar a recogerme (ni siquiera se como lo hiciste) y por cederme tu cama. Perdona por irme sin despedirme. No te lo mereces. Pero necesito saber como se encuentra Yoh. Puedes ir a verme. La dirección es: Calle Sur 558 por la Gran Venida._

_**Hao."**_

Pensó seriamente si escribir "Te quiere. Hao". Pero decidió que no. Después de todo, él y la chica eran …se podría decir que amigos. Pero Hao no sabía nada del amor. O muy poco. Más bien, sabía lo que estaba aprendiendo desde que se sintió atraido por la rubia de ojos verdes. Dejole la nota en el espejo.

Hao se asomó por la ventana del cuarto principal, y sonriendo, gritó.

-ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO!

Su fiel espíritu apareció al lado de él, para llevárselo, rumbo al hospital.

Anna despertó. Vio a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, Manta Oyamada, Len Tao, y Horo Horo Usein, estaban sentados cerca de ella hablando en voz baja. Anna se sentó en la cama.

-Buenos días Anna!.-Manta sonreía

-Hola, doña Anna. –Len, serio como siempre, la miraba con sus ojos dorados.

-Hola…-dijo Horo-_bruja_-pensó.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos.

-Fu, disculpa. Digamos que no he tenido mucho tiempo-dijo Len, tratando de formar una sonrisa.

-Anna, Len esta viendo como va como jefe de la dinastía…¿No es genial? –Manta sonreía.

-Si, supongo que si. Felicidades, Len-Dijo la chica mirando por la ventana.-

-Muchas gracias, Anna.

-Si, yo estoy muy bien, gracias.-dijo Horo, usando la ironía.

Anna lo miró.

Len lo miró.

Manta lo miró…

-Hay gente realmente patetica-dijo Len, riendose.

-¿Qué dijiste cuerno?

-Lo que escuchaste pasto mal cortado!

-Me tiraría a pegarte, pero estamos en un hospital.

-Entonces vamos al jardin!

-De acuerdo!

Los dos salieron de la habitación corriendo, mientras Manta y Anna los miraban…con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno, Anna…¿tu como has estado?-le dijo Manta, sonriendo-¿Has pensado en lo que hemos hablado?

-¿Sobre que no estoy sola?

-Si

-Si, si he pensado en eso…e incluso, ayer lo comprobé con Hao.

Manta la miró, sorprendido

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Manta…anoche Hao me llevó a ver a Yoh

-Y…¿y las enfermeras?

-No nos pillaron, nos fuimos corriendo, y él se quedo vigilando en la puerta.

-Ahh…¿Cómo te sentiste al ver a Yoh?

-Muy confundida…

Ambos se callaron. Oyamada sabía que era incomodo para la itako hablar sobre la salud de Yoh, así que prefirió quedarse con ella, en compañía en silencio.

-Gracias Manta, por todo-dijo la rubia-Gracias por ser el mejor amigo de Yoh, y por todo lo que has hecho por él. Siendo tú humano.

Manta sonrió.

-De nada, Anna.

Otra vez se callaron, pero esta vez en un silencio más cómodo.

-Oye, a propósito, ¿Dónde esta Hao?-pregunto Manta mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Creo que se fue a dormir en un hotel, algo asi.

-Me fui a la casa de una amiga-dijo el Amo del fuego, mientras su fiel espíritu lo depositaba en el marco de la ventana, desapareciendo.

A Manta casi se le produce un infarto al ver la gran mano del Espíritu de Fuego entrando por la ventana como si nada.

-Que buen show.-dijo Anna refiriéndose a la entrada que había dado el castaño.

-Ajá-dijo Hao sonriendo, y como siempre, sentándose en la ventana.

* * *

><p>Los minutos comenzaron a pasar. Manta hablaba con Anna, mientras la rubia le daba respuestas cortas pero precisas. Hao parecía dormido en la ventana. De repente.<p>

*TOC-TOC-TOC*

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta.

-Anda a abrir, enano-dijeron Anna y Hao al mismo tiempo.

Manta suspiró, resignado. No le quedaba otra.

Manta abrió la puerta, y entró a la habitación gritando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hao asomándose, para que su cara se llenara con una sonrisa.

-Hola Señor Hao.

Marion Phauna entró a la habitación. Estaba vestida con una falda oscura larga, y una polera blanca con vuelos. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una sola cola, dejando unos cuantos mechones caer. Los ojos verdes los tenía suavemente sombreados con negro para destacar, y sus labios con un suave brillo.

-_¿Por qué diablos es tan perfecta?-_pensó Hao mientras se corría para dejarla pasar.

_-Te dije que te había agarrado fuerte._

Yoh. Yoh había vuelto a hablarle a Hao.

Asakura mayor, como casi loco, empezó a mirar a la habitación por todos lados, dandose vuelta sobre si mismo.

-¿Hao, estas bien?-pregunto Manta, asombrado al ver al chico asi.

-Ehh…si..si…vengo de inmediato-Hao salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a correr por los pasillos del hospital.<p>

_-Yoh, ¿me estoy volviendo loco?_

_-Por supuesto que no, soy yo. _

Hao llegó a la habitación de Yoh y abrió la puerta de un golpe, sin importarle si adentro habían enfermeras o doctores. Otra vez, la habitación estaba vacia, y su hermano menor, igual que siempre, estaba dormido, con el cuello torcido, y su mano con la pulsera de Anna.

-Para de torturarme! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-Hao le gritaba, mientras sentía como los ojos le comenzaban a arder- Si vas a volver vuelve de una vez. TODOS TE EXTRAÑAMOS YOH! Tu novia esta destrozada! No vas a dejarla plantada antes del altar! ¿Verdad? Vuelve idiota!

Hao salió con la sangre hirviéndole. Sentía toda la impotencia crecer dentro de él. Rabia, pena, furia. Su hermano era un imbecil.

La pena lo invadió, y la vista se le nubló. No pudo seguir caminando. Se tiró al piso, en pleno pasillo de hospital, pero extrañamente, nadie pasaba.

-Yoh…

* * *

><p>-Asi que, ¿tú eres la chica de Hao?-dijo Anna-supongo que eso nos convierte en concuñadas.<p>

-Yo no soy la chica del Señor Hao.-dijo Marion, bastante sonrojada.

-No, pero eso es lo que quieres-dijo Anna, sonriendo.- Y, te aseguro, Hao también quiere eso.

Marion calló.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-le preguntó a Anna señalando el asiento vació al lado de Manta.

-Por supuesto, ponte cómoda.

Anna se paró y se dirigió al baño, después de todo, podía caminar sin problemas. Se duchó y se cambió de ropa. ¿Por qué su pelo estaba tan cochino?

Cuando salió de la ducha, vestida y arreglada, vio que Manta ya no estaba y que Hao había vuelto. Estaba sentado en el sillón hablando con Marion…y sus manos estaban entrecruzadas. Anna tuvo que desviar la mirada. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía las caricias de Yoh, que le llegaban a doler las demostraciones de amor de otras personas.

Se sentó en la cama y prendió la tele.

-Hao, ¿sabes cuando me darán el alta?-Preguntó mirando la telenovela que había encontrado.

-Supuestamente esta semana, mañana o pasado mañana.

-De acuerdo…

*TOC-TOC-TOC*

-¿Manta?-dijo la chica sin siquiera pararse-Hao anda a ver.

El chico de pelo largo, resopló, suspiró, se paró, y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora enano cabe…..abuela Kino?

Anna casi se atraganta.

-¿Abuela?

-Hola Anna , Hao. Marion.

Kino entró seguida de Yohmei. Venían serios y cabizbajos.

-Hao, por favor dile a tu amiga que espere afuera, este es un asunto Asakura. –dijo Yohmei entrando a la habitación.

Hao se iba a dirigir a Marion, para pedirle disculpas, pero la chica sonrió.

-Descuida, lo entiendo.

Marion salió hacia el pasillo, pero comenzó a caminar por este, en dirección a la recepción…para irse. Hao suspiró por frustración. Entró a la habitación, maldiciendo a los abuelos en su interior.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hao, directo al grano.

-Vinimos para decidir como familia que haremos.

Anna y Hao no entendían nada que estaban hablando.

-Ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde el coma de Yoh-dijo Yohmei, dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

-Tenemos que tener una especie de "Plan B" en caso de que Yoh no despierte-dijo Kino, mirando a Anna y después a Hao.

-Yoh va a despertar, se ha comunicado conmigo-Dijo Hao.

Los tres lo miraron con cara de asombro.

-¿Comunicado?-Dijo la rubia mirando al castaño-¿A que te refieres?

Asakura Mayor suspiró. Sin duda, había hablado muy rápido y sin pensar.

-Yoh…Yoh ha estado hablando conmigo. A veces siento su voz. –Dijo Hao, mirando a Yohmei.

-¿Tú también?-le pregunto Anna, estupefacta. Al fin sabía, que no era su imaginación, ni tampoco el "Yoh" de su mente. Si escuchaba a Yoh! O si no…Hao también tenia un "Yoh" mental, pero eso era menos probable.

-El problema esta –dijo Yohmei, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Anna y Hao- Que si Yoh no regresa, la familia Asakura no se puede quedar sin descendencia.

Anna palideció. ¿Por qué presentía que ya sabía lo que dirían los abuelos?

-Daremos un mes-Dijo Kino, su mirada se notaba triste- No queremos hacer esto, y dar a Yoh por muerto. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Un mes, tiene de plazo Yoh para despertar…si no lo hace…Hao, Anna se convertirá en tu esposa.

Ambos palidecieron.

-Lo siento mucho, abuelos…pero yo, yo no amo a Anna-dijo Hao con la mirada impenetrable-Sin ofender, cuñadita.

-Descuida, es un halago-dijo la chica.

-Y ¿Se puede saber a quien amas, Hao Asakura?-dijo Yohmei entrecerrando los ojos.

Hao enrojeció. Nunca se había puesto en el caso de que él sería el remplazante de Yoh en caso de que este le pasara algo.

-Amo a Marion.

-¿La chica rubia de ojos verdes que estaba acá?-preguntó Yohmei- Ella no puede ser Hao. Incluso, aunque Yoh estuviera…despierto, ella no es digna de ser esposa de un Asakura.

Hao sintió como la rabia lo llenaba.

-¿Y por que no? –Gritó Asakura Mayor, enfurecido.

-No ha recibido el entrenamiento de una itako. Por el contrario, Anna, ha sido y será por siempre mi mejor aprendiz. Totalmente digna de ser una Asakura-dijo Kino

Anna se quedó callada. No le respondería a Kino. No sería ella si lo hiciera. Pero sentia poco a poco la impotencia y la rabia crecer en ella. No podían hacerle esto…y de repente…Anna tuvo una duda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-dijo mirando a Hao.

Hao la miró sorprendido

-¿No te han dicho? –Dijo Asakura Mayor, con la mirada en shock.

-No! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Anna…estuviste….estuviste dormida todo un mes.

Un mes….un mes…ella e Yoh habían perdido un mes de casados…cuando solo faltaban dos semanas para la boda…Y ahora…serían dos meses antes de dar por muerto a Yoh.

Se le apretó el pecho a Anna. Comenzó a llorar. No podían. No podían obligarla a casarse con Hao.

-Lo sentimos, Anna-Kino y Yohmei salieron de la habitación. El amo del fuego la miró.

-Anna, no estes triste…no te obligaré a casarte conmigo….descuida…

-Hao, dejame sola. Por favor.

Él lo comprendió, y la dejo sola.

Anna se tiró al piso, y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué Yoh? ¿Qué estas esperando para despertar? Vuelve a mi, amor, y casemonos para ser felices de una vez.

Todos estos pensamientos embargaban a la itako, la cual cada vez se sentía con menos aliento en sus pulmones. Se abrazó el cuerpo. Se sentía quebrar…todo….todo estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Guuuaaa! Lo siento! Perdon! Muy triste *-* . perdonenme por atrasarme. Lo siento. Y otra vez me atrasare u.u probablemente vuelva el martes. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Muchas gracias a todos los que me felicitan por poner a Hao bueno, en verdad yo pensaba que eso a NADIE le iba a gustar, pero me equivoque. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan, en verdad los nombraria uno por uno, pero estoy un poco apuradita ahora. ¿la razon? Tengo un retiro de iglesia, y en media hora mas me vienen a buscar. Los amo mucho y muchas gracias a todos! Son increíbles! Saludos y que las ganas de vivir de Yoh esten con ustedes! Los amo!<strong>

**Naty Asakura Lee. **

**Asakura Keiko: eso es lo que le da el sabor al caldo ;) exacto! :D**


	10. En mi Memoria

**Martes….martes….ESTAMOS A VIERNES! Perdonenme! En serio! perdonenme! No me odien! Yo los amo u.u son mi vida u.u **

**Bueno ya, este capi sera mitad capi, mitad SONGFIC. Quiero reflejar como lo que siente Anna, y encontre una cancion perfecta. **

**Para todos los que preguntan que pasara con Yoh…dejenme decirles que pronto se sabra la respuesta definitiva sobre su estado…chan chan chan! :D**

**Comenzemos! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: En mi Memoria. <strong>

Cuando Anna despertó, sentía la cara mojada, y un dolor de cabeza gigante. Estaba acostada en la cama. ¿Quién la había dejado ahí? ¿la enfermera? ¿Hao?

Recordó que había pasado casi toda la noche llorando en el piso. Abrazándose a si misma, después de la trágica noticia de los abuelos. No podían. No podían asesinar a Yoh. Darlo por muerto…no. Él no esta muerto. Solo esta dormido. Ya verán como despertará.

Anna se volvió a abrazar. No quería. No quería convertirse en la esposa de Hao. En la esposa del amo del fuego. En la esposa del Shaman King. Ahí lo comprendió. Ella solo quería ser esposa de Yoh. Nunca le importó realmente si este se convertía o no en Shaman King. Solo quería estar con él de por vida. Sintió como las lagrimas volvían a nacer. Para empezar a correr por su cara. ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo…estaba sola.

Hao Asakura no había dormido en toda la noche. Había estado todo el tiempo sentado en el piso del pasillo. Viendo como enfermeras, doctores, camillas, maquinas, pacientes, visitas, pasaban de aquí para alla. Pero él, él los miraba sin mirar. Solo tenía espacio en su cabeza para una cosa. Marion. No podían. Él no amaba a Anna, y Anna nunca lo amaría a él. Él estaba aprendiendo a amar, y le decían esto. Marion aun no lo sabía. ¿Cómo reaccionaria la chica de ojos verdes cuando se enterara?

Y…¿ A que demonios se referia Kino? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que Marion no era digna de un Asakura! Él creía estar bastante grande para saber definir con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, y Anna no era. Pero ahora…

-Solo queda un mes-murmuró Asakura Mayor. Ahora si, sentía que todo estaba perdido.

Cuando él y los abuelos salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Anna, los abuelos le explicaron que pasado el mes, desconectarían a Yoh de la maquina que lo mantenía con vida. Lo matarían. Darían por muerto, al nieto más "responsable" para ser el heredero. Sin duda la persona que había tratado de crear la utopía de Shamanes, no era digna de ser la cabeza de la familia…pero ahora….ahora estaban tomando una actitud desesperada.

-¿Joven Asakura?-Una enfermera joven lo miraba desde arriba. Tenía el pelo negro y un corte estilo francés.

-Si…soy yo.

-¿Sabe si ya despertó la señorita Kyouyama? Vengo a revisarla para darle el alta-dijo la enfermera, notablemente incomoda con la presencia de Hao. El chico aun tenía ese efecto en las mujeres.

-Déjame ir a verla…tuvo una noche difícil.

Si, Hao había entrado en la pieza en la noche, para encontrarse a Anna durmiendo, sollozando, en el piso. Llena de lágrimas. Hao la dejó en la cama, la tapó, y se fue, a esperar el día en el pasillo.

Hao abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una demacrada, ojerosa, y con los ojos rojos, Anna. Hao suspiró. La chica estaba mal.

-Hola-dijo Hao, tratando de hacer contacto visual.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo la chica, aun mirando hacia la ventana.

-La enfermera quiere verte-y haciendo una pausa, continuo- Te darán de alta.

-No me quiero ir-dijo Anna, aun mirando hacia la ventana- Quiero morir acá. Si Yoh no despertará, yo también quiero morir.

Hao sintió como la rabia crecía dentro de él.

-No permitiré que el sacrificio de mi hermano haya sido en vano. Así que ahora, por favor, Anna Kyouyama, compórtate, deja que la enfermera te revise, y después te puedes quedar como visita acá hasta que te mueras!

Diciendo esto, Hao se enfureció y cerró la puerta con un portazo. Adentro, Anna se sentía igual como si Hao le hubiera pegado una cachetada. Pero una cachetada de reacción.

-Gracias…Hao.

La enfermera tembló al ver al Asakura salir dando un portazo.

-Esta lista, entre cuando quiera.

Hao Asakura se dirigió hacia la calle. Tenia rabia. Rabia por la inmadurez y el espíritu de "hecharse a morir" de Anna. Rabia por el idiota de su hermano, que parecía que no queria despertar. Pero lo que es peor…rabia, consigo mismo. Por no saber como sentirse, o como reaccionar ante sus nuevos problemas.

Hao cruzó la calle, sin fijarse que el semaforo peatonal estaba en rojo.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Un auto se paró segundos antes de atropellar a Hao. Este solo tendió a protegerse con las manos.

-Cuidado pendejo! ¿Quieres matarte?-un hombre le gritaba a Hao desde un auto, enfurecido.

Hao lo miró, y regresó a la calle.

-Pff…si supieras a quien le acabas de gritar-Hao resopló-Si, si quiero matarme-le respondió Hao al conductor, un poco tarde.

La enfermera entró a la pieza de Anna. Ella sabía la situación del paciente Asakura Yoh, y pensaba que el hermano de este, Asakura Hao, se lo había comunicado a Anna. Por tanto entendía el silencio y la pena de la chica.

-Buenos dias señorita Kyouyama.

La enfermera se acercó a ella. Le revisó las heridas, le revisó los moretones, le cambió los vendajes, le revisó el pulso, la presión osmotica, la frecuencia respiratoria…etc.

-Señorita Anna, usted ya se puede ir-Dijo la enfermera sonriendo- Sus heridas estan sanando muy progresivamente, los moretones ya están por desaparecer. Lo que si tendrá que tener reposo por una semana. Sea sentada, o acostada. Preferentemente acostada.

-De acuerdo.

Anna miró a la puerta. Manta Oyamada venía entrando con Len y Jun, mientras Len llevaba una silla de ruedas.

Anna suspiró. Todo paso muy rápido. La hicieron firmar unos papeles. El doctor le dijo que se cuidara y que buena suerte. Lo ultimo que Anna vio pasando en tiempo real, y no en tiempo turbo, fue ella, tirada por Len en la silla de ruedas, mientras Jun hablaba animadamente con Manta.

-Len-dijo Anna, mirando al frente.

-¿Si, Anna?

-Quiero…quiero quedarme aquí. En la pieza de Yoh.

Jun y Manta escucharon eso. Los 4 se detuvieron.

-¿Estas segura, Anna?-le dijo Oyamada, poniéndose delante de ella, para que lo viera.

-Si. Llévenme a la pieza de Yoh.

Manta miró a Len, como buscando su consentimiento. Len asintió, y llevaron a Anna a la pieza de Yoh. La chica se había puesto su vestido negro de siempre, con sus zapatos de tacón bajo. Se sentía como antes. Antes de todo.

Cuando Anna entró a la habitación de Yoh, este estaba en una posición menos dolorosa. Supuso que la enfermera lo habia acomodado, con las almohadas y esas cosas. Le alegró saber, que a pesar del coma del chico, aun se preocubapaba por el él en el hospital.

Manta le hizo una seña a Len.

-Estaremos afuera esperandote, Anna.

-No me esperen-dijo la chica-me quedare a dormir esta noche aca.

-Pero Anna…tienes que reposar-trataba de convencerla el rubio bajito.

-Si Hao durmió todas las noches aquí, yo también puedo. Dormiré aca en la silla. Por favor, vayanse.

Len se dio cuenta que no había manera de pelear con el espíritu terco de la chica. Agarró a Manta, y lo sacó de la habitación.

Anna se acercó a la cama.

-Ya lo sabes…¿verdad?

Silencio.

-¿Sabes que si no despiertas tendré que casarme con tu hermano?

Silencio.

-Quizás él no me deje viuda antes del altar.

Silencio.

-Yoh!

Silencio.

Anna se tiró a la cama y empezó a pegarle a las sabanas.

-Yoh! ¿Cuándo despertaras? Sabes que no quiero…¿verdad? No quiero convertirme en la esposa de Hao, y se que él tampoco lo quiere- Anna sonrió- Tu hermano esta enamorado. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Hao enamorado…suena incluso chistoso, ¿verdad?

Anna se acostó al lado de Yoh, e, igual como la primera noche, se apoyó en el pecho de este. Cerró los ojos.

_**Y que me trague la tierra.**_

_**Y que me lleve el mar. **_

_**Que me desvistan al frío.**_

_**Y que me vean temblar. **_

-Al final…mis sueños no se cumplirán… ¿verdad Yoh?- Anna enterró su cara en el cuello del castaño- Nada se logrará. Ni nuestra boda, ni nuestra luna, ni nuestros hijos.

_**Que me devore la noche.**_

_**Oscura.**_

_**Oscura estoy. **_

-Yoh…-Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mojando el cuello del shaman y la mano de la rubia.

*Mente de Anna*

_**Lejos yo te busco y no estas**_

_**Pero yo te siento igual**_

_**¿Y como entenderlo?**_

_**¿O como aceptar?**_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes.**_

_**Y en mi memoria.**_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes.**_

_**Y en mi memoria.**_

-_Annita… -_Otra vez….otra vez la voz de su prometido venía a ella. No como una ilusión. Si no, como algo tan real y palpable.

-Yoh…¿estas aquí, conmigo?

_-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando aun estabas inconsciente?_

-"El Yoh "real" y yo nunca te dejaremos"

_-Eso no ha cambiado. _

-Te extraño.

_-Yo también, quiero regresar_.

-¿Regresaras? Sabes que si no regresas…

_-Si, tienes que casarte con Hao._

-No lo permitirás….¿verdad?

_-Hare todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra…_

-Yoh…

_-No depende de mi volver, Anna. _

_**Hay un vacío que no deja de insistir.**_

_**No hay sentido.**_

_**Si no hay sentir. **_

_**Tu te fuiste y contigo**_

_**Un poco, de mí. **_

-Te llevaste todo….¿sabes?

_-Todo… ¿Qué?_

-Toda yo. Estoy vacía desde que no estas. Sin vida. Me duele incluso que me miren.

Yoh la miró, no entendía muy bien lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

-Lo digo por Len, Manta…Bueno…todos… me miran como si me fuera a desmayar, o a sufrir un paro cardiaco en cada segundo. El otro día me miré al espejo…parezco zombie.

_-Estas tan hermosa__ como siempre._

-Yoh…

_**Lejos yo te busco y no estas**_

_**Pero yo te siento igual**_

_**¿Y como entenderlo?**_

_**¿O como aceptar?**_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes.**_

_**Y en mi memoria.**_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes.**_

_**Y en mi memoria.**_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes y en…**_

-No volverás…¿verdad?

_-Annita…_

-Yoh, dime la verdad…

_-Te prometo que no te dejare sola nunca._

-Yoh…

_**Yo entiendo **_

_**Que es muy tarde **_

_**Tú ya estas lejos **_

_**Construyendo en **_

_**Otro lugar que no puedo llegar**_

_**Es tan allá ese lugar.**_

_**Me esperaras hasta llegar **_

_**A ese lugar. **_

_**Me esperaras hasta llegar**_

_**Hasta llegar**_

_**A ese lugar…**_

-Quiero morirme

_-Annita…_

-Morirme Yoh. Para así volver a estar contigo.

_-Entonces el haber quedado en coma por ti no hubiera valido nada. _

Anna bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar. Yoh se acercó, y la abrazó, tomándole el mentón suavemente.

_-No te estoy echando la culpa, ni tampoco sacándotelo en cara…es solo que quiero que estés bien. Viva. _

-Sin ti no puedo estar bien. No puedo estar viva.

_**Lejos yo te busco y no estas**_

_**Pero yo te siento igual**_

_**¿Y como entenderlo?**_

_**¿O como aceptar?**_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes.**_

_**Y en mi memoria.**_

_**Lejos te busco**_

_**Lejos estas. **_

_**Y YO TE TENGO AUNQUE NO ESTAS**_

_**¿Y como entenderlo?**_

_**¿O como aceptar?**_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes.**_

_**Y en mi memoria **_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes**_

_**Y en mi memoria**_

_**Que en mi recuerdo existes**_

_**Y en mi memoria…**_

Anna abrió los ojos. Cada vez era más doloroso salir de su mente. Los encuentros con Yoh eran tan reales. Incluso la hacían sentir que realmente Yoh estaba con ella.

Miró a su prometido, y le tomó suavemente la mano donde estaba la pulsera de ella. Si tan solo…si tan solo el se la apretara…

Anna acarició la mano, y se acercó a la cara de Yoh, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Se volvió a apoyar en el pecho y cerró los ojos. Y entonces, lo sintió.

Suave.

Calido.

Una caricia sobre su mano.

¿Una caricia en su mano?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se quedo con la boca abierta. En su ser, el calor, la alegría la esperanza, pero por sobre todo, la ilusión, crecian dentro de ella.

Los dedos de Yoh, estaban acariciando su mano suavemente.

Anna no se lo creía. Quería gritar. Chillar. Pero solo se le ourrió…

-¿Y…Yoh?

La mano de su prometido apretó la de ella, y se quedo quieta.

Anna salió de la cama, con cuidado para no pegarle al castaño.

-ENFERMERA! ENFERMERA!...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena!<strong>

**Ay personalmente ame este capitulo…es que la canción es tan perfecta para el momento.**

**Les recomendaría re-leer este capitulo con la canción sonando. Asi lo escribí yo. **

**En mi memoria-De la mejor canta autora, Francisca Valenzuela *-* la amo.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir. **

**Les prometo actualizar mas luego!**

**Perdonenme y no me odien (: **

**Los Amo!**

**Naty Asakura Lee.**

**Shaman King es propiedad de Takei **

**En mi memoria es propiedad de Fran Valenzuela**


	11. Resurrección

**Perdon por la demora! Pero tengo 2 buenisimas excusas xD. Se acuerdan que les conte que me mandan guias para no perder el año y bla? Ya, la cosa es que me atrase brigido con un trabajo de matematicas y lenguaje…pero asi mal. Y entre tanto trabajos no he tenido nada, NADA de tiempo para actualizar. Y bueno, la cosa es que ayer entregue las guias de matematicas, y cuando volvi a mi casa me puse a escribir este capitulo. Y en eso llega mi sobrina de 4 años, y me desenchufa el computador…SE PERDIO TODO EL CAPITULO! Y me dio una rabia, y no segui por ayer. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta amados mios! **

**PD: no creo qe este capi sea bueno…no se, como que me estoy muriendo con la historia, necesito nueva adrenalina…mmm…creo que ya se que le puede poner adrenalina….**

**COMENZEMOS!**

**PD: al "casi final" hay un mini mini mini mini miniiii lime. Estan advertidos (¿?) xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Resurrección.<strong>

Anna Kyouyama corría por los pasillos, en busca de un doctoro una enfermera. Lo sabía. Lo había sentido. Yoh le había tomado la mano. Yoh le había respondido. Su prometido estaba con vida.

La chica iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, hasta que chocó con alguien, y de no ser por la mano de este, se hubiera caído al piso.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde…Hao!-dijo la chica mirando al castaño de pelo largo.

-¿Anna? ¿Estas bien?- Hao Asakura estaba realmente sorprendido. Los ojos de la chica volvían a brillar con la alegría de la vida. Algo había pasado.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Hao, Yoh despertó-dijo Kyouyama emocionadísima.

-¿Qué?- Asakura Mayor tenía una sonrisa increíble, pero no se lo creía.

-Me tomó la mano. Yo lo llamé, y él me apretó la mano.

Como por arte de magia, la sonrisa del amo del fuego, desapareció, para convertirse en una mirada triste y llena de pesar.

-Anna…esas cosas son normales…se llaman reflejos.

Anna lo miró enfurecida.

-Se muy bien lo que es un reflejo, Hao Asakura. Y te puedo decir que Yoh me tomó la mano! Eso no fue un reflejo!.

-Anna, Yoh lleva 2 meses en coma! No despertará así de la nada como milagrosamente y te tomará la mano y te dirá te amo!

La chica lo miró. Abrió la boca para responderle, la volvió a cerrar. Entonces supo lo que debía hacer.

*PAAAAAF*

La mejilla de Hao estaba roja, debido a la gran mano izquierda de la chica. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por detenerla. El comentario que había dicho, había sido sin duda cruel para el alma de la itako, pero era la verdad. Dura, pero verdad al fin y al cabo.

-Anna, Hao.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia el pasillo, donde venían Fausto, Manta, Len, Horo y Amidamaru.

-Anna..hemos sentido el furyoku de Yoh-dijo Horo-horo mirando a la chica.

La rubia miró a Hao con superioridad.

-Fausto, creo que Yoh ha despertado, o más bien esta por despertar. Podrías….¿Podrías ir a verlo?

-Por supuesto, Anna-Dijo Fausto sonriendo-Por eso estoy aquí.

Fausto, Anna, Manta y Hao entraron a la pieza de Yoh, para ver la revisión. Amidamaru, Len y Horo se quedaron afuera.

Fausto se acercó a la camilla, y le saco la sabana a Yoh. Anna se sorprendió al darse cuenta que casi todas las heridas estaban cerradas y sanadas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, era que todas las cicatrices que vio, eran las antiguas. Las que se habían hecho debido a los entrenamientos y al enfrentamiendo del ONI. No tenía cicatrices nuevas. Anna sonrió. Siempre había sabido que el chico era fuerte, y ahora lo estaba demostrando con creces.

Fausto se acercó al pecho de Yoh, y comenzó a traspasarle una luz amarilla dorada, desde sus manos al pecho de Yoh. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Yoh comenzó a devolver una luz blanca. Fausto sonreía, victorioso. Anna miraba atentamente el resultado de la revisión de Fausto. Manta, sentado en la silla, colgando, veía a todos y a sus expresiones. Hao, apoyado en la ventana, en su mente rogaba que su hermano despertara.

-_Menos mal que Anna ya no lee los pensamientos-_Pensó Hao, sonriendo-_ No me hubiera gustado que hubiera comprobado que yo quiero que Yoh despierte. _

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de revisión y scanners, con la ayuda de Eliza, por parte de Fausto, él volvió a tapar a Yoh, hasta el pecho. Dandose vuelta, le sonrió a Anna.

-Yoh esta despertando, doña Anna. Lo que usted sintió fue un "reflejo de vida" (N/A: no se si esto exista)

-¿Reflejo de vida?-preguntó Manta, quien nunca había escuchado ese termino.

-Es un termino que usan los doctores, cuando, un cuerpo que ha estado en coma, empieza a dar señales que va a despertar. Eso es un "reflejo de vida" o también llamado "reflejo de resurrección"

-Osea….

-Tú y Anna estaban los correctos.

Hao miró a Anna, y le sacó la lengua. Esta resoplo y miró hacia la cama de Yoh.

-Fausto, ¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo más va a despertar?

-Según como esta reaccionando su furyoku y su cuerpo, diría que mañana o pasado. Si lo hace antes, quiere decir que nuestro Yoh es muy poderoso.

-Lo hará antes-dijo Anna mientras con una ternura desbordante, tomaba la mano de Yoh y la acariciaba.

-Fausto….¿Que pasa con las secuelas?- preguntó Hao, él cual había olvidado por completo ese asunto.

Fausto se miró las manos, pensando bien una respuesta que dar, para no quebrar el espíritu de todos los presentes.

-Bueno…lo más probable es que si saque algo de secuelas, pero para eso, tenemos que esperar primero a que despierte. No sabemos la respuesta definitiva de las secuelas hasta que Yoh despierte.

-Dijiste lo más probable…¿hay posibilidades de que vuelva intacto?- Preguntó Manta, quien cada vez estaba mas en el borde del asiento.

-Por supuesto. Sería milagroso. Ahora me tengo que ir. Vengo después. Ah, por si acaso. Si Yoh vuelve, el primero en sentirlo será Hao. Como es tu "otra mitad" al despertar él, tu te sentirás mal fisicamente hablando. ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos después. Eliza, por favor, traeme esos papeles.

Anna los tomó para pasarselos a Eliza, y no pudo evitar leer lo que decian

_Orden de desahución: El paciente, Asakura Yoh, esta dado oficialmente por muerto. Su coma fue irreversible debido a los profundos daños del accidente. El paciente será desconectado de la maquina respiratoria. _

_Fecha: 18/04_

Anna se quedó palida. El papel era exactamente para una semana después. Darian a Yoh por muerto antes de tiempo.

No pudo evitar sentir un odio y un rencor infinito hacia los doctores. Ni siquiera habían cuidado bien de Yoh ni de ella.

Anna se los pasó a Eliza con la mirada baja.

-Descuida, Anna. Este papel ya no será necesario.

-Estaban rendidos-dijo la rubia mirando el piso- Ni si quiera intentaron hacer algo para salvarlo. Para ellos…Yoh estaba muerto desde hace tiempo.

Fausto miró a Anna. Se acercó a ella…y la abrazó.

-Descuide doña Anna…Don Yoh despertará pronto.

Diciendo esto, le dirigió una sonrisa a Hao, y un guiño a Manta, el cual tembló de miedo. Segundos después, Fausto salía de la puerta, acompañado de su esposa, Eliza.

Hao miró a Anna.

-Descuida, te avisare cuando sienta algo- le dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-No será necesario, ya que no me moveré de aquí. –Dijo la rubia, mientras miraba a Yoh dormir.

-Anna…¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?-dijo Oyamada sonriendo, tratando de subirle el animo algo a la rubia.

La chica le dirigió una mirada rápida.

-Date prisa, enano cabezón.

-Si. Hao, acompáñame.

-Pero si yo no….

-Hao, acompáñame-dijo Manta, poniéndose énfasis en el "acompáñame"

Hao resopló y se dirigió a la puerta con Manta, cerrándola tras de si.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo la ves? – Le pregunto Manta al amo de fuego.<p>

-¿A Anna?

-No, a mi abuela. Si, Hao, a Anna.

-No me respondas así- Hao le dirigió una mirada de fuego al pequeño. Y mientras prendía un dedo en fuego, se lo acercó a la cara, y le susurró-No olvides con quien estas hablando.

Manta tragó saliva, y trató de seguir caminando.

-Si, Hao. A Anna.

-La veo mejor. Según ella, sintió la mano de Yoh, asi que este despertará. Lo que a mi me preocupa…son las secuelas….

-…

-No crees…que quizás…¿sería incluso peor que la muerte para Yoh vivir en silla de ruedas de por vida?

-Si, he pensado lo mismo…pero algo estoy seguro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo más importante para Yoh, son Anna y sus amigos. Si él estuviera en silla de ruedas…pero con ellos cerca…yo creo que Yoh sería feliz.

Hao se detuvo, y miro al rubio. No se había dado cuenta lo profundo que podía llegar a ser el pequeño. Lo estaba mirando estupefacto.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Manta, deteniéndose metros más delante de Hao.

-Mm...…no, nada malo-Dijo Hao, mientras reanudaba el paso a grandes zancadas, separándose por 2 metros de Oyamada- Ya veo porque Yoh te eligió como su mejor amigo.

Manta escuchó estas palabras, y sonrió, comenzando a trotar para alcanzar al castaño de pelo largo.

Manta tuvo que pagar la comida para Anna, Hao, y él mismo. Hao llevaba dos bandejas, una en cada mano, y él una. Cuando entraron a la habitación de Yoh, Anna seguía en la misma posición, sentada en la silla, tomándole la mano a Yoh. Ambos se miraron rápidamente.

-Anna, llegamos, te trajimos "gomoku no sushi"-dijo Oyamada sonriendo.

-¿Gomoku no sushi? –dijo Anna, mientras un doloroso y a la vez hermoso recuerdo la rodeaba.

***Flashback***

-Cuando veo el programa de Sab, me dan ganas de comer….Gomoku no sushi- decía Yoh Asakura, mirando la televisión.

-¿Gomoku no sushi?- dijo la itako, despegando su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, y dirigiéndole una mirada de hielo al castaño

-Si, Gomoku no sushi-dijo Yoh, devolviéndole la mirada de hielo.

-No te preocupes, te traeré uno-Dijo Anna, mientras le dirigía otra de sus miradas al chico.

-Gracias-dijo Yoh, otra vez respondiéndole con una mirada fría.

1…2…3…4…5

-Un momento… ¿hablas en serio?- preguntó el Asakura menor al ver como su prometida se paraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Te ves cansado…estaba pensando ir a hacer yo la compra en tu lugar.-Kyouyama salió de la casa.

-A-anna…-dijo Yoh sonriendo, mirando a la puerta.

***Fin Flashback***

Anna recibió la bandeja y comenzó a comer en silencio. Manta le dirigió una mirada de "auxilio" a Hao. Y Hao, por su parte, se sentó en la ventana, como siempre, y comenzó a comer.

Manta se sentó en la silla, y probó bocado.

Anna literalmente se tragó la comida, y cuando terminó prendió la tele, poniendose a ver sus teleseries favoritas, pero siempre sin soltar la mano de Yoh. El día comenzó a pasar….y a eso como de las siete de la tarde, tocaron la puerta.

***Toc toc toc***

Anna y Hao le dirigieron una rápida mirada a Manta, el cual suspirando, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Manta, ¿Esta Hao?

Hao al escuchar esa voz se quedó de piedra, se puso rojo como tomate, saltó del asiento, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Anna sonreía.

-Te lo dije-dijo Anna sonriendo, mientras miraba a Yoh.

Hao fue corriendo a ver la puerta, y ahí estaba.

Marion Phauna estaba vestida con su vestido negro, su pelo con 2 colitas, y una sonrisa gigante iluminando su rostro.

-Hola señor Hao. –dijo Marion sonriendo.

-Mari…

Hao y Marion salieron de la pieza…en verdad…salieron del hospital.

-¿Por qué vino a buscar a Hao?-pregunto Manta, sentandose al lado de la itako.

-¿No es ovbio? Hao Asakura se ha enamorado-dijo la chica mientra miraba la tele.

-Mmm… nunca pensé que Hao se enamoraría- dijo Oyamada, también mirando hacia la tele.

-Todo el mundo tiene el derecho a amar, Manta-dijo la rubia, sonriendole al pequeño.

-Si…tienes razón.

***Bring bring, brin bring***

-Oh! Mi telefono! –dijo Manta, mientras buscaba desesperado por sus bolsillos.

-¿Alo? ¿Pero como pasó eso? ¿De inmediato? ¿Un helicoptero? Ok, nos vemos en el helipuerto del hospital.- Manta colgó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Al parecer estafaron a mi padre y necesitan mi ayuda…te molesta si te dejo sola, Anna?

-Descuida, asi podre estar mejor con Yoh.

Manta sonrió, y sacó algo del bolsillo.

-A Yoh ya le di su regalo de bodas. Es sorpresa, no te puedo decir que es…pero a ti también te compré algo, Anna.

Anna se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del enano.

Manta sacó un hermoso collar corto de plata, bañado en un color suave azul. Era elegante y hermoso.

-Se cree que para las bodas se necesita "algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo viejo, y algo azul"…quería regalarte el "algo azul"

-Manta…yo…

-Descuida. No fue nada- Oyamada sonrió, y apretando suavemente la mano de la chica, sonrió- Todo terminará bien, Anna. Hasta luego!-Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Hasta luego, Manta.- murmuró la rubia, mientras acostandose en la cama, se apoyó en el pecho de su amado prometido, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>Hao Asakura fue dirigido por Marion hasta la casa de ella, y se sentaron en el sillón a hablar.<p>

-¿Le gustaría algo, señor Hao?-dijo la chica, mientras le sonreía con la mirada.

-Un te, querida- dijo Hao sonriendo.

_-Un Te Amo!_

-_Yoh, sale de mi mente en este momento.-_Hao no volvió a escuchar los pensamientos de Yoh, asi que creyó que este se había ido. qdiuohgueq

Marion llegó con un te rojo, ya que sabía que era el té favorito de Hao.

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme, Mari?

-Tenía ganas de verle, señor.

-Me alegro…yo también extrañaba tu compañía.

Mientras Mari tomaba el té, Hao comenzó a mirar la casa de la chica. Era bonita, se notaba que tenía dinero. Hao sonrió al ver que casi toda la casa, estaba llena de fotos del trío de la flor, y de los demás del equipo de él.

-Marion…debo contarte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi señor?

-Yo…debo casarme con Anna.

Marion no pudo evitarlo, y soltó la taza, derramando su contenido por la cara alfombra negra de terciopelo.

-¿Qué?

-Si…si Yoh no despierta de aquí a un mes…los abuelos me obligaran a casarme con Anna

-Ojala sean muy felices, señor Hao-dijo Marion, mientras tomando su taza se dirigía rapidamente a la cocina.

-No! Mari no! – Dijo Hao tratando de perseguirla, hasta la cocina.

Hao la agarró del hombro para darla vuelta y se dio cuenta, que la chica estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué me cuenta eso, señor Hao?

-Porque mereces saber otra cosa.

-¿Qué merezco saber?

-A mi no me interesa casarme con Anna…

La chica lo miró con sus ojos verdes penetrantes.

-¿No?-preguntó la chica, mientras bajaba su mirada a sus pies.

-No Marion. Porque yo…porque yo te amo.

La chica pegó un respingo y miro al amo de fuego.

-¿Señor…Hao?

-Hablo en serio, Mari. Te amo.

La chica no sabía que decir. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, nerviosa. De repente, su mirada se topo con la de Hao. Como casi buscando una explicación…

-No hables, Mari-le dijo Hao, sonriendo- Solo siente…solo sienteme.

Hao tomo la cara de la chica y acercándola suavemente a él, la beso. Con ternura, para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Marion puso sus brazos en el cuello de Hao dejándose llevar por los suaves y expertos labios del amo de fuego. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con eso, y ahora, ante sus ojos, se estaba cumpliendo? Hao comenzó a besar el cuello de Mari, dejando suaves mordiscos en el…

-Señor…Hao…-dijo la chica, sintiéndose en el mismo cielo.

Hao rió suavemente al escuchar como la chica lo llamaba entre suspiros.

Volvió a los labios de esta para seguir besándolos, esta vez con más pasión.

La chica enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él.

Perdiendo la mente. Dejandose llevar por el momento. Asi se sentía Hao Asakura. Tomó a Marion en brazos y sin soltar la boca de la chica, comenzó a recorrer la casa, buscando la habitación de la muchacha.

Cuando al fin la encontró, entro en esta y depositó a la chica suavemente en la cama. Marion tomó la polera del amo del fuego para arrancarsela. Hao gruño de placer al sentir como la chica recorría con sus manos el pecho de él. Las manos traviesas de Hao se colaron por entre la falda de la chica, tocando suavemente los muslos de ella…

-Señor…-Suspiraba Marion, quien ya ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Y de repente, Hao lo sintió. Dolor en su pecho. Dolor de cabeza. Sintió como su mente se perdía, para empezar a sufrir las convulsiones y los gritos de la ultima vez. Hao se dejó caer en la cama de Mari, mientras se tapaba la cara, gimiendo por el dolor.

Marion sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Hao también había tenido sus "ataques" debido a los accidentes de Yoh con su equipo. La chica se acomodó la falda lo mejor que pudo y fue corriendo al baño, en busca de agua y toallas para mejorar al amo del fuego.

Cuando llegó al lado de él, lo acomodó en sus piernas y comenzó a mojarle la cara y a hacerle un suave masaje en el pecho, para que el Asakura Mayor se relajara.

Cuando los dolores pasaron, Hao se sentía demasiado débil como para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de.

-Maldito Yoh…¿Por qué justo ahora? En fin….Bienvenido hermanito.

Hao se quedó dormido en las piernas de Mari, mientras esta, con suavidad, le apartaba los mechones de cabello de su cara.

* * *

><p>Anna había estado toda la noche acomodada en el pecho de Yoh. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, y la chica seguía apoyada. Habia estado hablando con Yoh en voz alta, contandole lo difícil que había sido para ella estar sin él, y lo feliz que se sentía al pensar que volvería.<p>

Cuando ya era un poco más tarde, a la chica le comenzó a entrar sueño. Después de todo, había sido un largo, largo día.

Observó la cara pacifica de Yoh, una vez mas por esa noche, y acercandose a su prometido, lo beso en el cuello, y en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Yoh. – murmuró Anna, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho…

Anna Kyouyama se quedo dormida, durmió como media hora, hasta que se despertó por unos movimientos. Cuando abrió los ojos, se extraño por dos motivos. El primero, su cuerpo, su cara, estaba subiendo, y bajando, subiendo y bajando. El segundo…y el que la paralizo, dandose cuenta lo que estaba pasando, sentir como unos dedos suaves estaban jugando con su pelo. Anna tembló, y alzo su mirada…

Los ojos de Yoh estaban abiertos. La sonrisa del castaño estaba más alegre que nunca, y la mirada de él parecia brillar.

-Despertaste, Annita.

Anna pensó que estaba soñando, pero entonces Yoh hizo algo que la sacó de dudas.

El castaño se acercó a ella, y sonriendo con su risita, la beso en los labios suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y el cuello con una ternura desbordante. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Kyouyama. Yoh..Yoh estaba con ella. El beso fue solo un suave roce de labios, pero bastó para los dos para decirse cuanto se añoraron todo este tiempo.

-Volviste-dijo la chica sin importarle sus lagrimas- Volviste a mi.

-Ya te lo dije…nunca me fui. –Yoh la abrazó – Se siente tan bien estar otra vez contigo, mi vida.

-Yoh…no estoy soñando verdad…-dijo Anna, mirando al castaño preocupada.

-¿Quieres que te peñizque?-dijo Asakura sonriendo.

-De acuerdo…pero no tan fuerte…

Yoh volvió a besar los labios de Anna, pero esta vez entrando en su boca, haciendo mas profundo el beso.

Cuando el chico terminó de besarla, le sonrió.

-Un beso es mejor, ¿ no crees?

-Ay Yoh-suspiró la chica y lo abrazó-Me hiciste tanta falta.

-Tu también a mi, mi vida.

Yoh la abrazó, y acariciando el pelo de Kyouyama, Anna se volvió a quedar dormida.

-Buenas noches, amor-dijo Yoh, apoyándose en su cabeza- Se siente bien estar otra vez en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *-*<strong>

**Ya, es oficial. YOH REGRESO! Esta vivo!**

**Awwwww esto es tan…..awwwwwwww…**

**Oigan a proposito…que ganas de ser Marion, no? *baba***

**Fue lo peor escribir esa parte….soy la unica que cree que necesita una ducha urgente de agua fria? LOL XD**

**Ya bueno, eso. Ojala amen este capitulo tanto como yo lo ame! :D**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Los amoooooo!**

**Naty Asakura Lee!**

***Que la felicidad de Yoh y las estrellas de Hao esten contigo* **

**Propiedad de Yul1smile y Naty Asakura Lee….patente aun pendiente xD**

**Saludos a Asakura Keiko, la mejor mami 3**


	12. Estamos Todos Bien

**Volvi! Ya ya, no quiero hablar mucho…VAMOS AL CAPITULO ALTIRO *alza su puño en señal de victoria***

* * *

><p>Hao Asakura despertó. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que recién estaba amaneciendo. No era la primera vez que despertaba en la pieza, más bien en la cama de Marion. Trató de recordar la noche anterior. Él y la rubia se habían confesado y besado apasionadamente…hasta que a él le vino un ataque…Si, Yoh había despertado, y en el peor momento para Hao posible. Suspiró, y trató de estirar las piernas, pero algo lo dejó a medio camino. Sus pies se toparon con las suaves piernas de la chica. Hao enrojeció y la miró. Seguía durmiendo, privando a Hao de esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo cautivaban. Pero si bien le prohibía los ojos, le dejaba su cuerpo. Hao se tuvo que recordar a si mismo como se respiraba normalmente. La chica estaba durmiendo con un baby doll de terciopelo negro, con transparencia en la zona del ombligo. Hao tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Cuándo tiempo más Mari seguiría durmiendo? Se acercó a la chica, con cuidado de no despertarla, y apoyándose en su propio brazo, con la mano comenzó a acariciarle la cara. A mover los mechones de cabello, y a tocar la suave piel de sus mejillas. Si, estaba enamorado. Y era tan difícil saber que sentir…pero lo sentía.<p>

De repente, la chica abrió los ojos, dejándole ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo penetraban y lo hacían estremecerse.

-Bue-nos dias-Dijo Hao, tratando de sonar seguro.

-Hola, Hao.

Hao abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y complacido.

-¿Me tuteaste?

La chica enrojeció.

-Creo que ahora puedo hacerlo…¿verdad?

Hao sonrió, complacido.

-Por supuesto, hermosa, pero con una condición.

Hao se acercó al oído de la chica, y le susurró algo. Ella sonrió.

-Eso ya lo tenía pensado ya- dijo ella, mientas abrazaba al amo del fuego, acariciándole suavemente la espalda- Siempre serás mi señor.

Hao sonrió, y la beso otra vez, repitiendo casi los mismos besos (y mejores) que ayer.

Más allá de los besos, no pasaron. Hao respetaba a Mari, y no se le iba a tirar encima a la primera. Ayer había tenido un pequeño ataque de hormonas, a decir verdad. Pero trataría que no se repitiera.

* * *

><p>Anna Kyouyama despertó, justo para ver al sol comenzar a asomarse. Recordó la noche anterior. Pero todo había sido tan mágico, que pensó que había soñado. Además, Yoh estaba conectado a un respirador…¿Cómo la pudo haber besado? Y, además, Yoh no llegaría asi como asi y se darían su primer beso de una…¿verdad?<p>

Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con que seguía abrazada de su prometido, pero este parecía estar durmiendo. Durmiendo, igual como si se encontrara en coma. Un escalofrío la recorrió. ¿Qué pasaba si todo lo que había tenido ayer con Yoh, hubiera sido un simple sueño?

-Yoh…-murmuró en un susurro que con suerte ella misma escuchó.

Yoh no respondió.

-Yoh…-habló Kyouyama, en su tono de voz normal

Yoh no respondía. La desesperación se apoderó de ella.

-YOH!- Anna gritó, mientras pegaba saltos en la cama.

Yoh abrió los ojos.

-¿AAyyy que pasa, Annita?-Dijo Yoh incorporándose y agarrándola para que dejara de saltar.

Anna lo miraba, sorprendida y boquiabierta.

-Yoh….estas…vivo?

-Pero Anna, si me viste ayer!-Dijo Yoh sonriendo, mostrando su gran sonrisa.

Anna enrojeció.

-Osea…anoche fue…¿todo cierto?

Yoh la miró con asombro.

-Emm..si, todo cierto.

Anna enrojeció más.

-¿Todo, todo todo?

Yoh se dio cuenta a que se refería, y enrojeció, bajando la mirada.

-Ah…eso... Si, lo siento…me sobrepase, ¿verdad? Discúlpame, por favor. Me deje llevar por la emoción de tenerte otra vez conmigo….

-Yoh…no tienes porque disculparte.

Yoh la miró.

-¿Estas aca, ahora, conmigo?

-Más real que nada….

-Entonces eso es todo lo que importa.

La chica se abrazó al cuello de él, y parecía como si nunca se quisiera salir de ahí.

Yoh la abrazó, y con sus manos empezó a recorrer la espalda de la itako. Olía su cabello, olía su cuello. Por Kami, como había extrañado su aroma, su suavidad, su piel…por Kami, Anna….

-Me hiciste…tanta falta allá.

Anna se dio cuenta. "Allá"

-Yoh…¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Mmmm…sabía que me preguntarías eso.

Yoh comenzó a explicarle. Estuvo todo el tiempo en su mente, pero por alguna razón, no podía escapar de allí. Pero si, gracias a sus recuerdos, podía comunicarse con ella y con Hao, por eso los dos siempre escuchaban la voz de Yoh.

-Mis recuerdos que más se repetían eran tu y Hao. A traves de ellos les hablé-Yoh sonrió- También hable una vez con Manta, pero quedó tan en shock que no pudo decirte, por temor a que lo tomaras por loco-Yoh comenzó a reir. Anna se dio cuenta cuanto había extrañado esa risa tan despreocupada y contagiosa.

-Y, simplemente, un día, vino a mi un rayo de luz blanca. Y lo unico que me dijo fue: "Vuelve, hay alguien que te esta esperando ahora". Después de eso desperté. Se sentía tan raro. Era como…como si tu cuerpo hubiera estado enterrado, bajo kilos y kilos de tierra….y de repente, te levantas. Me dolía todo. Abrí los ojos. No te imaginas la alegría que me dio lo primero que vi.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que viste?-preguntó Anna, escuchando con suma atención el relato del castaño.

-Tu pelo. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Me saque el respirador, ya que su aire me estaba mareando. Minutos después, comencé a jugar con tu pelo, y segundos después tú despertaste. Y…emm..el beso…fue porque lo sentí. Sentí la necesidad de besarte, y demostrarte cuanto me habías hecho falta. Lo hice. Perdoname…no quise molestarte.

-¿Crees que un beso tuyo me molesta?

-Emm…pensé que tal vez podría…

Anna agarró a Yoh de los hombros, y lo acercó un poco bruscamente hacia ella, besándolo presionadamente.

Yoh se sorprendió, y mientras la besaba comenzó a reír. Dulce, suave. Así era la boca de Anna para él.

Yoh agarró la nuca de su prometida profundizando más el beso, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en el pelo desordenado de su prometido.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían sentado en la cama. Aun se seguían besando, pero Yoh decidió probar un poco más allá. Se soltó, muy a su pesar, de los labios de su Annita, y comenzó a viajar por la mejilla de esta, hasta llegar al lobulo de la chica, el cual beso suavemente, para después de él, comenzar a bajar hacia el cuello…

-Yoh…-Anna lo llamó en un suspiró, pero puso sus manos en el pecho del castaño, indicandole que se detuviera

Yoh trató de normalizar su respiración…

-Lo siento…-comenzó a reir- A penas he despertado y ya no quiero soltarte nunca más, mi Annita.

-Yoh…-la chica cada vez se sonrojaba más ante las palabras de su prometido. Era como si haber estado tan cerca de la muerte le hubiera dado a Yoh la confianza para vivir solamente el presente, diciendo lo que realmente sentía. Sin importar lo demás.

Anna miró la hora. Las 09:00. Dentro de poco las enfermeras se comenzarían a pasear por las habitaciones. Ja! Ya quería ver sus caras cuando se enteraran que el paciente Yoh Asakura, dado por muerto, había despertado cual milagro, y ahora se encontraba perfectamente…

Las Secuelas. Anna lo recordó y se puso palida. Yoh se veía bien, pero quizas con que clase de secuelas había quedado. O peor aun, problemas que se presentarían más adelante. Anna trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, y parándose se dirigió a la silla.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Annita?-le dijo Yoh.

-No, pero si llegan las enfermeras no me pueden ver acostada contigo, ¿no crees?

Yoh sonrió. Su itako seguía siendo tan cuidadosa y dama como siempre.

-Esta bien.

Anna se sentó en la silla cerca de Yoh, y le tomó la mano, igual como había hecho todos estos días. La diferencia, es que ahora, mientras lo hacia, Yoh le devolvía la caricia, y le sonreía.

-Annita…

-¿Qué, Yoh?

-Ai Shiteru.

La chica se enrojeció. Era primera vez que Yoh le decía "Te amo" directamente. Anna no sabía si debía confesarle todo al castaño, o quedarse callada. Después de todo, había estado todo un mes sintiéndose mal por no confesarse a Yoh… y entonces, fue salvada por la campana.

La enfermera de Anna, la que le decia señorita por todo, entró a la habitación.

-Señorita Kyouyama, el desayuno esta listo en el comed….-No pudo continuar. –Joven Asakura!

-Hola! –Yoh sonrió tan abiertamente, que Anna no pudo evitar reirse por lo bajo-.

-Esta….despierto?-dijo la enfermera

-Si…yo quería seguir durmiendo-Yoh volvió a sonreír.

-Joven Asakura hay que tomarle muchos scanners y exámenes, déjeme llamar al doctor

-¿Por supuesto, yo puedo llamar a mi doctor también?

-He…si ovbio ovbio…-la enfermera salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Quiere que llame al Sr Fausto, Joven Asakura?- Anna sonrió tratando de imitar la voz de la enfermera.

-Por favor…

-No sera, necesario, chamaquillo!

Anna e Yoh se giraron hacia la puerta. La voz de Chocolove había sonado.

-CHICOS! – gritó Yoh, quien no podía mas de la felicidad!

-YOH!-gritaron todos mientras corrían a abrazar al castaño.

Estaban absolutamente todos. Las chicas se acercaron a Anna y comenzaron a hablar de cómo había estado y de que habían hecho estos tiempos solos. Anna enrojeció ante tantas preguntas.

Fausto comenzó a revisar a Yoh, dandose cuenta de algo que lo impactó, pero que anunciaría cuando todos se hubieran terminado de abrazar.

-Fu, que gusto volver a verte Yoh. Ya me hacia falta alguien con algo de cerebro. –Dijo Len Tao mientras apuntaba a Horo horo y Chocolove, quienes saltaron al tiro en defensa propia.

-Yoh Yoh, que gusto volvernos a ver mi chico!-dijo Chocolove.

-¿Cómo estas Chocolove?

-Sereno Moreno! Yo también quiero hablar con Yoh!. Yoh! Te hemos extrañado tanto- Horo-horo se puso a llorar al lado de la cama TT_TT

-Hoto-Hoto. Yoh también comenzó a llorar TT_TT

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMO HOTO-HOTO!-

-Yoh! Que bueno que has regresado!

-Lyserg-dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-Don Yoh, siempre supe que regresaria

-Muchas gracias Ryu!

-Yoh….

Yoh escucho esa voz…esa voz tan querida y amigable para él.

-Manta…

Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar en serio. Si se había extrañado

-Siempre supe que regresarías.

-Ejeem…atención, por favor!-dijo Fausto sonriendo.- Les tengo buenas noticias a todos.

Todos miraron a Fausto.

-Acabo de revisar a Yoh…Yoh, sin lugar a dudas, eres uno de los shamanes mas fuertes que allá estado en este mundo. Quiero decirles a todos…que nuestro Yoh…NO TIENE NINGUNA SECUELA!

Todos abrieron la boca y comenzaron a aplaudir y a bitorear.

Anna se acercó a Yoh por la espalda, y sin importarle nada ni nadie, lo beso. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, pero sonrieron.

Sin duda, Yoh era el más feliz. Comenzó a besarla entre sonrisa y risa.

-Te amo, Annita.-dijo sonriéndole.

Anna sonrió. Yoh sabía que eso era un "Yo también"

Todos reían y hablaban. Y De repente….

-Yoh…

Todos miraron hacia la puerta. Hao Asakura venía entrando, sonriendo.

Yoh mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hao…

Hao corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó (N/A: ayy estoy llorando :A)

-Bienvenido hermanito, bienvenido…

-Gracias Hao…te extrañe, también.

Hao sonrió entre dientes y sacando algo de su bolsillo, lo puso entre el pecho de él y el de Yoh, mostrándolo solo para que ellos dos lo vieran.

Yoh sonrió.

La piedra de la estrella y la planta, la piedra de Zenki y Kouki parecía brillar en la mano de Hao.

Ambos se miraron con una complicidad, digna solo de hermanos gemelos.

* * *

><p><strong>AY! Que hermoso! Que hermoso! :3<strong>

**Ay me gusto mucho este capitulo!**

**Saludos especiales a:**

**Asakura Keiko: como te amo mi mami 3 **

**Aleja Massen Cullen: gracias! Siempre cuento con tu review 3**

**Yul1smile: que bueno saber que no soy la unica que se tuvo que ir a pegar la ducha de agua fría**

**: *-* que bueno que te encante 3**

**Analu: gracias! :D siempre dejas reviews aunque no tnegas cuenta**

**Dickory5: GRACIAAAS! :D**

**Kaoru240: aquí esta la conti! :D**

**Eso! Los amo!**

**PD: revisen mi nueva historia po! Si "Yoh perdoname" no es mi unico fanfic c: Si pueden pasense por "Love The Way You Lie" (Hao x Anna) y "The Best Day Of My Life" (Hao x Marion)**

**Ambos son songfics**

**Ya, sin nada mas que decir, se despide y los ama!**

**Naty Asakura Lee**

**(Yul1smile después pongo nuestra frase 3 ) **


	13. Una reunion y una noche especial

Capitulo 13: Volviendo a la "Rutina"

-Adios jóvenes Asakura! Adios Señorita Kyouyama!-Se despedía la enfermera feliz.

Todo había salido tan bien. Yoh no tenía ninguna secuela y todos los exámenes de supervisión que le hicieron habían salido extremadamente positivos. Yoh era muy fuerte.

Ahora, Hao, Yoh y Anna caminaban por los pasillos, o más bien, Hao y Anna caminaban, Yoh era transportado en una silla de ruedas por su hermano.

-Y…¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Yoh sonriendo.

-¿Qué que haremos ahora?-pregunta Anna, poniendo el entrecejo- Yoh, acabas de despertar de un coma. Tienes que estar en reposo como mínimo por dos semanas-Le explico ella, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Mm...….no se si eso sea tan necesario…-Comenzó Hao.

-¿Me estas contradiciendo, Hao?-Dijo Anna, poniendo su mirada de hielo.

-Errgh…Solo digo que no creo que sea necesario….míralo! Esta súper bien!- Hao sonreía mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hermano menor y este reía.

-Pfff…no tienen remedio –Suspiró Anna, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa- De acuerdo, pero Yoh reposará una semana.

-Puedo sobrevivir con eso- Dijo Yoh tomándole la mano a Anna, sonriendo.

La chica sonrió y solo se la acarició de vuelta.

-Pfff….ustedes hacen vomitar a cupido-Dijo Hao.

Yoh y Anna sonrieron. Las miradas de complicidad entre ambos se compartían…

-Oh, a propósito Hao, ¿Qué harás ahora?-Preguntó Yoh, un poco preocupado por el espíritu de "vagabundo errante" de su hermano.

-Una amiga me tendrá en su casa-Dijo Hao, sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Marion? – preguntó Yoh sonriendo.

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, Yoh-dijo Hao, aun sin mirar a su hermano. Estaba tan rojo.

Yoh comenzó a reir y Anna a sonreír. Hao los miraba como queriendoles decir "callense o los mato"

Se subieron a un taxi, Hao delante, e Yoh y Anna atrás. La chica se apoyó en el pecho de su compañero. Yoh le besaba la frente, la mejilla y la oreja cada vez que podía. Anna reía por las cosquillas que le producía la respiración de Yoh en zonas como su oreja o su cuello. Hao iba poniendo los ojos en blanco ante cada risita de Anna y cada soplido o ruido raro de Yoh…esos dos eran terribles.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en la rubia. Desde la mañana que no la veía, y ya la extrañaba…Sonrió al pensar que ya no estaba obligado a casarse con Anna. Ahora era solo cosa de que Marion les demostrará su gran poder (que por supuesto, si tenía) a los abuelos, y PUUM, Marion Phauna de Asakura…le encantaba como sonaba. Hao sonrió cuando el taxi paró al lado de la mansión.

Cuando iban entrando por el jardín, Anna y Hao se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad, que no pasó desapercibida para Yoh.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Asakura menor mientras Asakura mayor lo depositaba en la silla de ruedas.

-Oh, no nada hermanito-dijo Hao arrastrando la silla.

-¿Qué podría ocurrir?- dijo Anna, mientras abría la puerta de la pensión.

-BIENVENIDO YOH!

Yoh abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Todos sus amigos estaban en la pensión En. Un cartel gigante adornaba todo el salón con un cartel que decía "BIENVENIDO (OTRA VEZ)" Había un verdadero coctel de comida, que supuso había sido hecho por Tamao y Ryu. Había globos decorando toda la pensión. Guirnaldas colgando del techo, haciendo diferentes formas. Había una torta que decía "BIENVENIDO A CASA, YOH"

El Asakura menor sentía como una calida sensación de bienestar invadía todo su ser. Sin duda, estaba en casa. Cuanto había extrañado esto. Cuanto había extrañado estar con sus amigos, estar con los espiritus…estar con su Anna. Les dirigió una calida sonrisa a todos, mientras todos sonreían y se acercaban para hablar. Muchos le habían traido regalos.

Pronto, todos fueron al living y comenzaron a hablar. Yoh se detuvo un momento para mirar a Anna, quien sonreía hablando con Jun, Tamao y Pilika. Yoh sabía que sin duda, la chica había hecho un gran esfuerzo para aceptar hacer una fiesta en la casa, pero tal cual como la misma Anna le había dicho una vez, todo sea por "verlo feliz a él". Yoh no paraba de sonreír. Estaban absolutamente todos. Manta hablaba sobre como le iba a la empresa de su padre, y como ya se había acostumbrado al negocio familiar. Len hablaba de la dinastía y sus proyectos para resurgir.

-A ver si ahora si destruimos a los Asakura, ¿No Yoh?- dijo Len con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

-Ja, ni lo sueñes-dijo Hao, tirado en el piso, jugando con sus legos.

-Niñito…-murmuró Len viendo como Hao hacia una torre inclinada de pizza.

Horo Horo comenzó a contar sus avances con sus plantaciones y como sus Koropops (N/a: lo siento, nunca aprendí a escribir el nombre) y Koloro estaban muy felices. Chocolove empezó a contar nuevos chistes, y por ser la bienvenida de Yoh, nadie lo detuvo. Fausto estaba con Eliza, abrazados, escuchando las historias de todos. Ryu se peinaba su jopo sentado muuuuuy cerca de Lyserg, él cual sonreía y asentía con todos, tan caballero como siempre.

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón de la sala, estaban las chicas.

-Anna ¿Qué harán ahora que Yoh esta bien?-preguntaba Pilika mientras leía una revista en el suelo…

-Supongo que esperar a que se recupere…después, tendremos que ver que pasará con los abuelos…

-¿Van a seguir esperando? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Otro accidente?-preguntaba Jun con el ceño fruncido- Tu e Yoh se aman…cásense luego. O por lo menos…sean más demostrativos, no se..más directos.

-Heey, un accidente no me cambiará-dijo Anna, mientras agarraba una galleta y se la metía a la boca.

-Pues debería-dijo Pilika, cambiando de hoja de la revista.

-Yo soy asi, de acuerdo…Además, nuestra boda será por orden de los abuelos, ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué Yoh y yo escapemos a las Vegas?-Dijo Anna, mirando despectivamente a Pilika.

-No estaría mal-Jun le guiño un ojo.

-Que romántico, señorita Anna!-dijo Tamao sonriendo.

Anna calló. Ni ella misma sabía bien que iba a pasar ahora…Aunque lo más posible, era la boda.

La reunión continuó amena y agradable. Todos estuvieron alrededor de Yoh, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón, por su debilidad de piernas temporal. Poco a poco, todos se comenzaron a despedir. Len dijo que la proxima vez que se reencontraran sería en la despedida de soltero, ante lo cual Anna frunció el ceño y miró a Len con una cara de mil demonios. Lyserg dijo que él llegaría a la boda, que lamentaba mucho perderse la despedida de soltero, pero que estaría ocupado ese día. Manta dijo que probablemente fuera en dos días más a verlo. Jun dijo que ella llegaría el día antes de la boda, para ayudar a Anna. Tamao y Pilika se le unieron.

Fausto dijo que el vendría cada 3 días a revisar a Yoh. Hao dijo que vendría seguido, pero no sabía cuando. Se quedaría en la casa de Marion, por si cualquier cosa. Horo horo prometió llegar para la despedida de soltero.

-Claro, el pervertido no se la pierde- Dijo Anna de brazos cruzados.

Ryu dijo que él llegaría el día anterior. Chocolove despedida de soltero. Y asi, todos se fueron, o bueno….casi todos.

-Cuidate, ya Yoh?-Dijo Hao sonriendo.

-Siiii, Haaaao-contestó Yoh a coro.

-Ah, antes que se me olvide….-Hao agarra el cuello de Yoh y empieza a zamarrearlo- COMO SE TE OCURRE DESPERTAR EN EL MOMENTO MAS INAPROPIADO!

-¿Estabas haciendo algo malo, Hao?- Yoh levantó la ceja, sonriendo.

-Eh,..bueno, yo…arrrgh ADIOS! Espíritu de Fuego!

Hao se fue volando en su bola de fuego, en dirección a la casa de Marion.

-Amo Yoh…

-Amidamaru! ¿No habías tenido tiempo de acercarte o que?

Amo y espíritu se abrazaron. Si bien no hablaron, ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía. Tal vez, las almas se conectan tanto después de un oversoul, que simplemente…sabes todo lo que quiere decir el otro, sin que este hable.

-Amo Yoh…esta noche…yo iré a la casa de Manta…¿de acuerdo?-Yoh lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué, Amidamaru?

-Creo que Usted y doña Anna necesitan un momento…solos. –Yoh le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Amidamaru.-el castaño le dedicó una de sus más grandes y sinceras sonrisas. El espíritu desapareció. Yoh se quedó sentado un rato en el sillón, y llegó la itako.

-¿Estas listo? Tengo que ayudarte a subir las escaleras…

-Claro, Annita.

Anna se acercó a Yoh, mientras este pasaba su brazo por el hombro de ella. Yoh le sonrió tan tiernamente, que la chica no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Se levantaron juntos y se dirigieron cogiando hacia el segundo piso. Cuando llegaron a la pieza de Yoh, Anna lo tiró literalmente en el futon.

-Me daré la vuelta, ponte la Yutaka-dijo la chica mientras se daba vuelta. Yoh se sonrojó, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-Ya. – Anna se dio vuelta para encontrar que Yoh ya se había acostado.

-Buenas noches-le dijo la chica, parándose para salir de la habitación.

-A…Annita…

La chica se dio vuelta, y lo miró.

-¿Si, Yoh?

-Puedes…puedes dormir conmigo…esta noche.

La chica se sonrojó. Pero después de todo, no sería primera vez que ella e Yoh durmieran juntos.

-De acuerdo…

Anna fue a su habitación. Cuanto la había extrañado. Desdobló una Yutaka negra que tenía. Se miró al espejo, dandose varias vueltas…¿no era mucha producción para dormir? Se peino un poco el cabello, dejándolo más suave pero con unas cuantas mechas salidas de lugar. Se lavó los dientes y cuando iba saliendo a la habitación de Yoh…no pudo evitar fijarse en su perfume. Y si…se ponía aunque fuera solo un poco? Lo olió y se puso dos chorritos en el cuello…olía bien.

-Ojala Yoh no malinterprete esto…

-¿Crees que me molesta, que te quieras ver bonita?

La chica pegó un respingo. Yoh la estaba mirando, apoyado en la puerta, con una sonrisa simple y calida. La mirada del chico se concentraba en los ojos negros de Anna. La chica se sentía morir de vergüenza.

-¿Que haces aquí? Debes estar acostado…

-Te tardabas, así que vine a ver si todo estaba bien.

-No necesito que me cuides, Asakura.

Yoh sonrió, mientras, cojeando levemente, se acercaba a Anna. La chica fue poco a poco, retrocediendo, mientras Yoh la miraba. Cuando Anna chocó con la pared, se dio cuenta que había llegado al final de la habitación. Maldijo en su interior. Asakura menor se paró enfrente de ella, y con delicadeza, como si se tratara del cristal más fino, comenzó a acariciar la cara de Anna.

-No escapes de mí. Yo solo quiero estar contigo. Sabes que mi último deseo es hacerte daño.

-Lo se…-Anna cerró los ojos. Yoh estaba confundido. Anna no escapaba de él. Escapaba de si misma. De si misma, y del miedo de expresarle al castaño todo lo que sentía por él.

-¿Vamos?

-Y si…dormimos aquí? El sol se demora más en tocar mi ventana, y…esta más ordenada-Anna sonrió.

-De acuerdo-Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa.

La itako se sentó en la cama y el joven shaman en frente de ella. Anna lo miraba como queriendo decirle "¿Qué estas esperando para acostarte?" Pero, en vez de eso, Yoh se le acercó mucho, y cuando llegó a estar pegado con ella, la sentó en sus piernas.

-Yoh!-la chica le reclamó-Estas debil.

-Nunca estoy debil si se trata de estar contigo-le dijo el Shaman sonriendo.

-No tienes remedio…

-Nop, sabes por que? Porque estoy profundamente enamorado.

El Shaman no le dio tiempo de responder, y la beso en la boca. Suave, tierno dulce…Más profundo, más juguetón, más pasional…Aire, Kami, Aire.

El shaman se vio obligado a soltar la boca de Anna. Ambos jadeaban.

-Gome….gome ne…-dijo Yoh, mientras se escondía en el hombro de Anna.-Creo que…me sobrepase. Anna sentía toda la piel a fuego vivo. Sin embargo…tenía más ganas de la boca de Yoh. Esta vez, la chica tomó la cara del asakura y la acercó a su boca. Fue un beso más corto, pero mucho más rápido y excitante. Ahora si, tuvieron que parar.

Yoh se escondió en la clavícula de Anna, y ahí se quedo. Cerca, escuchado el corazón de la chica, el cual latía como un pajaro. Cuando al fin ambos se calmaron, Anna se acostó en el futon, y le hizo una seña a Yoh. El castaño se acostó al lado de ella, y abrazandola, le murmuro al oido.

-Buenas noches, Mi Annita.

Anna solo sonrió, y se durmió…

**Trate de hacer este capi más largo, menos dialogo. Ojala me haya salido. Bueno, para los que me preguntaron, si, este fic esta llegando a su fin…no creo que pase mas alla de 2 capitulos más…pero les tengo una sorpresa…LO VOY A CONTINUAR! Pero en otro nombre! ok? Bueno..emm..eso! A si, la idea es que después de una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte, Yoh y Anna ya no tengan ya TANTO miedo de decir lo que sienten….pero claro….son Yoh y Anna..seguiran igual c: …otra cosa y final…ASAKURA KEIKO! ERES LA MEJOR MAMIIII! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS CONSEJOS! Y DONT WORRY! ASI APRENDO! C:**

**Aaah y Pd2, para mi mami, a mi tampoco me gusta poner caritas, pero es qe no queria que pensaran que realmente estaban onda "LLORANDO" asi que por eso puse TT_TT…y eso…ahora si..FIN!**

**Los amoo!**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Ojala la espera haya valido la pena!**

**Naty Asakura Lee c: **

**(perdon que este no este "arreglado", estoy colgada a la red de mi vecino xD y es muy lenta y no puedo hacerlo, por su hermosa comprensión, gracias (L)  
><strong>


	14. Se Mía

**Capitulo 14: Se mía.**

**Adv: LEMON  
><strong>

**Ok, creo que el titulo ya dice que será un lemon, verdad? Bueno, este lemon se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a Asakura Keiko xD porque te lo debía del otro capi xD c: Quiero que sepan que es mi primer lemon ._. así que si me queda muy aburrido o demasiado explicito en verdad lo siento mucho, les prometo que mejorare con el tiempo. Ya….em…eso…comenzemos y deseenme suerte.**

* * *

><p>Comenzó a tocar la puerta rápidamente, rogando en su interior que la chica le abriera lo más pronto posible. En su interior sentía tantos sentimientos, tantas palabras y emociones que querían y necesitaban ser liberadas. Tantas cosas que expresar y que dar. Tanto amor que dar…<p>

-Señor Hao?-la voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensoñación, viendo como ella lo miraba extrañado.

-Mari…-

Se acercó a la rubia y en un impulso la tomó en brazos, entrando a la sala de la gran casa. Cuando llego a esta, comenzó a girar, teniendo a la chica aun en brazos. La levantaba y le sonreía, mientras la chica lo miraba como si el pobre tuviera fiebre o algo así. Cuando las revoluciones de Hao pararon, el Asakura mayor se tiro a si mismo y a Marion en el sillón, la chica lo miro.

-¿A que se debe tanta extraña felicidad?- le preguntó la chica, para la cual ver a Hao reírse con una risa calida y sincera, era porque algo increíble debía haber pasado.

-Yoh despertó- dijo el amo de fuego sonriendo, y mientras deslizaba su mano por la suave cara de la rubia, sonrió- Ya no tengo que casarme con Anna. Ya no tengo que casarme con nadie que no seas tú.

Después de decir esto, Hao agarró la boca de Mari y empezó a besarla. Pasional, candente, rápido, excitante….muchas emociones sentían mutuamente con un simple beso. La chica puso su mano en la nuca del castaño, profundizando aun más el encuentro de sus bocas. La mano de Hao que había estado apoyada en la cara de la chica, comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Cuando llegó al hombro, Hao se separó de la boca de la chica y comenzó a besar y morder su cuello.

-Ha-Hao-lo llamó la chica en un suave gemido al sentir como los dientes del castaño mordían y jugaban con su tersa piel.

-¿Si?- dijo el chico sonriendo.

La chica lo atrajo hacia su boca, y ahí, le susurro al oido.

-Hazme tuya.

Hao se sonrojó ante esa petición tan directa de la rubia ojiverde, él pensaba que más allá de los besos no pasarían…pero ahora…la rubia le demostraba que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar al final. Y, por supuesto, él también.

Hao la tomo suavemente otra vez en brazos. Era tan delicada. Como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, capaz de romperse al más mínimo roce. La llevo por la casa, mientras la besaba y le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando llegaron a la pieza de la chica, Hao la recostó en la cama, y prosiguió con su recorrido por descubrir todo el cuerpo de la chica. Pero se encontró con el pequeño obstáculo de la ropa. Marion se dio cuenta, y sonriéndole, se bajo el cierre de su vestido negro con blanco. Dejando ver solo su pecho y estomago. El resto lo dejo a medio camino. Hao se acostó encima de ella, y siguió besando el cuerpo de la rubia. Cuando llego a los pechos, comenzó a besar la suave piel que se dejaba ver a través del sostén. Se sorprendió al notar que los pechos de Marion eran incluso más blancos que el resto del cuerpo bastante pálido de la chica, pero eso le encantó. Sonriendo, succionó parte de la piel, dejándole una marca roja a la chica en cada uno de sus dos pechos.

-Señor Hao!-gimió Marion, mientras se removía inquieta, por las millones de sensaciones que las manos expertas de Asakura hacían en ella

La chica también quiso participar, después de todo, esta no era su primera vez. Su primera vez había sido hace ya un tiempo…y también con Hao.

***Flashback***

Marion despertó…le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Trato de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior….

Recordaba que todos los amigos del Señor Hao, e incluso el mismo señor Hao, se habían puesto a celebrar… ¿Qué celebraban? Que la victoria del Shaman Fight estaba casi lista…después de todo, nadie se le comparaba al señor Hao. Recordó que Peyote había llegado con una botella de alcohol mexicano, asegurando que era "El alcohol más fuerte, te hará borrar todo". Recordó como todos, a excepción de la pequeña Opacho, habían tomado. Recordó lo sexy que le pareció Hao pasado de copas. Esa fue una de las primeras veces que se sintió atraída por el amo del fuego. A diferencia de todos los demás camaradas borrachos, Hao estaba sexy. Se despeinaba el pelo constantemente, reía, y tiraba tallas sexys sobre el cuerpo de las del trío de la flor…Después de eso, Marion solo recordaba fragmentos...

Suspiró, y se corrió al lado de su colchón, y pegó un gritito que fue rápidamente ahogado con su propia mano. ¿Qué demonios hacia el Señor Hao en su pieza? Y…que hacia…desnudo…

Marion sintió como el peso de todo le caía encima. Rápidamente, se miro su cuerpo. También…estaba desnuda. Ella y Hao lo habían hecho en la noche, producto de los efectos del alcohol.

-Maldito Peyote-murmuró Marion…la chica miró la sabana y vio una pequeña mancha de sangre, suspirando. Le había dado su virginidad al señor Hao…

-Marion?-Hao se sentó en la cama, tan sorprendido como ella-¿Qué, que paso?

-Al parecer fue el alcohol que trajo Peyote…

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-Nada…

-Yo tampoco…-Hao la miró, con un deje de tristeza- Anoche fue tu…tu primera vez?

Marion no supo si responderle o no.

-No, no fue la primera-le dijo sonriendo.

-Uff, me alegro.- dijo Hao- después de 1000 años, no se si aun puedo decir que soy "virgen".

Hao se paró de la cama y se comenzó a vestir. La chica lo vio partir, mientras pensaba en como deshacerse de las sábanas.

***Fin Flashback***

La chica se arrodilló en la cama, mientras que con sus manos le sacaba la polera blanca que Hao llevaba ese día. En el momento en que la chica vio el suave y bien formado pecho del amo del fuego, lo acostó en la cama, sentandose ella encima de él. Esta vez Mari fue la que comenzó a morder todo lo que hallaba en su camino. Cuello, clavicula, hombro. Comenzó a rasguñar suavemente el pecho y espaldas del amo de fuego, mientras este le contestaba con gemidos y gruñidos por la excitación.

-Marion…-

La chica comenzó a bajar lentamente por el pecho de Hao, hasta llegar a su pantalón. Ahí, le dedico una mirada sensual y juguetona a Hao, pero antes de desabrochar el boton, Hao le agarró las manos. La rubia lo miro, extrañada

-Si tocas ahí…no me detendre.

-No pretendo que lo haga…

La chica bajo el cierre del pantalon. Hao la ayudo a sacarse la prenda, quedando simplemente en boxers. La chica iba a seguir con su camino, pero Hao la agarró.

-Déjanos estar en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no crees?

Hao le termino de sacar el vestido, quedando la chica solamente con sus 2 ropas interiores. El Asakura mayor dirigió una de sus manos a la espalda de la chica, y con destreza, desabrocho el brassier de esta. A penas soltó el broche, los pechos de Marion saltaron de su prisión. Hao quedo encantado con los dos pezones de la chica, los cuales apuntaban al cielo a causa de la excitación de su dueña. Sonriendo maliciosamente para ella, el castaño encerró una de las aureolas en su boca, mientras que con la mano le daba suaves pellizcos y masajes al otro. Marion gemía el nombre de Hao mientras apretaba las sabanas. La mano de Hao comenzó a bajar por el vientre de Marion, colándose por dentro del calzón de la chica, comenzando a acariciar la zona más íntima de ella.

-Hao, oh por Kami, Señor Hao-la chica ahora ya no sabía si gemía o gritaba. Hao había logrado encontrar el botón de placer de la chica, y mientras lo acariciaba insistentemente con sus dedos, la chica se retorcía ante Hao, provocando en él, excitación y placer.

Hao decidió jugar un poco más. Sin dejar de morder, succionar y lamer los pezones de la chica, bajó su mano, y metió dos dedos de una vez. Pero la chica estaba tan mojada que solo sintió placer. Marion comenzó a sentir como una corriente eléctrica la recorría entera. Parecía nacer en la punta de los dedos del pie, y terminar en su cabeza, la rubia de ojos verdes comenzó a temblar entera, ante la llegada de su primer orgasmo de la noche. Comenzó a gemir el nombre de su amante, y se abrazó a él, mientras sentía todo el placer que solo un orgasmo da. La chica cayo en la cama, pero aun no estaba cansada del todo.

La chica se acostó en su cama, y le hizo una seña a Hao para que se acercara. El chico quedo acostado encima de ella, a la altura de su boca. Cuando iba a preguntar que pasaba, se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Marion acariciando de arriba a abajo su miembro.

-Ma…marion….-dijo el Asakura en un gemido.

-¿Si, señor?.

La chica estuvo un momento torturándolo así, y Hao ya no aguantó más. La acostó con un poco de brusquedad en la cama. Ante lo cual Marion solo sonrió y se abrió de piernas. El chico se puso entre ella y le acarició la cara.

-Te amo-le dijo, sonriendole.

-Yo lo amo desde siempre-le dijo la chica.

Hao la beso, y entró en ella. Si bien a Marion le dolió un poco, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a recibir a un intruso, por tanto su dolor fue menos y su placer, más. Hao comenzó a moverse con un ritmo exquisito, el cual Marion seguía a la perfección. La chica lo abrazó y se apoyo en el hombro del amo del fuego, mientras este la penetraba con fuerza y a la vez ternura, con amor y con lujuria. Era increíble todo lo que Hao desencadenaba en ella. Los gemidos mutuos llenaban toda la habitación. Los nombres de los dos se repetían en cada penetrada. Era desesperante cuando Hao se sentía fuera de Mari, y era tan satisfactorio volver a entrar. Conforme la excitación avanzaba el movimiento se fue haciendo más rápido, provocando que la cama chocara contra la pared. Marion gritaba. Hao gemía. Ambos sabían que pronto se acabaría, pero aprovecharían cada mínimo segundo que les quedaba.

Marion comenzó a sufrir su último orgasmo de la noche. La chica arqueó la espalda, dándole a Hao una excelente vista de su cuerpo. Ver la cara de excitación de su amante, ver su pelo caer en la cama desordenado, escuchar los gemidos de ella ante el orgasmo, y ver su cuerpo tan apetecible, fue demasiado para el amo del fuego. Hao la abrazó, mientras con un gruñido, se venía dentro de ella. Marion enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Hao cuando sintió la ultima descarga eléctrica, la cual fue la más fuerte. Ambos cayeron abrazados en la cama.

Hao se acomodó en el pecho de Marion, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo castaño largo.

-La mejor…experiencia en mil años-dijo Hao mientras cerraba los ojos. – Te amo, mi Marion.

La chica sonrió.

-Ahora eres mío, Hao Asakura.

Hao la miró, y la beso.

-Hasta el fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ya! Para ser mi primer lemon no estuvo mal xD perdonen que no continue con la historia, pero estoy muerta de sueño. Tomen esto como un bonus track, o una pausa….no se xD <strong>

**Bueno, agradecer a todos sus hermosos reviews, las preguntas las resuelvo en el prox capi.**

**Bueno, se me cuidan**

**Como ya dije, este esta dedicado a Asakura Keiko , la mejor de las mamis de FF.**

**Saludos y que *la sensualidad de Hao este contigo***

**C:**


	15. La pena de Hao

**Bueno….creo que….no hay excusas esta vez. En verdad, les quiero pedir perdon de rodillas por mi atraso. Les prometo que he querido escribr este capitulo hace mucho tiempo, pero por diferentes motivos no he podido. El colegio…o mas bien las guias he estado a full, y con casi nada de tiempo. Mi poco tiempo libre, lo dedico a tumblr, asi que los que tienen pueden agregarme. En verdad perdon, pero les prometo que aquí estoy de vuelta. Ah, se me olvidaba. Este es el penultimo capitulo de este fanfic, pero como ya les dije, vendre con una continuación. La continuación se llamara "Despertar" se llama asi porque bueno, en el fondo es todo lo que pasa después de la resurrección de Yoh. Por favor otra vez, perdonenme. Los amo mucho y no me extrañaria que ahora nadie me leyera y que me odien u.u **

**Hao: Nadie te odia**

**Naty: tu me odias mas que nadie.**

**Hao: *la abraza***

**Naty: Ha..Hao *-* **

**Eejeem….perdon perdon… bueno, eso…COMENZEMOS! **

Hao Asakura despertó. Ya casi había olvidado la suave sensación d

* * *

><p>e las sábanas contra su piel desnuda. El sol entraba apenas por la ventana. Sonrió para si mismo. Que noche más espectacular. Recordaba todo como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento. Sin lugar a dudas, era de esos pocos momentos que Hao podría llamar agradables. Los tenía contados, y sin dudas, este era el primero. Hao estiró sus piernas, pero se extrañó de no toparse con nada en el recorrido. Miro hacia su lado, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba solo. Marion no estaba en la cama junto con él.<p>

-¿Mari?- la llamó el amo de Fuego suavemente, por si la rubia de ojos verdes aparecía. Pero esta no llegaba.

Asakura mayor se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a esperarla. Prendió la televisión. Quizás Marion estaba tomando una ducha, o había bajado a comer algo, quien sabía. Hao se sintió casi ironico. En la tele, una pareja de jóvenes estaban haciendo el amor, para después salir "2 meses después" la feliz pareja casándose. Y finalmente, la pantalla se apagó, y salio "9 meses después", la misma feliz pareja, en la clinica sosteniendo al primer hijo. Hao se río. Sin duda, estas teleseries estaban muy mal hechas.

-¿Cómo Anna puede amar estas porquerías?-pensó Hao mientras cambiaba la tele a una pelicula que salían autos volando por todas partes mientras edificios se incendiaban. "Esto si es acción" pensó Hao sonriendo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos en fuego.

Después de un momento de estar viendo la película, se dio cuenta que Mari ya se estaba tardando bastante. Levantándose de la cama, se colocó su boxer y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al baño. Nada. Se dirigió al living. Nada. Se dirigió a la sala de estar. Nada. Se dirigió al comedor, Nada. Marion Phauna no estaba por ninguna parte. Hao comenzó a buscar a Chuck, pero se dio cuenta que el espíritu de la chica tampoco estaba. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido la ojiverde?

Hao se devolvió a la pieza, donde termino de vestirse. Iba a salir a buscarla, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño papel en la mesa de entrada. Un papel doblado en dos, que por la parte superior dejaba leer "_Señor_ _Hao_". El chico tembló. Ver el papel no le dio buena señal. Lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Tiritando, se agachó hasta tomar el papel, levantándolo como si se fuera a romper, lo abrió.

"_Señor Hao. _

_Mari lamenta mucho hacerle esto. Mari lo que menos quiere es hacerle daño a usted, pero como se que usted olvidara a Marion fácilmente, he decidido marcharme. Por favor, no intente buscar a Mari. Anulare mi furyoku para que no me encuentre nunca más. Mari no puede asegurarle nada. No puede asegurarle que esta sera la ultima vez que la vera, pero si será la ultima durante mucho tiempo. Marion sabe que ella no podrá olvidar al Señor Hao, pero le pide que por favor, usted si lo haga. Mari lo siente mucho. _

_Adios, Señor Hao. _

_Marion **Phauna"**_

Hao sintió como la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo. Veía el apellido de la chica remarcado, queriendole decir que no era de él, y que quizas nunca lo sería. Sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban. Marion….no podía hacerle esto. No después de lo que había pasado anoche. Entonces, Hao se dio cuenta de algo. Un profundo miedo y una incertidumbre lo rodearon. Corrió hacia la pieza de la chica, y abrió el armario de esta. Estaba vacío. Abrió el velador, también estaba vació. Comenzó a abrir todas las cosas donde Marion podía tener cosas de valor, o algo que le recordara a ella. Todo, todo estaba vacío. Mari se había ido con tiempo, mientras él dormía. El joven tomo el papel en sus manos y lo quemo. Estaba roto, realmente, roto. Pero, poco a poco, la pena se fue transformando en algo que Hao ya casi había olvidado. En odio, en rabia. Hao prendió toda su mano en fuego. Quemaría la casa de Marion. Asakura mayor se comenzó a reír. Como había extrañado esa risa. Esa risa endemoniada, diabólica, esa risa que lo hacía sentirse poderoso. Un ser despiadado y sin corazón. Sin nada ni nadie que darle explicaciones….sin nadie…

Y en un momento, lo vio. Yoh sonriéndole. Su hermano menor, con él. Apoyándolo, como siempre lo había hecho. Hao se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar. Yoh lo había cambiado tanto. Lo había cambiado desde el primer momento en que se encontraron. Tal vez porque, simplemente, Hao supo desde la primera vez que vio a Yoh tratando de poseer la hoja, que gracias a él, nunca más se volvería a sentir solo. Hao no estaba solo. Tenía a su hermano menor, que siempre estaría con él.

-Tengo que ir con Yoh.

Hao salió de la casa de la chica por la ventana, invocando a su espíritu de fuego. Hao se sentó en el hombro de él, mientras lo llevaba lejos.

-A la casa de Yoh, muchacho.-dijo Hao, mientras se preguntaba si Marion volvería algún día.

Antes que Hao despertará, Yoh Asakura, extrañamente, ya había despertado temprano. Yoh

* * *

><p>sonrió. Esto de despertar y lo primero que veía era el pelo de Anna ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre. Una hermosa, maravillosa, reconfortante y grata costumbre. Sonrió, y hechando uno de sus brazos hacia atrás en forma de almohada, comenzó a acariciar el pelo rubio de la chica. Era tan suave al tacto. Olía tan bien. Era tan perfecto. Toda Anna era perfecta para él…<p>

-¿Pasa algo malo? –La voz de su ángel lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Es extraño que te despiertes tan temprano, Yoh.

-¿Estabas despierta?- Dijo Yoh, sorprendido. No era común que Anna despertara y lo dejara seguir durmiendo.

-No hace mucho en verdad. La chica subió el rostro e Yoh sonrió. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

-Annita…-Yoh la abrazó, acercándola a su cara.

Anna se acomodó en el cuello de Yoh, mientras una mano se posaba en el pecho de él. Yoh llevo su mano derecha al pelo de su prometida, mientras la izquierda se encargaba de recorrer toda la espalda de la itako. Eran tan perfectos estos momentos a solas entre la pareja. Donde podían abrazarse, sentirse, tocarse...aunque claro, sin sobrepasarse nunca. Ambos lo sabían, y lo respetaban. No importaba. Incluso el solo hecho de tomar la mano del otro ya era el mismo paraíso. Desde el accidente, la relación de ambos había cambiado, pero esta vez para siempre. Ya no tendrían miedo de expresarse lo que sentían. El tiempo podía ser muy corto si la muerte se cruzaba en el camino, y los dos querían aprovechar cada segundo juntos. Si podían estar solos, mucho mejor. Si bien, la timidez de no saber hasta donde se puede llegar sin pasar la barrera de "hasta el matrimonio" estaba siempre presente, eso lo hacia incluso más romantico. Yoh tomó con suavidad el mentón de Anna y la acercó a su boca. Tierno, suave, demostrando cual sinceros y profundos eran los sentimientos mutuos. Anna comenzó a acariciar la cara de su prometido mientras lo besaba. No querían separarse ni un segundo. Querian recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Yoh comenzó a reirse en pleno beso. Anna se apoyo con sus codos en el pecho de él, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la itako, al ver como el joven shaman solo se reía.

-Haz tenido en cuenta que en este momento deberíamos estar casados?- le dijo Yoh sonriendo. Anna pestaño tres veces rápido. ¿Yoh estaba hablando sobre eso?

-Ehh…si…

-Haríamos mucho más que solo besarnos en este momento. –Yoh sonrió, mientras la mano que se encontraba en la espalda empezaba a acariciar la zona de la cintura de la chica. Las mejillas de Anna cada segundo que pasaba se ponían más rojas.- Pero…¿Sabes? Prefiero esperar. Me gusta que esto sea…lento.

-¿Lento? –le preguntó Anna, mientras alzaba una ceja. Yoh sonrió más al ver el ceño fruncido de su prometida y su cara de "explicate ahora"

-Annita, mi vida, no me malinterpretes- Le dijo Yoh, acariciandole la mejilla sonrosada con suavidad. –Cuando digo lento, no me refiero que seas lenta, o que me gustaría, ya sabes, acelerar las cosas. Digo que realmente me gusta esto. Poder besarte, acariciarte, tocarte…todo con la mayor calma y el tiempo del mundo.

Anna sonrió. Yoh era tan tierno y paciente. él la esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista. Ambos sabían que aun ninguno de los dos estaban realmente listos para ese paso, pero aun no se adelantaban. Tal como había dicho Yoh, se esperaban mutuamente, tomandose todo el tiempo que la vida ahora les ofrecía por delante. Una vida juntos.

Yoh abrazó a la sacerdotiza mientras ella se apoyaba en el pecho del shaman, cerrando los ojos suavemente. Yoh sonrió. Él también los hubiera cerrado, y probablemente, se hubiera quedado dormido otra vez…pero en ese mismo momento comenzaron a tocar la puerta de la pensión rapidamente. Anna abrió los ojos y miro a Yoh, extrañada.

-Yo voy, descuida- le dijo él sonriendo mientras se paraba del futon.

-Eh…Yoh…-la chica miraba la sabana mientras veía al shaman pararse- Deja la puerta abierta de tu pieza…y desordena tu futon.

Yoh sonrió. A Anna le daba vergüenza que supieran que habían dormido juntos sin estar casados. Su Anna era toda una dama. Sonriendo, salio de la pieza corriendo, corrió las sabanas de su futon, y fue a abrir la puerta mientras gritaba "ya voy". Cuando Yoh abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de ver las dos caras curiosas y sorprendidas que lo miraban. Yohmei Asakura y Kino Asakura miraban a Yoh boquiabiertos, casi pensando que debía ser un fantasma y no su nieto el que se encontrara enfrente de ellos.

-Abuelo, Abuela!-dijo Yoh sonriendo con una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas. Los ancianos no lo dudaron y le dedicaron una sonrisa brillante. Los ojos de Yohmei brillaban y Kino sonreía victoriosa. Sin lugar a dudas, un digno heredero de la familia Asakura.

-Realmente, nos alegramos de tenerte de vuelta Yoh- Yohmei suspiró- No queríamos perderte otra vez, esta vez para siempre, y menos poner a Hao en tu lugar.

-Hao no hubiera sido como tú, en ningun sentido- Dijo Kino- No es que Hao sea…malo. Es solo que ustedes dos son muy distintos y a la vez iguales…son tan extraños, par de hermanos

Yoh solo sonreía y asentía. Entraron los abuelos y se sentaron en el living.

-Buenos dias, abuelos. ¿Se les ofrece desayunar?- Anna apareció peinada y arreglada, pero aun con su Yutaka. Kino le dijo que sirviera el té.

Anna apareció con el juego fino que ocupaban para ocasiones especiales, casi siempre las visitas de los abuelos, y el té que ella sabía que era el favorito de Kino.

Los cuatro juntos se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar, en silencio, y de vez en cuando los abuelos preguntaban como había estado el negocio de la pensión y el proyecto de las aguas termales de Anna.

-¿Se puede saber cual es el principal motivo de su visita? –preguntó Anna, pero en un tono que denotaba respeto.

-Queriamos ver a Yoh, ademas….tú debes saber, Yoh, que si tu no despertabas, haríamos que Anna se casara con Hao….pero como ya despertaste…¿Qué les parece si se casan en dos semanas más?

Yoh y Anna casi se atragantan.

-¿Dos semanas? –preguntaron los dos, notablemente preocupados por la falta de tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? –objetó Yohmei-después de todo, tienen casi todo listo. Se casaran en Izumo, y pueden llevar a sus amigos. El día anterior pueden tener una pequeña celebración….Kino y yo nos iremos el día de las "despedidas de solteros" para darles…privacidad. Al día siguiente se realizara la boda, con una fiesta de celebración, y después ustedes dos partirán a Hawaii de luna de miel. Un lugar bastante relajado. Estaran 3 semanas…

-Anna, por favor ven conmigo-Dijo Kino mientras agarraba una maleta y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.- Tenemos que probar tu vestido de novia.

Yoh no pudo evitar comenzar a fantasear…¿Cómo sería el vestido de Anna? Estarían solos tres semanas de luna de miel…no podía evitar ponerse nervioso al pensar en eso….asi que decidió contrarrestar sus dudas con alguien más experto que él en el tema.

-Abuelo…¿Cómo sabre si estamos listos? –pregunto Yoh mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿A que te refieres, Yoh?.

-Pues…ya sabes….Anna…yo…luna de miel…

-Oh…eso…descuida, es normal.

Yoh lo miró, sorpredido.

-No-normal?- dijo Yoh tartamudeando un poco.

-Solo relajate. Sabras que hacer. Guiate por tus sentimientos, y todo será perfecto.

-Gracias abuelo…

* * *

><p>-Anna, estuve hablando con Yohmei, y llegamos a una decisión. Tú e Yoh son jóvenes…asi que si usabas el kimono que Keiko y yo usamos te verías por asi decirlo vieja. Asi que corte el kimono y lo transforme en vestido. Dime, ¿Qué opinas?<p>

Anna se miraba en el espejo sorprendida. Kino había hecho un trabajo hermoso. Incluso era mas pulcro y elegante de lo que una verdadera diseñadora de ropa, quizas especializada en vestidos de bodas hubiera creado. El vestido era de un color crema y hueso, con los tipicos tonos blancos por la pureza de la novia. Tenía un hermoso corte en la espalda que terminaba justo por la zona de la espalda baja, dejando ver la suave piel de la itako. Por la delantera se cruzaban los colores crema y blanco, dejando una especie de corte estilo corazón en el pecho. El vestido era corto para ser un vestido de boda. Le llegaba justo a la rodilla, pero con el velo, parecia mucho más largo y formal. En la zona de la cintura, se cruzaba una hermosa tela dorada, destacando los hermosos ojos de Anna. La chica no paraba de mirarse en el espejo….se veía tan hermosa. Limpia, pura, hermosa, perfecta…reservada desde siempre para Yoh Asakura, su amado prometido. Mientras la chica daba vueltas con el vestido por la habitación y el espejo, Kino Asakura le sonreía. Despues de todo, la anciana amaba a Anna con un amor casi maternal. Despues de todo, la habia criado cuando sus padres la abandonaron por sus increíbles poderes. Habia llegado a entender, comprender y querer a la sacerdotiza como nadie lo habia hecho en su verdadera familia. Para Anna, Kino era su madre.

-Se te ve divino. Y no deja de simbolizar a la familia Asakura. Después de todo…de lo viejo nace lo nuevo, ¿no crees, Anna?

-Si, definitivamente. Me gusta.

Kino sonrió. Sabía que para que Anna hubiera dicho que algo le gustaba significaba que realmente le fascinaba.

-Me alegro..supe que Manta Oyamada te regaló "algo azul"

-Si, Manta es un muy buen amigo. También le dio un regalo a Yoh.

-Ya veo…bueno, supongo que sabes que el vestido es lo "algo viejo". Lo "algo nuevo" no se como llegará. Lo que si se, que Hao te va a dar el "algo prestado".

-¿Hao?-preguntó Anna curiosa. El amo del fuego no le había mencionado nada.

-Asi es, Hao. Pero me dijo que te lo daría minutos antes de la boda. Y que recordaras devolverselo terminado la ceremonia.

-De-de acuerdo- Anna no podía imaginarse que le prestaría su cuñado, pero decidió esperar. Después de todo, aun quedaban dos semanas….dos largas semanas.

* * *

><p>Los abuelos se fueron alrededor de las 12:00 del día, dijeron que tenían que preparar las cosas en Izumo, que ellos se preocuparían de la decoración. Que Yoh y Anna se encargaran solo de los invitados. La ceremonia, comida, y fiesta, corría por cuenta de los abuelos y la familia Asakura. Los dos jóvenes se despidieron de los ancianos mientras estos tomaban un taxi que los llevaría a la estación de trenes. Yoh y Anna volvieron a entrar en la casa. No pudieron evitar acordarse de la última vez que los abuelos fueron a visitarlos, y lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas después. Ahora todo era mucho mejor…<p>

*TOC TOC TOC*

Un fuerte ruido en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos del pasado que estaban teniendo Yoh y Anna, haciendo que el castaño se parara del sillón donde estaban abrazados él y su prometida. Pero nunca se imaginó lo que estaría al otro lado.

-Yoh…-Hao Asakura estaba destruido. Sus ojos rojos hacían visible un gran llanto y pena. Su cuerpo parecía temblar a cada movimiento, denotando inseguridad y pesar. Sus manos se extendieron hacia Yoh, y cuando este las tomó, el amo del fuego cayo desmayado.

-Anna! Ayudame!- gritó Yoh mientras trataba de mantener a Hao. Con la ayuda de la rubia, juntos depositaron al castaño de pelo largo en el sillón.

-Tiene fiebre-le dijo Anna a Yoh- Pero no es grave. Más bien, es como la fiebre que viene por dolor de cabeza….¿te alcanzo a decir lo que ocurrió?

-No, se desmayo. Pero Anna….nunca lo había visto tan destruido. ¿Cómo el Shaman King se puede venir abajo?…debió haberle pasado algo grave.

-¿Realmente quieres saber que me ocurrió, Yoh?- Hao abrió un ojo, muy a su pesar- Anna, dejanos solos un momento, por favor.

Anna miró a Yoh. Este le hizo una señal afirmativa, y Anna se fue, pensando que podría haber pasado para que Hao Asakura quedara tan mal.

* * *

><p>-Mi vida esta arruinada, Yoh-dijo Hao mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, mirando sus piernas- ¿Cómo Marion me hizo esto?<p>

Hao le contó todo a Yoh. Ni siquiera oculto detalles de la maravillosa noche que había pasado con la rubia, ante lo cual Yoh se puso bastante nervioso. Pero ahora todo era más enredado. Yoh no entendía que motivo pudo haber tenido Marion para salir escapando tan repentinamente.

-¿Crees que le tenga…miedo al compromiso?- le pregunto Yoh, mientras tocaba la espalda de Hao suavemente, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Pff….¿miedo al compromiso, Yoh? Ese debería ser yo….no ella. –Dijo Hao, suspirando pesadamente.- Además, se que ella no es asi. Ella….ella si quiere una vida más seria….Pero yo no.

-Y…no crees que tal vez eso la impulso a salir corriendo.

Hao miró a su hermano. No entendía que era lo que quería decir Yoh.

-Piensalo, tú dices que Marion si quiere una vida, una relación, seria. Tal vez ella sabe que tú no quieres eso, y para no darte una carga o un malestar, decidió irse.

-Entonces cometió un error. Yo no quiero algo serio con nadie….con nadie que no sea ella. Ella…con ella soy capaz de todo Yoh. Ella me hace ser otra persona. Ella…saca lo mejor de mí, esa parte que ni siquiera yo mismo sabía que tenía…

-Que patetico, Hao Asakura. –Ambos miraron a la puerta. Anna estaba apoyada, mirandolos seriamente.

-Anna, no digas eso, no ves que Hao esta….

-Callate Yoh.

-Anna- Hao la miraba. En vez de enojo, su mirada delataba sorpresa.

-No seas idiota, Hao. Es ovbio que Marion escapo porque te conoce…además, no creo que el VERDADERO motivo de su huida haya sido el compromiso….tal vez influyó, si. Pero no creo que sea el principal

-¿Cuál es el principal, Anna?-pregunto Hao.

-Pffff…es ovbio. Pero no es algo que deba decirte yo, Hao. Ahora escuchame bien, cuando Yoh se encontraba en coma me hiciste reaccionar muchas veces. Ahora es mi turno de hacerte reaccionar a ti. Deja de llorar. ¿Quién ha visto al gran Shaman King llorar por una simple mujer? Asi que ahora secate esas lagrimas, y reacciona. Si realmente la amas, dale tiempo. Dale tiempo y después sale a buscarla. No importa que haya anulado su furyoku. Si la amas, la encontraras.- Al decir estas palabras Anna le dirigió una suave mirada a Yoh, el cual sonrió al darse cuenta del gesto de su Annita- Asi que ahora, comportate. No te quiero volver a ver destruido por algo tan insignificante como una pelea de parejas jámas- Anna salió de la habitación, dejando a los gemelos Asakura boquiabiertos.

-Es perfecta, ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Yoh sonriendo sonrojado. Hao solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Ya! Termine! Les prometo que este capitulo iba a ser mas largo…pero me canse XD lo siento….ojala les guste como quedo, en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho. Con respecto a Hao, perdon. No todo puede ser color de rosa, ¿verdad? Les prometo que ahora actualizare más luego. Se me cuidan! Los Adoro!**

**Naty Asakura Pace**


	16. Para siempre

**Capitulo 16 (y final) : Para siempre. **

Estaba nublado en Funbari. Solo quedaba exactamente una semana para la boda de Yoh y Anna. La pareja estaba sentada en el piso, terminando de revisar la lista de invitados. Mientras Anna hablaba de la ubicación de las mesas y de donde se sentaría cada invitado, Yoh sonreía y dibujaba notitas de música en las invitaciones sobrantes. Amidamaru les ayudaba organizando las invitaciones y tarjetas de bienvenida según familia y apellido de los invitados. Unos metros más allá, un poco alejado del grupo y algo más sombrío, más serio, y mucho más callado…se encontraba Hao Asakura. Desde que Marion se había escapado, Hao ya no hablaba. Se pasaba todo el día en silencio, sentado y mirando hacia la ventana. Siempre con aire ido y melancólico. Su hermano menor estaba muy preocupado por él. Lo que menos quería era que Hao estuviera en tan malas condiciones, además, ya empezaba a temer por la salud física y mental del Asakura Mayor.

-De acuerdo…entonces…revisemos una vez más la lista…-dijo Kyouyama mientras dejaba el papel con el orden de las mesas a un lado.

-Si quieres, por mi esta bien-Yoh abrazó a Anna, mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de la itako produciéndole suaves cosquillas.

-Ya, puedes concentrarte- Dijo Anna con el ceño fruncido- Lee la lista, Yoh.

-Yoh Asakura, Anna…Asakura-Yoh hizo una pausa y le guiño el ojo, ante lo cual Anna resopló- Kino e Yohmei Asakura. Hao Asakura. Manta Oyamada. Tamao Tamamura. Ren y Jun Tao. Horokeu y Pilika Usui, Lyserg Diethel. Chocolove Mcdonell, Fausto VIII y Eliza. Meiden Jeanne. Ryu …creo que eso sería todo…más los respectivos espiritus acompañantes- Dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras Amidamaru se colocaba su lado y sonreía al ver la lista de los espiritus al lado de cada invitado.

-De acuerdo….¿tienes la lista de las parejas del pasillo?

-Creí que la tenías tú…

-Si, pero quería asegurarme…

Anna desenvolvió un papel.

-De acuerdo, primero entraras tú con tu madre. Después entraran Horo y Tamao, seguidos por Ren y Jeanne. Detrás de ellos entraran Jun y Lee Pyron. Despues Fausto y Eliza, para terminar con Hao y….-Anna tuvo que susurrar- tu mamá me dijo que verían si alguna pariente lejana de ustedes venía- volviendo a su voz normal- Después entraría yo, creo, con tu abuelo…. Y bueno… creo que esos son todos…Manta tiene que entrar antes que tú…ya sabes…el testigo.

***Toc toc toc***

-Hablando del rey de roma y por la ventana se asoma- Hao habló por primera vez en tres días. Anna e Yoh no pudieron evitar pegar un respingo.

-Hola a todos!- Manta Oyamada entraba sonriente por la casa, trayendo lápices de colores dorados, cintas y bastantes cosas con colores dorados y plateados.

-¿Y todas esas cosas, Manta?-dijo Yoh mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

-Oh vamos Yoh, para las tarjetas que tendrán en la entrada! O para las mismas invitaciones…

-Mmmm, no nos vendría mal tu ayuda, Manta…-dijo Anna mientras se paraba, arreglándose el vestido negro- Después de todo, hoy voy a salir.

-¿Con este clima?- Yoh se paro, cortándole el paso a la rubia- Anna, no dejare que te enfermes y que tengamos que postergar más la boda.

-Descuida, Yoh…no voy muy lejos. –Anna sin escuchar los reclamos de su futuro esposo subió a su pieza por su impermeable para la lluvia, la cual estaba aproximándose a cada segundo más rápida. Yoh suspiró y se dejo caer en el sillón al lado de su hermano. Hao Asakura ni se inmutó ante el brusco movimiento que produjo la caída de Yoh en el sillón y siguió mirando hacia la venta. Su mentón estaba apoyado en su mano, mientras que el codo del brazo, apoyado en el pasamano del sillón.

Manta miró a Yoh, pidiéndole socorro con la mirada. Para que alguna manera lograr sacar a Hao de ese trance, pero ninguno sabía como.

-Oye Hao, y ¿Qué pasara con la despedida de soltero de Yoh, eh?

-Pff…no pasara nada. Hace….hace 1 semana hable con Anna…y me dijo que si queríamos hacer algo, que fuera una especie de fiesta en común. Todos juntos. Ella tampoco quería una despedida de soltera. A pesar de que la mayor de los Tao se la ofreció. Y bastante buena, déjame decirte Yoh. Así que…supongo que solo será una fiesta.

Hao habló bastante. Pero callo con un punto final que no dejaba espacio a replicas. Anna había hablado. Nada de despedidas de solteros con bailes de stripteasse o cosas así…

Manta comenzó a hablar con Yoh sobre cual sería el mejor terno que él llevara, después de todo, como testigo tenía que verse presentable. Hao miraba por la ventana, inmune y tranquilo. Poco a poco…la lluvia comenzó a caer afuera.

-Oh, iré a buscar a Anna…

-Ni siquiera sabes donde esta, Yoh- lo paro Hao, secamente.

-No importa, no puedo dejar que se resfríe…

-Déjala. Algo esta tramando Anna.

Hao se acostó en el sillón, y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos.

Manta le hizo un gesto a Yoh para que otra vez se sentara. El castaño menor refunfuño y se sentó….no le gustaba pensar que Anna podría estar afuera con frío. Miro el reloj. LAS 6:30…Si a las 8:00 no regresaba, iría a buscarla.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de Funbari, una silueta caminaba a paso firme, queriendo ocultarse de algo. La lluvia le había embarrado su vestido y su pelo caía suelto por su cara. Su piel blanca estaba aún más pálida de lo común en ella. Sus ojos, ahora rojos y ojerosos denotaban un constante llanto. El suave maquillaje corrido por su cara demostraba que no esperaba ese mal clima.<p>

Marion Phauna no veía la calle. Solo se limitaba a avanzar. Tenía un pequeño departamento que se consiguió hace menos de una semana, donde pagaba un alquiler simple. Desde ese doloroso recuerdo, salía a vagar sin rumbo. Era verdad. Ya había hecho todo lo posible para que Hao nunca más la encontrara. Había anulado su furyoku, le había pedido a Chuck que la abandonara, pero su fiel espíritu prometió seguirla de cerca. Pero…en una cosa Mari habia fallado. Marion se había preocupado de que el departamento que alquilara quedara a una distancia prudente y a la vez cercana de la casa Asakura. Ahora, en su paseo diario, se encontraba bastante lejos de su departamento, y también lejos de la casa Asakura. Necesitaba pensar…o mas bien…olvidar…

***Flashback***

_-Ahora eres de Mari, Hao Asakura_

_-Por siempre_

***Fin Flashback***

Sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba olvidar esa noche…pero…¿Cómo? Recordaba cada caricia, cada roce del cuerpo del amo del fuego con el de ella. Cada beso, cada abrazo…

Marion ya no sabía cuando las lágrimas se habían confundido con la lluvia, pero ahora le era aún más difícil ver por donde se encaminaba. Solo se limitaba a seguir adelante. Era culpa de ella…ella se había escapado. Pero su motivo…le parecía aun mas fuerte y razonable a cada paso que daba… ¿verdad?

La rubia ojiverde hubiera seguido caminando con la mirada baja, de no ser porque choco con una persona frente a ella.

-Disculpe, Marion no quiso…Tú!

Frente a ella, Anna Kyouyama veía el aspecto de la chica de ojos verdes. La rubia ceniza estaba parada, mirándola con una extraña mezcla de pena y comprensión. Agarrando la mano de Mari, Anna la arrastró hasta el techo de una casa que salía hacia la calle.

-Hola Marion…eres bastante predecible. No localice tu furyoku, pero se bien a donde llevan las lágrimas.

Mari levantó su vista. Frente a ellas, había un parque. Es verdad. Siempre que Marion hacia sus paseos, sin querer llegaba siempre a plazas o parques. ¿A eso se refería Anna con el lugar a donde llevan las lágrimas?

-Marion quiere saber que es lo que quieres. –Dijo la rubia mientras trataba de arreglarse el vestido.

-Vine a entregarte esto- Anna sacó un sobre que tenía guardado bajo el impermeable- La fecha es en una semana más, en Izumo. Anda elegante…entraras por el pasillo.

-¿Mari por…por el pasillo?

-Acompañaras a Hao.

-Marion ya no tiene contacto con el Señor Hao.

-¿Quién hablo de contacto? Solo entraras con él.

Marion bajo la mirada. Era verdad. Había malinterpretado las palabras de Anna.

-Escucha…Marion. A pesar de que me críe sola con Kino, entiendo la mentalidad femenina…y se porque te escapaste del lado de Hao. Yo lo se, Mari. Pero quiero que escuches esto. Hao esta destrozado. No esta en buen estado…Verte…no lo se, tal vez le haría bien. Por eso quiero que estés presente. Yo…yo le debo mucho a Hao desde el accidente. Quiero ver si con esto puedo devolverle algo.

Anna sonrió, y saliendo del techo, dejo a Mari con el sobre en la mano.

-Te estaré esperando. Recuerda…el pasillo!

Anna se puso la capucha del impermeable, y salio a paso veloz hacia la pensión.

_-Ojala con esto pueda pagarte algo…Hao.- _pensó la rubia, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la pensión

* * *

><p>-Ya! – Yoh se levantó y comenzó a caminar cual león enjaulado por la habitación- Son las 19:50, y Anna aun no llega. – El castaño se comenzó a pegar contra la ventana. Al menos la lluvia había aminorado bastante.<p>

Hao lo miró con una extraña mezcla de risa irónica y siguió mirando el techo. Había estado en esta posición desde que Anna saliera de la casa. Manta ya había terminado de adornar todas las tarjetas. Al día siguiente las enviarían. Después de todo, era solo para hacerlo algo mas formal, puesto que todos los amigos estaban ya preparados para la boda hace más de 1 mes. Yoh ya comenzaba a creer que moriría cuando se escucho el ruido de la puerta al correrse. Anna entró dejando sus zapatos para la lluvia en el recibidor y dejando colgado el impermeable. Apenas puso un pie en la sala donde estaban los tres jóvenes no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Su prometido se tiró a sus brazos, tocándole el pelo levemente mojado y la espalda.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Te sientes resfriada?

Anna pestañó un par de veces.

-Yoh, soy mucho más fuerte que una simple lluvia.

-Anna, llovía a cantaros. ¿Qué fue lo tan importante que debías salir a hacer?-Anna se acercó al oído de su prometido, para susurrarle.

-Algo para tratar de revivir al zombie que esta en nuestro sillón en este momento.

La rubia se alejó de Yoh, dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar algo para comer…Si tenía suerte aun deberían quedar galletas. Yoh y Manta se comenzaron a mirar. Hao se paró del sillón y abrió la ventana.

-Si no les molesta, algo de lluvia me caería bien. Espíritu de fuego!

Hao se perdió en la noche. Yoh tuvo el presentimiento de que no lo vería en un par de días. Un presentimiento que no era erróneo.

-¿Qué paso con Hao, Yoh?

-Es una larga historia Manta…Hao esta triste…

-Me dormiré temprano- Anna se asomó por el pasillo. Yoh puso una cara de pánico. Ya iba a comenzar a hablar cuando la chica lo cortó- Descuida Yoh, estoy bien…quiero descansar.

-bueno…buenas noches, Anna.- Yoh bajó su mirada al piso, pero Anna le carraspeó. El castaño levantó su mirada. Kyouyama estaba con una ceja alzada…como esperando algo.

Yoh se levantó riendo suavemente, mientras Anna salía del umbral de la puerta Yoh fue detrás de ella, hacia la pieza de la itako. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Anna se dio vuelta.

-Ahora si…Buenas noches.- La rubia le dio la espalda pero Yoh la agarró de la cintura, acercando suavemente su boca a la oreja de la chica.

-No me hiciste subir hasta tu puerta solo para decirme eso… ¿a que no, Annita?- la chica tembló suavemente al sentir el susurrar de su prometido en su oreja.

-Solo limítate a decirme buenas noches…

-De acuerdo, pero a mi manera.

Yoh agarró con suavidad la cara de Anna, y sonriendo junto antes que sus labios se encontraran, la beso. Fue un beso un poco más profundo y rápido que los de otras veces. Anna enterró sus manos en el pelo de Yoh, apretándolo más hacia ella. El chico no se dio cuenta cuando había acorralado a Anna contra la pared. Solo sabía que una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la cintura de la rubia y la otra en la puerta. Después de un rato sintieron que el aire les faltaba. Se separaron. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada.

-Bue-buenas noches- Anna entró, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Yoh, cerró la puerta tras de ella. Asakura menor se tuvo que apoyar un momento en la pared para respirar. Estaba sonriendo, cuando…

-MANTA!

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, para ver que el castaño claro estaba viendo la tele.

-Uff, pensé que no regresarías. Iba a esperar media hora más en caso de que no regresaras.

-Disculpa – Yoh se sentó sonriendo.-Bueno…¿de que estábamos hablando?

-Estas más despistado que de costumbre, Yoh- dijo Oyamada sonriendo- Me estabas contando que le pasaba a Hao.

-Oh…si..Hao….pues, veras…

Yoh le contó toda la historia con Marion, y como esta sin previo aviso había escapado del lado de Hao, dejando a este ultimo en un silencio y desolación…como guardando luto por la despedida de la ojiverde.

-Ahora entiendo porque esta tan triste…Yoh, la salida de Anna, ¿tiene algo que ver con la pena de Hao?

-Tengo el presentimiento que Anna invitó a Marion a la boda, tal vez para entrar por el pasillo con Hao

-Pero…eso le molestara a Hao, ¿no?

-No lo se, Manta. Tal vez le moleste, pero creo que preferiría ver a Marion…

-Si….oye Yoh, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué se siente que te vas a casar?

Yoh se sonrojó levemente ante esta pregunta de su mejor amigo. Sonriendo, Yoh se acostó en el piso y puso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Manta sabía que Yoh comenzaría a hablar arto, así que se sentó como indio, dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Si te soy sincero…siempre me he sentido más que prometido. Es como estar casado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo…aunque claro, las demostraciones de amor llegaron un poco más tarde de lo que hubieran llegado en una pareja de casados- Yoh soltó una suave risa- Pero se siente bien. –Yoh miró a Manta y sonrió- Se que ella es perfecta para mi. Es como…si estuviéramos hecho a la medida…como… dos piezas de un puzzle, que encajan perfectamente. Perdidas la una del otra por un tiempo, pero cuando se encuentran…saben que nunca más se separaran. Algo así fue lo que sentí al conocer a Anna. Siempre supe que ella sería la mujer de mi vida. Que no llegaría otra. Nunca llegó otra. Ni antes que Anna ni después de conocer a Anna y tampoco la habrá en el futuro.

Cuando Yoh terminó de hablar estaba con un leve sonrojo, los ojos cerrados, pero una calida y hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Manta sonrió y se acostó al lado de él.

-Me alegro que te sientas tan seguro amigo. Debe…ser bueno encontrar a alguien así.

-Hay una persona para todos, Manta. Todos tenemos nuestra pieza de puzzle por ahí. La cosa es encontrarla, y pelear por ella. Sin importar los problemas o dificultades que puedan salir en el camino. Amarla, cuidarla, y protegerla. Como lo más hermoso, fino y frágil. ¿Me estoy poniendo cursi?

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír. Siguieron hablando de otros temas, como el instituto de Manta, las nuevas empresas y otros temas que salían. Manta se quedo a dormir esa noche en la pensión En, ya que era muy tarde para que fuera a buscar el tren. Durmió en una habitación de los pensionarios. Cuando Yoh se despidió de él se dirigió suavemente a la pieza de Anna.

La chica dormía en su futon, claramente iluminada por la suave y brillante luz de la luna. Se veía perfecta. Asakura menor se inclinó sobre ella y la beso en la frente y en los labios.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo aquí, Yoh?

-Jejeje, vine solo a darte un beso de buenas noches…

-Mmmm, creí que ya lo habías hecho

-Un beso más nunca esta de más.

-Ya…ándate a tu pieza.

Yoh puso un puchero, pero la itako le lanzó una mirada de hielo. Yoh se fue a su pieza y sonriendo se acostó en el futón. Anna no cambiaba, y gracias a Kami, él tampoco. Las cosas eran mejor. Todo era mejor ahora….excepto….

-Hao…-susurro Yoh en la oscuridad de la noche – A pesar de todos los problemas con Hao en el pasado….no puedo evitar….preocuparme por él. Y por su salud…mental y emocional.

Yoh suspiró. Se sacó los audífonos y dejándolos al lado de su cama, miró la brillante luna que se asomaba por su ventana. En la otra esquina de la habitación, Amidamaru veía a su amo. El espíritu estaba preocupado. Sin duda, estos momentos en los que Hao Asakura estaba mal, tampoco le hacían bien a Yoh.

-_Me pregunto….hasta que clase de limite llegara ser "la otra mitad" de una persona _– Pensó Amidamaru, mientras veía a Yoh quedarse dormido….

* * *

><p><em><strong>(5 días después…)<strong>_

Yoh despertó con un muy buen sentimiento. El día de hoy se irían a Izumo. Ya había hablado con Manta. Se irían Manta, Anna y él. Ryu, Fausto, Jun, Pilika, y Tamao los alcanzarían en Izumo.

_-Las chicas dicen que tienen "mucho que ver". Me pregunto que harán cuando se encierran…_-Pensó Yoh mientras se vestía.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, Asakura Menor bajó a la cocina, en busca de algo para desayunar. Se sorprendió al ver a su prometida, aun con la Yutaka, sentada en la mesa, quieta y estática. Yoh se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Nada – Anna le dio un pequeño tiron, demostrándole que en ese momento, no quería abrazos. Yoh suspiró resignado, y se sentó al frente de Anna.

-¿Me dirás que ocurre?-Dijo mientras trataba de buscar algo en los ojos negros de la chica.

-Estoy bien.

Mentirosa. Mentirosa. Mentirosa. Se gritaba a si misma Anna. No estaba bien. No había dormido en toda la maldita noche. Tanto, que a las 7 de la mañana ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para despertar a Yoh para entrenar, y había bajado a la cocina. Y desde las 7 de la mañana, hasta las 10 de la mañana, hora actual, había estado todo el rato sentada en la cocina. Pasado mañana. Pasado mañana sería la boda. Sabía muy bien que el día de hoy se iría a Izumo, mañana seria la "fiesta" por el compromiso. Nada de stripteasse. Pensó Anna mientras fruncía el ceño. Y pasado mañana, la boda. Anna sabía lo que estaba teniendo. Eran los nervios. Siempre había estado con Yoh..Pero pensar en la boda, hacia que todo el estomago se le contrajera, y que solo quisiera acostarse en el suelo de la cocina, en forma de ovillo…y quedarse allí. Y ahora, él. Él, venia y le preguntaba que le pasaba. Anna sabía que Yoh sabía que le pasaba. Pero a pesar de todo, no quiso hablar con él. Solo por esta mañana. Se prometió Anna. Sabia que no podría estar todo un día sin hablarle. Yoh le tomó suavemente las manos, y besándolas, le susurro.

-Sabes…yo también estoy nervioso.

Anna se sorprendió. Si, las grandes palabras y grandes explicaciones nunca habían sido necesarias entre los dos. Y, eso era lo que Anna más agradecía.

-Estoy nervioso…pero eso no quiere decir que quiera echar marcha atrás. Te amo, más que a nada en este mundo, y lo sabes. Por eso, es mi mayor deseo que venga la boda. Y así, seguir con nuestra historia…porque hace rato que la empezamos- Yoh soltó su despreocupada risa, haciendo sentir a Anna que el nudo en su estomago se aflojaba. Yoh. Su Yoh. El único que era capaz, de hacerla sentir bien, viva….feliz.

Anna sonrió, y parándose de la mesa, pasó al lado de Yoh y le depositó un beso en su mejilla. Salió de la cocina. Tenía que ir a vestirse. Yoh solo sonrió, y empezó a buscar algo para comer.

-Hola Yoh!

-Manta!

El rubio pequeño entró por la puerta unos pocos segundos después de que Anna se fuera. La verdad, es que había estado en el pasillo hace bastante rato, pero al escuchar la conversación de los otros dos, se escondió a esperar que Anna saliera de la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de desayuno? – pregunto Yoh mientras buscaba por los cajones.

-Lo que tengas Yoh-dijo Manta sonriendo.

Yoh preparó un rápido desayuno y se sentaron a comer. Después de todo, pronto…

-Supongo que ya están listos, ¿no?

Ambos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué! ¿Tengo un mono pintado a caso en la cara?

Anna se había puesto un vestido blanco con unos hilos negros bordando toda la zona de la cintura. Como hoy día viajarían a Izumo, la chica pensó que tenía que ir un poco más formal.

-Anna…te ves….

-Ahórrate los comentarios, Yoh-dijo Anna dándole la espalda a su prometido. – En 30 minutos más los quiero a ambos listos en el living.

-Si, señora! –gritaron los dos terminando de desayunar y corriendo hacia sus piezas. Yoh entró a su habitación. Como Anna se había puesto algo más formal, pensó que él también debería hacerlo. Se cambio su típica camisa blanca abierta, por una negra manga cortas cerrada. Su pantalón verde, por uno gris de mezclilla.

-No se que tan formal sea esto en verdad….

Yoh eligió otras ropas para el día siguiente…y entonces lo vio. Su terno blanco con la corbata naranja. Parecía sonreírle en el closet. Yoh se acercó a ellos, y temblando, la saco del perchero, para con sumo cuidado, meterla en la maleta. Suspiró.

-Creo que…estoy listo- Yoh dejó unas cuantas ropas más afuera. Sabía que el día de la boda, sus amigos irían a buscarles las ropas para la luna de miel, de manera que de Izumo se fueran directo a el hotel donde pasarían su luna de miel.

Manta ya había doblado su terno y su ropa, y junto con Anna, esperaban a Yoh en el living. Pero la rubia no estaba pendiente del enano cabezón. Su mente vagaba entre toda la ropa que había dejado en su cama para que Jun, Pilika y Tamao se la recogieran para la boda. También pensó en todos los conjuntos de ropas (tanto interior como casual) que Jun le había comprado "especialmente para la boda". La recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en todo esto.

-¿Vamos? – Asakura Yoh se asomaba por la puerta de la sala. Tomó la maleta de él y la de Anna, mientras Manta tomaba la de él, y los tres salían juntos por la puerta principal. Se subieron al auto de Manta. Yoh conduciendo, Manta copiloto. Anna se quiso ir atrás. La chica se puso a mirar por la ventana. Yoh le pasó sus audífonos, sonriendo.

-Por si quieres..ya sabes, perderte en el viaje.

Anna se sonrojó levemente y se los puso, mientras escuchaba la música de su prometido.

-Es mejor Awaya Ringo-dijo Anna, un poco más fuerte que en su volumen normal de voz

-Entonces si es mejor Awaya, entonces bájale el volumen, Anna-Yoh sonrió suavemente. La itako se sonrojó, pero sonrió. La música de Yoh no estaba tan mal. Al menos, era muy relajante.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a Izumo guardaron el equipaje. Vieron que la decoración de la boda estaba toda tapada con grandes sabanas blancas.<p>

-Será una excelente sorpresa-Había dicho Kino sonriendo. Anna e Yoh solo tuvieron que asentir.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, llegaron Fausto y Ryu juntos. Tokaguero notó la preocupación en el rostro de Amidamaru, así que se acercó a él para preguntarle que pasaba.

-Es el amo Yoh-dijo Amidamaru, suspirando- Ha estado raro desde que Hao callo en "depresión".

-Pero ya conoces a Yoh, Amidamaru- le dijo Tokaguero, tratando de consolarlo- Sabes bien que Yoh es del tipo de personas que siempre se preocupan por los demás, y hacen lo que sea para que los demás sean felices.

Amidamaru sonrió. Tokaguero no se equivocaba. Ese era Yoh.

-¿Te has sentido bien, Yoh? – dijo Fausto mientras le tomaba la temperatura y revisaba su pulso, etc.

-Si, muy bien Fausto.-dijo Yoh sonriendo- He tenido una buena enfermera, ejeje.

-En tus sueños Yoh….-dijo Anna mientras le tiraba una mirada de hielo.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila. Anna estuvo toda la tarde hablando con Kino. Yoh se pasó escuchando música, mientras Fausto y Eliza se abrazaban en los jardines de la casa Asakura.

Y de repente, llegaron. Un auto negro se estacionó en frente de la casa, llamando la atención de todos. Del auto negro se bajaron Jun Tao, Tamao Tamamura, Pilika Usui y, para sorpresa de Anna, Maidenn Jeanne.

-Anna! –gritaron las cuatro jóvenes, y cuales niñas en un circo, se tiraron a Anna, y comenzaron a moverla y hablarle y susurrarle cosas. Después de que saludaran a la familia Asakura, las chicas subieron a una pieza para arreglar a Anna. Tenían mucho que hacer de aquí a mañana.

Y entonces, casi como si hubieran adivinado la llegada de las chicas, llego otro auto negro, un poco más grande que el primero.

-¿Y ahora quienes, Yoh?-pregunto Yohmei mientras miraba a su nieto.

-Supongo que ahí deben venir todos, abuelo..pero ….habían dicho que llegarían mañana….

Del auto se bajaron todos. Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui, Chocolove Mcdonell y Lyserg Diethel. Yoh realmente se sorprendió, pero corriendo, fue a abrazarlos a todos.

Le explicaron que habían decidido irse ese día, asi mañana todos juntos organizarían la despedida de solters en conjunto. Yoh estaba muy feliz. Ren indicó a sus chóferes que se retiraran. Los autos negros eran de la familia Tao.

Ese día la mesa de los Asakura estaba realmente repleta. Pero, sinceramente, los abuelos y los padres de Yoh se sentían muy feliz. Realmente, la sonrisa de Yoh era mucho mas hermosa y brillante que nunca, al tener a todos sus amigos juntos celebrando una ocasión tan importante para ellos. Anna de vez en cuando miraba a Yoh y sonreía suavemente. Yoh le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba con suavidad cada vez que hacia eso. Pero, Anna e Yoh no eran los únicos que coqueteaban en la mesa. Horo Horo hace bastante rato que le estaba mandando ciertas sonrisas locas a Tamao, mientras la chica solo se sonrojaba como su pelo y trataba de mirar a otro lado. Ren y Jeanne, quienes ya eran pareja oficial, se apoyaban constantemente en el hombro de otro. Jun y Pyron también, pero como más grandes se comportaban mejor y solo se apretaban la mano. Mikihisa y Keiko sonreían al ver tanto amor joven reunido en la misma mesa. Sin duda, era conmovedor.

-Toc-toc, lamento llegar tarde, pero ya estoy aquí.- Hao Asakura entró en la habitación. Venía con una camisa roja y unos jeans negros.- No creías que me perdería tu noche anterior a la noche anterior de la boda, o si Hermanito?

Yoh solo sonrió y le hizo un puesto a Hao al lado de él. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su hermano ya no tenia los ojos rojos como la ultima vez que lo había visto. Eso le dio ciertas esperanzas. Esperanzas, de que quizás, Hao había decidido dar vuelta la página.

La noche transcurrió bastante alegre, entre risas y bromas por parte de todos. Los chistes de Chocolove no se hicieron esperar, y uno que otro soltó cierta risa, risas mayormente de Tamao y Pilika.

Y Cuando llegó la noche, se decidió que las chicas dormirían en una pieza y los chicos en otra. Así, tendrían sus momentos para hablar.

Cuando todos iban caminando en yutakas, en dirección al baño a lavarse los dientes y demás cosas que uno hace antes de dormir, Anna e Yoh se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Un día menos.- le dijo suavemente Yoh mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Lo se, lo se…

Yoh se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso…

-Entonces…¿te veo mañana?

-No creo que pueda, Señor Asakura, tengo mi despedida de soltera.

-Que coincidencia, Señorita Kyouyama, yo mañana también tengo mi despedida de soltero.

Ante este pequeño juego, ambos sonrieron. Se besaron una vez más, y se fueron hacia las piezas.

Cuando Yoh iba caminando, se encontró con un sonriente Hao

-Esperen hasta la noche de bodas, o alquilence un cuarto. No en pleno pasillo, por favor

-Callate Hao.

Asakura mayor se río, mientras ambos entraban a la casa.

* * *

><p>-Anna, despierta Anna! – Anna despertó por los llamados de una mujer.<p>

-Jun? ¿Qué pasa?

-Me dijiste que seria una siesta corta! Ya casi va a ser la fiesta!

-Oh, demonios! – Pensó Anna mientras se levantaba y empezaba a arreglarse.

Este día había sido demasiado rápido. Cuando todos se habían despertado en la mañana, después del desayuno comun, igual que la cena de la noche anterior, cada uno fue a hacer lo que quería. La mayoria de los hombres se quedaron jugando en el jardin, bromeando y riendose. Las chicas se habían quedado viendo los vestidos para la noche y para la boda. Anna le avisó a Jun que dormiría una siesta corta…pero…se le habia ido un poco de la mano la siesta corta.

Media hora después, ya estaban listas. Todas estaban vestidas casuales, pero bonitas. Se veían bastante bien.

-Pfff, como si esto fuera necesario-dijo Anna mientras Jeanne y Tamao le sostenian las manos para que Pilika pudiera hecharle sombra en los ojos.

-Si, es necesario. ¿O no quieres verte linda para Yoh?- Dijo Pilika sonriendo.

-Pfff, eso es aun menos necesario. Yoh me quiere tal cual.

-Si, pero un poco de maquillaje nunca esta de más-Dijo Jun desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Anna decidió quedarse callada. Con estas chicas, no había opcion.

La "fiesta" se iba a hacer en una de las salas de la casa Asakura, y cuando Anna entró, se sorprendio al ver que todo estaba decorado, creando un ambiente perfecto.

-¿Quién…?

-Fue la señorita Jeanne- dijo Tamao, sonriendo.- ¿No tiene un excelente gusto?

-Jeanne….wuaau si, muchas gracias- Anna le dedico una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas, y la doncella de hierro se la respondió de igual manera.

-Llego mi Anna Banana y sus Cáscaras! –Chocolove estiró los brazos hacia las chicas, pero ante una mirada de hielo, bajó las manos rápidamente.

Yoh se acercó a Anna lentamente, y entrelazando sus manos, la abrazó para susurrarle al oido.

-Te ves hermosa…..como siempre.

Anna sonrió. ¿Qué maquillaje? Para Yoh, ella siempre se veía "hermosa". Sonrió.

-Gracias. Tu tampoco te ves mal.

-Que va, Hao me prestó todo.

Yoh estaba vestido con una camisa negra a rayas, y unos pantalones a juego. Se veia bastante bien. Todos estaban vestido bien. Mas que una fiesta, era una reunión. Una pequeña celebración porque mañana era la tan ansiada boda de Yoh y Anna. Yoh le hizo una seña a Anna y la llevo a la mesa que habia con un pequeño picadillo.

-¿En que momento hicieron todo esto?-preguntó Anna mientras se giraba para mirar a Jun.

-Ah, ya sabes. Tamao y Ryu cocinan extremadamente rápido.

-No fue nada, en serio- la pelirosada se asomó y les sonrió a la pareja.

Yoh se sentia aliviado. Ya sabía que Tamao no sentía nada por él, y asi era mucho mejor. Porque para él, Tamao siempre sería su hermana pequeña.

Suave musica, un muy buen ambiente, uno que otro chiste de Chocolove…la estaban pasando muy bien, incluso Anna se reía. En un momento Manta instaló un mini karaoke y todos comenzaron a cantar. Algunos abucheafan (más que a nada al moreno) otros mega aplaudían (nadie se hubiera imaginado la gran voz de Ren) otras conquistaban con su ternura (Tamao y Jeanne, que hicieron un excelente dueto) otras hacian que los pelos de la gente se erizaran por lo bien que cantaban (Anna, la cual cantó una hermosa canción, y en ningun momento despegó su mirada de la de Yoh. Para evitar la vergüenza y porque solo quería ver a su futuro esposo). Yoh cantó una canción de Bob y después le pidio a Manta un lento para Anna. (Yoh cantaba "normal", pero con mucho sentimiento). Horo horo cantó un dueto como de hermanos con Pilika, que arrancó mucho más de un suspiró de ternura. Hao cantó una cancion bastante movida que a cada rato decia "Sexy, sexy, sexy" …muchos sofocaron la risa. Chocolove cantó una, y para sorpresa de todos, el famoso dicho de que los negros cantan como los dioses, se cumplian ante sus ojos.

Asi la noche pasó muy rápida, con un pequeño coctel, musica, ciertas canciones bailables y el mejor karaoke que recordarían. Pero las chicas tomarón a Anna, y se la llevaron rumbo a la pieza. Los chicos también se fueron.

-Esta noche…a molestar a Yoh con preguntas incomodas- Pensó Hao mientras ahogaba una risa.

Ren y Horo lo miraron y sonrieron. Ellos también tenían ideas para molestar a Yoh…

En cambio, en la pieza de las chicas, todas arreglaban a Anna. Litros y litros de crema, perfumes perfumes, mil practicas de peinados. ¿Maquillaje suave o un poco más cargado? Y, a las 00:00 de la noche, ya tenían todo listo. Anna sería la novia mas hermosa Asakura jámas vista. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que le prometió la joven de pelo verde.

-Pero el mejor secreto de belleza, es dormir. –

Las chicas se fueron a acostar. Los chicos ya se habían ido a dormir hace rato.

Pero en ambas piezas, dos personas no dormían. Anna sentía una verdadera serpiente moviendose en su estomago. Los nervios la hacian recogerse de tal manera como el otro día, en la cocina. Pero trató de calmarse. Empezó a pensar en las cosas que la hacían o alguna vez la habían hecho feliz. Yoh, la sonrisa de Yoh, Yoh y ella, su primer encuentro, su primera confesión…Para Anna, un momento feliz, era igual a un momento con Yoh. La chica sonrió y se durmió, mucho mas rápido de lo que ella misma hubiera pensado.

Yoh, por otra parte, tampoco podía dormir. Pero no de los nervios. Si no de la ansiedad y la emoción. ¿Cómo se vería Anna? ¿Cómo sería el vestido? ¿Con que peinado iría? Yoh comenzó a imaginarse a Anna de muchas maneras…pero en todas se veía tan hermosa….Después comenzó a fantasear con la ceremonia, con el vals…las tipicas cosas del matrimonio. Yoh solo sonreía y en el silencio de la noche, de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña risa. Mañana sería un día memorable. Para toda su historia juntos. Yoh cerró los ojos, era la manera más rapida que el mañana llegara.

* * *

><p>Anna despertó. No podía creerlo. Hoy era…hoy era la boda…¿Cómo? ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo, prometida a la misma persona…hoy…hoy sería el gran día? Anna despertó a eso de las 6 de la mañana. La ceremonia era a las 12:00 del día….aun tenía tiempo. Tenían mucho tiempo. A eso de las 7:30, Jeanne despertó y vio que Anna también estaba despierta. Comenzaron a hablar, en una manera de tratar de calmar a Anna. A las 8 de la mañana, casi como si fuera por reloj, todas despertaron. Rapidamente llevaron a Anna a la ducha y allí siguieron con el tratamiento de belleza. Shampoos con olor a naranja y jabón con olor a naranja le pasaban a Anna para que se colocara.<p>

-Ja! Yoh estará feliz con tanta naranja esta noche- Anna casi matá a Pilika por su comentario.

Después, el vestido. El escote de corazón plateado con colores huesos parecía lucir más que nunca en el pecho de Anna. Todas suspiraban tocando la tela. Kino-san habia hecho un muy buen trabajo. El vestido era corto, pero con el velo se disimulaba bastante. Más suspiros por parte de todas. Anna giraba sobre si misma en el espejo. Tan perfecta. Se sentía tan perfecta. Tan hermosa….Este día era su día

-El día mas importante de mi vida- Anna susurró, pero todas la escucharon y sonrieron….

Mientras tantó en la pieza de los hombres…

-Hao! Te dije que me despertaras!- Yoh le pegaba a su hermano gemelo por no haberlo despertado.

-Tranquilizate oh! Solamente han pasado 10 minutos!

La puerta sonó, y un muy cansado Manta llegó con el terno blanco de Yoh, perfectamente planchado.

-Ma-manta…-trató de hablar Yoh

-Descuida, no fue nada. Mi madre me enseñó a planchar asi que….

Asakura menor abrazó a su pequeño mejor amigo y no lo soltó hasta que Manta empezó a decirle que lo asfixiaba. Yoh se sentía muy feliz. Aun más que un niño en navidad.

Entró corriendo a bañarse, y él también se arregló un poco. Se preocupo un poco más de lo habitual en el lavado del pelo. Trató de usar jabon aromatico pero que tampoco oliera a rosas…yuuuh. Cuando salió de la ducha, fue sorprendido por Fausto y Ryu, quienes pelearon para tratar de hacer entrar el traje de novio.

-Chicos…no creen que es demasiado….¿blanco?

-Tonterías don Yoh, se ve espectacular- dijo Ryu guiñándolo el ojo.

-Que barbaro, nunca me imagine que realmente este día llegaria- decía un asombrado y taciturno Horo Horo.

-Eso es porque tu no tienes novia- dijo Ren, molestandolo en un ritmo un poco cantadito

-¿Qué dijiste cuchilla parada?- Ambos comenzaron a pelear por la habitación, pero ya todos los ignoraban. Las peleas entre Ren y Horo ya eran cosas del día a día.

Pronto, Yoh se miró al espejo. Se coloco la corbata naranja que ya tenía el nudo hecho y, al igual que su futura esposa en su otra habitación, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo. Seguía pensando que era mucho blanco, pero si los muchachos decían que estaba bien, entonces estaba bien. Sonrió, y se giró sobre si mismo. Se sorprendió al ver que ya todos estaban listos. Ren tenía una camisa amarilla y una corbata morada. Horo-horo tenía una camisa blanca con una corbata azul que combinaba con su pelo. Fausto se había comprado un traje blanco con negro, muy elegante. Ryu tenía una camisa negra y una corbata turquesa. Lyserg estaba con una camisa blanca y corbata verde. Chocolove camisa blanca y cortaba roja. Y en eso, Hao Asakura. Una camisa negra a rayas y una corbata roja. Yoh sonrió.

-¿Por qué fueron tan rapidos?- preguntó, siendo que él habia sido el primero en comenzar a arreglarse.

-Porque no estamos con los nervios, Yoh-dijo Lyserg sonriendo. Era verdad mientras Yoh se vestía, muchos momentos se había quedado mirando al vacío o no haciendo nada….durante mucho rato.

Volviendo a las chicas, estas terminaban de peinar a Anna.

El pelo de Anna había crecido desde el accidente. No se lo había cortado desde ese entonces, y ahora lo tenía un poco mas debajo de los hombros. Por tener ahora más pelo, las chicas se lo pudieron ondular de una forma muy casual y hacerle un pequeño ramillete en la parte trasera, donde iría el velo. Anna era una novia hermosa. Y con sus mejillas sonrosadas al mirarse al espejo le daban un toque aun más adorable.

Después de estar lista, Anna sintió como la puerta de los hombres se abrían, y los chicos bajaban al jardín donde estaba todo decorado para la ceremonia. Anna se tensó cuando sintió la suave y melodiosa risa de Yoh pasar por el lado. Tamao le acarició con suavidad la espalda, en un intento de calmarla. Anna le devolvió una suave sonrisa. Todas comenzarón a vestirse, y en menos de 15 minutos, todas estaban listas. Anna miró la hora. Las 11:15. solo 45 minutos…solo 45 minutos..

Jeanne llevaba un vestido gris con unos detalles bordados entre dorado y morado.

-Ren y yo venimos a juego-dijo la chica, sonrojandose suavemente.

El vestido de Tamao era un poco más debajo de la rodilla, la parte superior negra y la parte de abajo rosada con flores negras. Se veía muy dulce. Pilika llevaba un vestido corto de mangas 3/4 azul con detalles celeste. Tenía abierta la zona de la espalda. Jun se puso un vestido chino, dorado con detalles verdes en las esquinas y un panda en la zona de la cadera. Anna sonrió. Las chicas bajaron, ya que Tamao, Jeanne, y Jun entrarían por el pasillo. Anna no pudo evitar pensar en Marion. ¿Ya estaría abajo?

Anna se estaba mirando al espejo una vez más cuando sintió un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Sabia que era imposible que Yoh fuera, asi que…

-Pase-dijo Anna mientras terminaba de arreglarse el velo.

-Blanca y radiante va la novia- dijo Hao entrando sonriendo.

-Guaau Anna, ahora si que Tom Cruise le encantaría conocerte- Dijo Manta, haciendo referencia al antiguo sueño de la chica.

-Callate enano, que me case hoy no significa que tenga que soportarlos.

-Y sigues siendo la misma Anna de siempre…

Los chicos en verdad estaban asombrados. Anna se veía esplendorosa, Maravillosa. Aun mas de lo que ella misma creía. Pero Hao y Manta tenían un motivo especial por estar en esa habitación en ese momento…

-Que no se te olvide, Anna- dijo Manta mientras se acercaba a la chica- el "algo azul"

Anna sonrió. Manta le estaban tendiendo el collar azul que le había comprado hace unos cuantos días.

-Gracias enano cabezón.

-Y el algo prestado, Anna.

Anna se giro hacia Hao. No tenía ni idea que le daría el amo de fuego. Hao Asakura le paso a su cuñada una pulsera de metal, con una pequeña piedra roja en la parte superior.

-Hao…

-Es mia, y la quiero. Asi que devuelvemela, ok? – Asakura mayor sonrió- Igual, se te ve mejor a ti.

Anna se miró al espejo. No creía mucho en los rituales de america, pero bueno, tenía el algo viejo y el algo nuevo (el vestido al mismo tiempo) el algo azul y ahora, algo prestado y rojo.

Manta salió de la habitación, con la excusa de que iría a ver a Yoh.

-¿Cómo esta?- le preguntó Anna a Hao mientras Manta se iba.

-Los nervios lo comen-dijo Hao riendose- Ya lo quiero ver cuando te vea entrar….

-eeh, si….Hao….hablando de entrar….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escuchame. Entrará alguien contigo. Alguien que yo le pedí personalmente que viniera este día, de acuerdo. Asi que no le eches a perder su animo. Comportate con ella, y si e que su presencia te llega a molestar, te quedas callado y solo le sonries. ¿De acuerdo?

-Solo porque es tu boda-dijo Hao sonriendo. – Pero no tengo idea de quien estas hablando.

-Aun más perfecto. Ahora baja. Quiero unos minutos de soledad. –dijo Anna mientras volvía al espejo.

Hao Asakura bajó las escaleras, preguntándose quien podía ser su compañera de pasillo.

Sin duda, Kino e Yohmei habían hecho un excelente trabajo contratando a la decoración. Un hermoso pasillo lleno de flores blancas y amarillas adornaba el camino por el cual Anna y su escolta caminaría. El lugar donde se dirían los votos tenía un mantel blanco, flores y velas. Yoh estaba parado en este lugar. Muerto de nervios y balanceándose de atrás hacia delante. Hao sonrió. Las bancas donde se sentarían las personas estaban cubiertas con telas blancas y cintas doradas por doquier…Un lugar hermoso. Una boda de ensueños. Y, de repente, Hao la vió. Marion Phauna estaba presente con un vestido gris con una cinta roja, marcando y destacando su muy delineada cintura. Hao sintió como la respiración se le cortaba. Anna….Anna….¿por que! Hao no pudo evitar maldecir a su cuñada en su interior, pero sería fuerte. Vio como Marion se acerco a Yoh y lo abrazó estrechandole la mano. Yoh se veía realmente sorprendido pero a la vez contento de la presencia de la rubia. Y, de repente, sono una campanita. Eran las 11:50. Todos los del pasillo debían entrar ahora. Los primeros en colocarse al comienzo del pasillo, fueron Horo horo y Tamao. La pelirosada estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de los pies y el Usui miraba a todas partes, pero sosteniendo la mano de Tamao. Detrás de ellos, Jeanne y Ren. Realmente habían ido a juego y se veían muy bien juntos. Jeanne lo miraba con unos ojos de ternura y Ren le acariciaba la mano mientras miraba al frente. Detrás de ellos, Jun Tao y Lee Pyron. Jun hablaba y sonreía mientras Pyron solo la miraba, asintiendo y sonriendo. Linda pareja, también. Fausto y Eliza se abrazaban mientras hacian su puesto en la fila. Muy melocotosos. Pensó Hao. Y entonces, supo que era su turno. Le dedico una mirada a Yoh y levanto el pulgar.

_-Todo saldrá bien, hermanito-_ murmuró el amo del fuego. Se puso al final. Junto con Marion. Sus trajes también hacian juego. Hao no pudo evitarlo, y la miró.

-Realmente, te ves hermosa el día de hoy.

Marion se sonrojó y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en el amo del fuego.

-Hay tantas cosas, que me gustaría preguntarte, Mari. Pero solo te dire una. ¿Por qué huiste? ¿ A que le temias? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Dijiste que solo sería una.

Hao se río.

-¿Por qué huiste? Te amaba Mari. Realmente te amaba.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentir el tono de pasado. Y como un cuchillo se le clavaba en el cuerpo.

-¿Podemos hablarlo después? Ahí viene la novia.

Anna se colocó detrás de ellos. La musica ya comenzaba a sonar. Y Tamao y Horo a caminar.

-Descuida, saldrá hermoso.

Anna rogó en su mente que las palabras del Asakura mayor se hicieran realidad. Levantó un poco la cabeza, pero no podía ver a su futuro esposo. Mas, no le importó. Sabía que Yoh estaba ahí. Ese era un motivo más que suficiente para sonreír. Yoh estaba alla. Esperandola. Como siempre lo había hecho. Y ella estaba aquí, dispuesta. A dejar todo atrás, a olvidarlo todo. A empezar de cero. Su nueva vida, como Anna Asakura. Yoh tenía razon…sonaba tan bonito. Anna cerró los ojos y tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse al vals de la marcha. Cuando vio como Jun y Pyron avanzaban, Yohmei apareció a su lado. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-No pensabas que entrarías sola, ¿verdad Anna?-dijo el abuelo sonriendole.

-No realmente…

-Por favor…que tu y mi nieto, recuerden este día para siempre.- Anna sonrió suavemente.

-Lo haremos.

Anna miró al frente, justo para ver como Hao, guiñandole un ojo, tomaba el brazo de Marion, y juntos avanzaban por el pasillo.

_-Se que Yoh esta ahí, y me esta esperando.-_ se dijo a si misma, mientras sentía como Yohmei la empujaba suavemente. Camino unos cuantos pasos, y lo vio. Asakura Yoh, con un terno totalmente blanco y una corbata naranja chillona, estiraba el cuello para ver a su Anna. Y en un momento, en un eterno momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos sonrieron. Todo era perfecto. ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto habían esperado para este momento, y ahora, ante sus ojos, se cumplía.

_-Para siempre….para siempre Yoh…_

_-Para siempre…para siempre Anna…_

Sin saberlo, ambos habían susurrado lo mismo, mientras se veían venir hacia el otro.

_-Perdoname..Yoh. Perdoname por todos mis errores del pasado_-pensó Anna en su mente, cerrando los ojos suavemente.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- Anna sintió al mismo Yoh de su mente, respondiendole. La chica levantó la vista, para volver a encontrarse con la de su prometido. Pero ahora él la miraba. Y Anna lo supo. Nunca fue un Yoh mental. Sin saber como…siempre se había comunicado con Yoh. Anna lo había sospechado. Ahora lo sabía. Yoh sonreía. Ella también.

_**Para siempre.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaaaaaaah! *muero!* permitanme morir! Perdon por todo el atraso! Y awww, ojala hayan amado el final tanto como yo lo ame. Y awww, estoy demasiado feliz. Mi primer fanfic largo, y estoy saltando…awwww, fue lo mejor escribirlo. Ojala la hayan pasado tan bien como yo, ustedes leyendo yo escribiendo. Gracias por sus consejos! Y tengo qe decirles que al fin tengo BETA. Se llama Tsuki :D la conoceran dentro de poco! Esta trabajando con los capitulos antiguos. <strong>

**Y bueno, debo hacerles una pregunta…¿Quieren segunda parte? O no. Lo dejamos asi? O seguimos? Igual debo decirles que tengo otros fanfics en mente, asi que, ojala me sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews y por toda su paciencia con mis actualizaciones (a veces cada 3 dias, a veces después de un mes) se agradece y gracias a cada uno de ustedes**

**Agradecimiento especial : Asakura Keiko 3 **

**Ahh, y contestenme a traves de un review! :D**

**¿Segunda parte? ¿Algo que quieran ver? **

**Tendran que tenerme paciencia….Otra vez….GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Naty Asakura Lee! **


	17. Bonus Track

**Capitulo 17: bonus track xDDD**

Hola a todos!

Bueno, no, no es un nuevo capitulo xD solo les vengo a decir que ya subi la segunda parte de Yoh perdoname :D se llama "salvalo a él" :D

Ojala lo lean y les guste

Saludos a todos!

Los adoro!

Naty Asakura Lee


End file.
